


Unter schwarzen Segeln

by werthersechter



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Conflict, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt, Historical Accuracy, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Or better inspired by real life pirates, Original Characters - Freeform, Pining, Pirate typical violence, Pirates, Slow Burn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werthersechter/pseuds/werthersechter
Summary: Das goldene Zeitalter der Piraten:Durch Widrigkeiten getrennt finden sich zwei Jugendfreunde plötzlich auf verschiedenen Seiten des Gesetzes wieder, das Problem: Während Liam, der zu einem der größten Piratenkapitäne der sieben Weltmeere aufgestiegen ist, seinen ehemaligen Freund sofort erkennt, sieht sich Alexander in der Gefangenschaft eines grausamen und entstellten Piraten. Doch die beiden lernen einander erneut kennen und vielleicht ist die Piraterie doch nicht die schlechteste Option? Wäre da nicht noch ein Schatten ihrer Vergangenheit, der über beiden droht...Rum und Ehre, Piraten und die Royal Navy, alles in einem historischen Setup... was will man mehr? :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsMoriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoriarty/gifts).



Es war ein stürmischer Tag, die See war rau und peitschte wild gegen die Planken der „Eisernen Jungfrau“. Bereits seit den späten Abendstunden stand der Kapitän am Steuer seines Schiffes und lenkte dieses durch den aufgewühlten Ozean. Er hatte sich am Steuerrad mit einem Seil gesichert, damit ihn keine Welle von Bord spülen konnte.  
„Käptn, hart Steuerbord, dort wird die See ruhiger!“, hallte die Stimme von Dixon, dem ersten Maat, über das Deck und wurde vom Wind zu ihm hinüber getragen.  
„Aye!“ 

Sofort korrigierte er seinen Kurs und steuerte auf ruhigere Gewässer zu. Liam war ein erfahrener Seemann, der das Meer und sein Schiff wie seine Westentasche kannte. 

"Käptn, Schiff an Steuerbord! Royal Navy!" 

Liam sah auf in die Richtung, in die der Quartiermeister zeigte und warf Dixon einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Mir scheint, wir haben eine neue Prise!“

Er löste sein Tau vom Steuerrad und übergab dieses seinem ersten Quartiermeister, um sich das Schiff am Horizont genauer anzusehen. Schnell zog er ein Fernrohr aus Messing aus seinem ledernen Gehrock und sah sich nach besagtem Schiff um. Und tatsächlich: Vor ihm lag ein Schiff der Royal Navy, ein großes Kaliber, welches der Eisernen Jungfrau unter normalen Umständen hätte gefährlich werden können. Es schien im Sturm jedoch schwer beschädigt worden zu sein und die Crew war mit Reparaturarbeiten beschäftigt.

„Die See hat ihnen übel zugesetzt... Wir sollten ihnen vielleicht unsere Hilfe anbieten...“

Liam grinste diabolisch.

„Alle Mann klarmachen zum Entern! Hisst die Segel!“ 

Dixon steuerte die Jungfrau gezielt auf das fremde Schiff zu, die Männer legten sich in die Riemen und richteten die Segel nach dem Wind. Das Schiff der Royal Navy lag günstig vor ihnen, sodass sie den metallischen Rammbock am Bug gut würden einsetzen können. „Alles klarmachen zum Rammen!“, brüllte Liam über das Deck, als die Segel sich im Wind bogen und sie immer mehr Fahrt aufnahmen. Er hielt sich an dem hölzernen Geländer der Brücke fest, während das Schiff in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf sie zugeflogen kam. Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch die Jungfrau, als Metall sich durch das Holz des gegnerischen Schiffes fraß und die Splitter durch die Luft flogen. Einer davon traf Liam an der Stirn und ein ziehenden Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Kopf auf. Er tastete danach und realisierte, dass seine Finger blutverschmiert waren. Nachlässig wischte er seine Hand an seinem Gehrock ab und zog seinen Säbel. 

„Bereit machen zum Entern!", gab er das Kommando zum Angriff. 

Mit einem Surren flogen die Enterhaken durch die Luft und bohrten sich in Holz und Takelage des anderen Schiffes. Der Schriftzug auf seiner Seite wies es als die HMS Albatros aus. Mit einem lauten, wütenden Geheul schwangen sich die Piraten auf das andere Schiff hinüber. Die, die noch an Deck der Jungfrau waren, rasselten mit den Säbeln und Ketten und stimmten einen markerschütternden Gesang an. Seine Männer sahen furchterregend aus, ein breites Grinsen mit gelben, lückenhaften Zähnen, zotteligen, ungewaschenen Haaren und feurigen Augen. Es befanden sich auch einige, ehemalige Sklaven mit dunklerer Hautfarbe in seiner Mannschaft, welche sich vor ihren Überfällen regelmäßig furchteinflößende Kriegsbemalung aufmalten. 

Den Höhepunkt dieses Schauspiels stellte Liam dar, wenn dieser sich auf das fremde Schiff schwang und mit schweren Schritten auf den hölzernen Planken landete. Allein seine hochgewachsene Statur und das vernarbte Gesicht genügten, um Menschen zu beeindrucken. 

Und auch dieses Mal wich die Besatzung der Albatros einen Schritt vor ihm zurück, als er mit blutigem Gesicht und gezücktem Säbel vor ihnen stand. Schon bald war das Schiff erfüllt von dem Klirren der Säbel und den Schmerzensschreien der Männer, die zu Boden gingen.  
Liam metzelte sich gnadenlos durch die Reihen der Marineoffiziere. Seine Klinge war rot mit dem Blut seiner Gegner und durch einen ebenso gefärbten Schleier nahm er auch seine Umgebung war. Nur schemenhaft sah er, wie sein Säbel sich in den Hals eines jungen Marineoffiziers bohrte, bis dieser nach Luft röchelnd zu Boden ging. 

Manchmal fragte er sich, ob er Mitleid mit den armen Kerlen haben sollte, die sich ihm für „die gute Sache“ in den Weg stellten, um den Schatz der Krone zu beschützen und die sogar bereit dazu waren, ihr eigenes Leben dafür zu lassen. Doch er war längst über den Punkt hinaus, wo Mitgefühl oder Gnade in ihm wohnten. Er wäre nicht zu einem der größten Piraten der sieben Weltmeere geworden, wenn er für seine Nachgiebigkeit bekannt gewesen wäre. 

Die Schlacht war schnell geschlagen, die Mannschaft hatte bereits im Sturm einige Verluste hinnehmen müssen und war nun im Angesicht dieser Übermacht an Piraten völlig machtlos. Sie ergaben sich, noch bevor Liams Crew starke Verluste hätte hinnehmen müssen. Während seine Männer die besiegte Mannschaft in Schacht hielt und diese mit sanfter Waffengewalt dazu brachten, vor ihnen auf den Planken zu knien und zu warten, bis Liam sich ihnen zuwandte, betrat dieser die Offizierskajüte der HMS Albatros, dort, wo er mit Sicherheit den Kommandanten antreffen würde. Er war gespannt, aus welchem Holz dieser geschnitzt sein würde. Zwar machte er sich für einen Überraschungsangriff bereit, doch er rechnete nicht mit viel Gegenwehr. Die meisten Kapitäne der Royal Navy, die er besiegte, waren faule, fette und feiste Gesellen, die nur durch ihre guten Kontakte zur königlichen Familie oder sonstigen Verstrickungen in diese Machtposition gekommen waren. Meist fingen sie an, vor ihm zu winseln, sobald er seine Klinge an ihre Kehle setzte. Sie waren erbärmlich. Einen echten Gegner hatte er schon viel zu lange nicht mehr vor sich gehabt. 

Behutsam öffnete Liam die hölzerne Tür zur Kajüte, die sich mit einem Knarzen öffnete, und trat ein. Das Licht war gelöscht worden und in dem Dämmerlicht der aufgehenden Sonne konnte der Pirat nur schwer seine Umgebung erkennen. Die Möbel, die in der Kapitänskajüte verbaut waren, rochen nach edlem Holz und waren, soweit er sehen konnte, von feinster Qualität. Vorsichtig, das Entermesser in der Hand, tastete er sich vorwärts in den Raum und für einen Moment schien alles um ihn herum still zu sein. Vergessen war die rauschende See, vergessen das Schreien und Gröhlen an Deck. Eine Wolke der Konzentration umfing ihn und für einen Moment sah und hörte er nichts mehr als die Stille dieses hölzernen Grabes, in dem er sich befand. Blieb nur noch unklar, wessen Grab dies werden würde. Dann, plötzlich, nahm er eine Bewegung in der linken Ecke des Raumes wahr und fuhr geistesgegenwärtig herum. Seine Klinge parierte den Dolch, der ihn hatte treffen sollen, doch überrascht stellte er fest, dass der Griff seines Gegners hart und unnachgiebig war. Wie es schien würde dies doch ein nicht ganz uninteressanter Kampf werden. 

Liam zog sein Schwert zurück, setzte zum Gegenschlag an und der Mann im Schatten des Raumes parierte mit dem Dolch, den er hielt, und hinderte ihn geschickt daran, seinen Säbel in der Enge des Raumes noch einmal einzusetzen. Doch Liam wäre nicht Pirat geworden, wenn er mit fairen Mitteln kämpfen würde. Er hielt seine Waffe fest in der Hand und drückte gegen die Klinge seines Gegners, und noch während dieser versuchte, zu parieren und ihn am Platz zu halten, trat er gegen dessen Schienbein und nahm ihm somit den Halt, sodass er das Gleichgewicht verlor. Liam hatte jedoch nicht mit der aktiven Gegenwehr seines Gegenübers gerechnet, als dieser ihn blitzschnell umklammerte und mit sich zu Boden zog. Sein Säbel fiel mit lautem Scheppern aus seiner Hand und die beiden Männer schlugen hart auf dem Holzboden auf. Liam versuchte, den stechenden Schmerz in seinem Arm zu ignorieren, offensichtlich hatte der Dolch des Anderen ihn im Fallen erwischt, er spürte, wie etwas Warmes, Klebriges seine Haut hinunterlief. 

Es entbrannte ein Zweikampf, bei dem jeder versuchte, die Oberhand zu gewinnen und den Gegner so gut wie möglich auszuschalten. Liam konnte nicht umhin, wie ein Wahnsinniger zu grinsen, es war lange her, dass ein Gegner ihn eine Weile beschäftigen konnte und er genoss den Nervenkitzel der Jagd. Noch immer konnte er den Anderen im Halbdunkel schwer erkennen, was er durch den engen Hautkontakt jedoch sagen konnte war, dass sein Feind drahtig und gewandt war. An Körpergröße und Muskulatur schien er ihm nicht gewachsen zu sein, jedoch kompensierte er diesen Defizit durch seine Geschmeidigkeit. Diese hätte ihm in einem fairen Kampf durchaus einen kleinen Vorteil beschert. So jedoch hatte er keine Chance gegen den fast zwei Meter großen Piraten, der eindeutig mehr Kampfgewicht in das Handgemenge einzubringen hatte. Letztendlich brachte sich Liam über ihn, pinnte ihn mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht am Boden fest und legte seine Hände an dessen Kehle.

„Gut gekämpft, für einen Bastard der Royal Navy“, knurrte er außer Atem, „aber jetzt wird es Zeit, endlich Platz für die großen Jungs zu machen.“

„Zum Teufel mit dir, Pirat!“, fluchte der Andere. 

Für einen kurzen Moment starrte Liam wie versteinert auf seinen Gegner und verharrte in stiller Regungslosigkeit. Dieser nutzte den Moment der Unachtsamkeit und holte mit seiner Faust aus, um Liam mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht zu schlagen. "Elender Hundsfott", fluchte Liam derb und löste sich aus seiner Starre, um seinem Gegner seinerseits einen solch harten Schlag zu verpassen, dass dieser das Bewusstsein verlor und regungslos unter ihm zusammensackte.  
„Gottverdammte Royal Navy“, knurrte er und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel das Blut aus dem Gesicht, das ihm noch immer aus der Nase rann. Dieser verfluchte Bastard hatte ihm die Nase gebrochen. Wieso auch hatte er sich so überrumpeln lassen? 

Eine Frage, die er sich selbst eigentlich nicht zu stellen hatte, er kannte die Antwort bereits sehr genau. Von allen Schiffen, die es auf den sieben Weltmeeren gab, musste er ausgerechnet auf seines treffen. Mühsam erhob Liam sich und griff nach einer Kerze, die auf dem Tisch der Offizierskajüte stand und entzündete sie. Er wollte sich sicher sein, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hatte, immerhin war es - wie lange her? - Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit jedenfalls. Die Kerze erleuchtete das Gesicht des fremden Mannes, der noch immer bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag und der ebenfalls einige Wunden von ihrem Kampf getragen hatte. Er trug die typische blau-weiße Uniform eines Offiziers der Royal Navy, die Abzeichen auf seiner Brust zeichneten ihn als einen Admiral aus. Sein Zweispitz war im Kampfgewirr zu Boden gefallen, die weiße Perücke hing windschief auf seinem Kopf. Liam riss sie ihm herunter und eine Welle aus goldblonden Locken wallte über seine Schultern, die leichten Sommersprossen, für die er sich früher immer geschämt hatte, waren von der Zeit an Deck deutlicher ausgeprägt als damals. Die Gesichtszüge waren härter geworden, markanter, aber es bestand kein Zweifel, dass Liam diesen Anblick kannte. 

Fluchend stand er auf und trat in seinem Zorn den nächstbesten Gegenstand in Reichweite - es traf einen hölzernen Hocker - zur Seite, sodass dieser mit einem Scheppern in der nächsten Ecke des Raumes landete. Liam raufte sich das unordentliche, schwarze Haar und hob seinen Säbel vom Boden auf, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Dixon den Kopf durch die Kapitänskajüte hereinstreckte. 

„Alles in Ordnung, Käptn? Du hast länger gebraucht als gewöhnlich!“  
„Der Bastard hat sich mehr gewehrt als sonst“, gab Liam zurück und bemühte sich, seine Fassung zurückzuerlangen. „Leg den Kerl in Fesseln und sorg dafür, dass er nicht entkommt. Stell Piet für seine Bewachung ab, der Bursche ist nicht zu unterschätzen.“ Liam wischte sich noch einmal das Blut aus dem Gesicht und begab sich dann zurück an Deck...


	2. Kapitel 2: In Gefangenschaft (Alexander)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander findet sich in der Gefangenschaft der Piraten wieder...

Als er erwachte, dröhnte sein Schädel wie nach einer durchzechten Nacht. Mühsam versuchte er sich aufzusetzen und stellte fest, dass er weder seine Arme, noch seine Beine bewegen konnte. Für einen Moment drehte sich alles in seinem Kopf nach der Anstrengung und er schloss kurz die Augen, um dem Pochen und Rauschen hinter seinen Schläfen Zeit zu geben, nachzulassen. Er holte tief Luft und zwang sich, gegen die aufkeimende Panik anzukämpfen. Bisher wusste er noch nicht, mit wem er es zu tun hatte und wie bedrohlich seine Lage wirklich war, redete er sich ein. Alexander Gilbert Cunningham war alles andere als ein Feigling. Er hatte schon mehr als einmal ein Zusammentreffen mit einem Piratenschiff überstanden und viele dieser ruchlosen Bastarde an den Galgen gebracht. Aber gerade das würde ihm hier wahrscheinlich wenig Kredit einbringen.

Er öffnete erneut die Augen und blinzelte gegen das Dämmerlicht, welches durch die Planken in seine karge Zelle hinein fiel. Ein unangenehmer Geruch nach Moder und Exkrementen umfing ihn, offensichtlich nahmen die Piraten es mit der Sauberkeit in ihren Gefangenenzellen nicht so genau. Alexander kämpfte gegen die aufkeimende Übelkeit an und versuchte erneut, sich mit seinen gefesselten Gliedmaßen aufzusetzen. Dieses Mal war er erfolgreicher und schaffte es immerhin, sich nach einer schier ewig andauernden Weile gegen das feuchte Holz hinter sich zu lehnen. Wieder musste er eine Pause einlegen, um zu Atem zu kommen, die Faust seines Gegners hatte ihn doch hart getroffen und ihm ordentlich zugesetzt. Jede Bewegung, die er machte, stach hinter seinen Schläfen und schickte eine erneute Welle des Schwindels durch seinen Körper. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, zuckte er vor Schreck zusammen. Er hatte nicht gehört, dass sich jemand genähert hatte (oder war der Mann bereits die gesamte Zeit da gewesen?), doch nun stand vor seiner Zelle ein Hüne von Mensch. Das Gesicht war pockennarbig und glatzköpfig, der Oberkörper, welcher frei war, so muskulös, dass es Alexander wunderte, dass der Mann vor lauter Kraft überhaupt noch gehen konnte. 

„Auf welchem Schiff befinde ich mich?“, fragte Alexander und erschrak davor, wie rau und brüchig seine eigene Stimme klang. Sein Gegenüber glotzte ihn aus bernsteinfarbenen, fast gelben Augen nur dümmlich an und zeigte ihm ein gehässiges Lächeln mit gelb-schwarzen Zähnen. 

„Ich verlange, den Kapitän dieses Schiffes zu sprechen!“

Wieder war das breite Grinsen des Piraten seine einzige Antwort. Frustriert schloss Alexander die Augen und versuchte, seine Optionen zu durchdenken. In die Gefangenschaft von Freibeutern war er bisher nie geraten, weshalb seine Erfahrungswerte hier sehr gering waren. Zumal er bisher keine Ahnung hatte, in wessen Händen er sich gerade befand. Es gab immer wieder diverse Kleinkriminelle, die auf See ihr Unwesen trieben und kleinere oder beschädigte Schiffe der Royal Navy angriffen. Meist waren diese nur auf ihren Profit aus und bereit, für genügend Reales einem Mann das Leben zu schenken. Und dann gab es noch die großen Piratenkapitäne der sieben Weltmeere, die der Royal Navy aus den verschiedensten Gründen den Krieg erklärt hatten. Wie hoch standen seine Chancen, dass das Schicksal ihn ausgerechnet in die Arme eines solchen Schiffes getrieben hatte? Zumal ihre Begegnung eher zufälliger Art gewesen sein musste. 

Das Piratenschiff war wie aus dem Nichts aus dem Sturm aufgetaucht, als sie gerade dabei gewesen waren, ihre Schäden zu reparieren. Es hatte zuvor keinerlei Anzeichen für eine Verfolgung gegeben und diese wäre bei dem hohen Wellengang und den Windböen nur schwer möglich gewesen. Alexander lächelte leicht und tat einen tiefen Atemzug. Er lauschte auf die Geräusche seiner Umgebung. 

Von oben hörte er das Singen und Gröhlen der Piraten, die ihren Sieg feierten. Durch das gleichmäßige Rauschen des Windes und der See konnte er nicht jede Zeile verstehen, doch ab und an wurden einige Wortfetzen zu ihm herunter getragen. 

"Bist du völlig verzweifelt, fragst dich, wie es weiter geht, dann nimm des Königs Schilling, Diener deiner Majestät." 

Offensichtlich war man dazu übergegangen, Spottlieder auf die Marine zu singen. Alexander ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, stemmte sich gegen seine Fesseln, doch er hatte nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass diese nachgeben würden. Sie waren mit einem festen Seemannsknoten gemacht und schnitten in seine Haut ein, er würde - sollte er das überleben - sicherlich einige Zeit noch die Spuren dieser Begegnung sehen können. 

„Hey, du!“ Dieses Mal zwang Alexander sich, seine Stimme besonders fest klingen zu lassen. 

„Ich sagte, ich will den Kapitän dieses Schiffes sprechen! Ich habe ihm ein Angebot zu machen!“ -

„Und bist du dumm wie ein Stück Seetang ist das halb so schlimm, steckst du nur tief genug im Arsch des Vorgesetzten drin.“

Der vulgäre Gesang war die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt.

„Was denn, bist du taub?“, setzte Alexander an, als er plötzlich schwere Schritte hinter seinem Aufpasser hörte. 

„Wie unhöflich. Der gute Piet ist nicht taub, er hört ausgezeichnet! Er ist lediglich stumm.“   
Wie zur Bestätigung öffnete der Stumme Piet den Mund und zeigte eine dunkle Mundhöhle, in der nur der Stummel einer Zunge zwischen den verwahrlosten Zähnen lag. Offensichtlich war ihm diese einst herausgeschnitten worden. Alexander erschauderte bei dem Anblick und senkte für einen Moment den Blick.

„Er ist mein loyalster Mann und ein wirklich guter Geheimnisträger, nicht wahr, Piet?“

Der Mann, der nun vor ihm stand, war sogar noch einen Ticken größer als der Stumme Piet und noch beeindruckender. Seine schwarzen Haare waren lang und wild, ebenso wie sein Bart, in den er mehrere Zöpfe eingeflochten hatte. Das Gesicht des Hünen wurde durch eine hässliche breite Narbe zu einer Fratze entstellt und seine grau-blauen Augen blickten unnachgiebig und grausam auf Alexander hinab, jagten einen unangenehmen Schauer über seinen Rücken. Für einen kurzen Moment lähmte ihn das Entsetzen, als ihm klar wurde, wen er da vor sich hatte. Zwar war er dem Mann noch nie zuvor begegnet, aber er hatte schon viele Legenden über ihn gehört, eine grausamer als die andere. Bis zum heutigen Tage hatte er alle für Seemannsgarn gehalten, für eine Übertreibung derjenigen, die ihre Fracht an die Piraten verloren hatten und die eine Ausrede dafür brauchten, dass sie mit leeren Händen und halber Mannschaft - wenn überhaupt - zurückkehrten. Doch als er ihn plötzlich vor sich sah, hielt er die Geschichten über die Grausamkeiten des Kapitän Narbengesicht nicht mehr für abwegig. 

Alexander sammelte sich, um dem Fremden möglichst direkt in die Augen zu schauen und keine Schwäche zu zeigen und ein leichtes, selbstgefälliges Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Züge, als er die blutverkrustete Nase des Anderen sah und wusste, dass er für diesen Schaden verantwortlich war. Dieses Grinsen erstarb jedoch, als der Fremde eine stumme Handbewegung machte und Piet einen Schlüssel von seinem Gürtel nahm, um den Kapitän in die Zelle einzulassen. Mit einem lauten Quietschen öffnete sich das Gitter und Kapitän Narbengesicht trat mit schweren Schritten ein. 

Unwillkürlich wich Alexander zurück - oder er versuchte es zumindest, nur um zu bemerken, dass seine Bewegungen noch immer durch die Fesseln an seinen Gliedmaßen und die Holzwand in seinem Rücken eingeschränkt waren. Er versuchte, innerlich ruhig zu bleiben und doch ging sein Atem merklich schneller, als eine unwillkommene Welle der Panik ihn überrollte. Dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit war ihm nicht gänzlich unbekannt und es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, denn es rief unangenehme Erinnerungen wach. So sehr er auch versuchte, sich darauf zu besinnen, dass der Mann ihm gegenüber Pirat und somit vor allen Dingen auf seinen eigenen Profit bedacht war, so wenig wollte sein Körper darauf reagieren. Ihm war schlecht, sein Magen rumorte und sein Herz schlug schneller, als der Kapitän immer näher und schließlich neben ihm zum Stehen kam, wo er sich hinkniete, um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu sein. So nahe, dass Alexander seinen rumgetränkten Atem riechen konnte. 

„Was ist es denn, was Ihr mir so dringend unterbreiten wolltet?“, fragte er mit einem spöttischen Ton in der dunklen Stimme, die Alexander durch Mark und Bein ging. Er versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass der Andere ihn durchaus beeindruckte und dass dessen plötzliches Eindringen in seine Intimsphäre ihm durchaus unangenehm war. 

„Ich bin Admiral Sir Alexander Cunningham, Kapitän der HMS Albatros. Ich möchte meine Freilassung und die meiner Männer verhandeln und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns in dieser Hinsicht auf eine angemessene Summe einigen könnten.“

Kapitän Narbengesicht lachte schallend und es klang nach einem entfernten Donnergrollen. 

„Ein Sir! Wie nobel! Ich hoffe, eure bescheidene Behausung ist euch soweit angenehm?“ 

Alexander schloss kurz die Augen, der nach Alkohol stinkende Atem war ihm zutiefst unangenehm und ließ seine Kopfschmerzen nur noch schlimmer werden. „Für welche Männer wollt ihr verhandeln, Admiral? Die, die meiner Crew beigetreten sind oder die, die mit der Albatros auf dem Grunde des Meeres untergegangen sind?“ Wieder dieses bösartige, diabolische Lachen, das Alexander vor Zorn seine Fäuste ballen ließ. Er hatte eine Verantwortung seiner Crew gegenüber und wie es schien, hatte er kläglich versagt. Sein ganzer, unbändiger Hass richtete sich auf den Piraten vor ihm. 

„Wieso?“, brachte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, „Was haben meine Männer euch getan? Sie haben nur ihren Dienst im Namen der Krone erfüllt. Es waren Knaben dabei, Männer, deren Witwen auf Nachricht von ihnen warten und die nicht wissen, was sie ihren Kindern erzählen sollen, warum ihre Väter niemals zurückkehren werden. Ihr hättet eine ordentliche Summe Reales für ihre Leben erhalten können!“  
„Was ein Preis würden gemeine Seemänner schon einbringen? Sie wollen essen und trinken, kosten uns mehr Ressourcen als ihre jämmerlichen Leben wert sind. Außerdem habe ich ihnen eine faire Wahl gelassen: Als Teil meiner Crew weiterleben oder im Namen der englischen Krone zu sterben. Sie waren ein kümmerlicher Anblick.“ 

Narbengesicht kam für einen Moment noch näher, sein Bart kratzte über Alexanders Wange, als er in sein Ohr raunte: „Einige haben sich sogar eingeschissen und um ihr Leben gewinselt.“ Alexander erschauderte und wich, soweit seine Fesseln es zuließen, vor ihm zurück. In einer schnellen, verzweifelten Geste zog er mit aller Macht seine Knie an und trat mit diesen nach dem Gesicht seines Peinigers. Dieser wich geschickt aus - dieses Mal ließ er sich offensichtlich nicht so einfach überrumpeln - und antwortete mit einem Faustschlag in Alexanders Magengrube. 

„Ich glaube, es täte euch gut, noch ein wenig darüber nachzudenken, in welcher Position ihr euch befindet, 'Admiral'.“ Er erhob sich blitzschnell und zog sich zum Ausgang der Zelle zurück, wo Piet ihm sofort das Gitter öffnete. „Er wird heute keine Nahrung erhalten. Lass niemanden zu ihm. Du und die Ratten sollen die nächste Zeit seine einzigen Gefährten sein.“


	3. Geister der Vergangenheit (Liam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam versucht zu verdrängen, dass er anstelle eines Offiziers der Royal Navy seine ehemalige Jugendliebe gefangen hat. Leider ist er nicht allzu gut darin, mit seinen Gefühlen umzugehen...

Das gemeinschaftliche Gelage nach einer Schlacht ging an diesem Tage spurlos an Liam vorbei. Durch einen Schleier des Alkohols getrübt saß der Kapitän nur stumm an seinem Platz und spielte mit einem Messer in seiner Hand, welches er immer wieder in regelmäßigen Abständen in die hölzerne Tischplatte bohrte. 

Die Geister der Vergangenheit, von denen er geglaubt hatte, sie endlich hinter sich gelassen zu haben, waren mit einem Mal wieder da und greifbarer, als ihm lieb sein konnte. Er hatte in der Zelle vergeblich nach einem Zeichen des Erkennens gesucht, doch er hatte nichts gefunden als Sturheit und unterdrückte Angst. Letztere konnte er bei einem Mann riechen und beinahe ärgerte es ihn, dass Alexander sich vor ihm fürchtete, obgleich dieser sich alle Mühe gegeben hatte, dies vor ihm zu verbergen. Er war immer schon ein verdammt schlechter Lügner gewesen. Oder lag es daran, dass Liam ihn immer schon durchschauen konnte? 

„Alles klar, Käptn?“

Der Quartiermeister runzelte die Stirn und stieß den gedankenverlorenen Mann leicht mit seinem Ellenbogen an. „Du siehst abwesend aus.“ Liam schüttelte den Kopf - etwas, dass er sofort bereute, als die Welt begann, sich um ihn herum zu drehen - und nahm wider besseren Wissens noch einen tiefen Schluck von seinem Rum. 

„Heute Abend trägst du die Verantwortung für das Schiff“, brachte er nur undeutlich hervor, „und dafür, dass dieser Becher heute nicht mehr leer wird.“ Er deutete fahrig auf den Tonkrug, welcher vor ihm stand. Heute Nacht würde er nicht mit dem Trinken aufhören, bis er all diese ungewollten Gefühle abgeschüttelt hatte, die ihn quälten. Die Begegnung mit Alexander hatte ihn bis ins Mark erschüttert. 

Dixon legte die Stirn in Falten, sagte aber nichts außer einem pflichtbewussten „Aye“ und schenkte seinem Kapitän nach. Liam ignorierte den besorgten Blick seines Quartiermeisters geflissentlich und setzte erneut den Krug an die rauen Lippen. In diesem Moment wankte ein wahrscheinlich nicht minder betrunkener Mann als er auf ihn zu und blieb vor seinem Tisch stehen. Voller Unmut hob er den Blick und sah nach oben. Er kannte den Mann nicht, ein hageres Kerlchen mit Verbrechervisage und unstetem Blick. Wie es schien war er von dem Schiff der Royal Navy zu ihnen übergelaufen, denn er trug noch immer die Culotten unter einem nachlässig geschlossenen blauen Gehrock, Perücke und Zweispitz schienen den Weg alles Irdischen gegangen zu sein.   
„Aye, Kapitän, ich wollte mal fragen, was jetzt aus dem Admiral wird“, kam er ohne Umschweife zur Sache. Seine Aussprache war vom Alkohol verwaschen und seine krächzige Stimme klang unangenehm in Liams Ohren.

Augenblicklich setzte Liam sich in seinem Stuhl auf und machte sich instinktiv größer, seine Muskeln spannten sich unmerklich an. Dixon, der den Umschwung der Stimmung sofort bemerkte, sah alarmiert von einem zum Anderen. 

„Wie ist dein Name, Seemann“, fragte Liam langsam und bedächtig. 

„Stanley, Käptn.“ - 

„Nun, Stanley, wie lange bist du an Bord dieses Schiffes?“

Der Andere sah ihn irritiert an. „Ein paar Stunden, Sir?“

„Nun, dann wird sich wohl noch zeigen, wo deine Loyalitäten und Talente liegen, Stanley. Bis dahin ist das Wohlergehen des werten Admiral meine Angelegenheit.“ Mit diesen scharfen Worten wandte sich Liam wieder seinem Krug zu. Doch er hatte nicht mit der Hartnäckigkeit des Anderen gerechnet, der sein Wort erneut an ihn richtete.

„Ich mein ja nur... Solltet ihr nicht ein Exempel statuieren? Ihn öffentlich verprügeln lassen oder sowas?“ Stanley zog ein kurzes, aber scharfes Messer hervor und ließ es vor Liams Gesicht baumeln. „Ich würde euch mit dem größten Vergnügen dabei behilflich sein. Der dienstbeflissene Bastard hat es nicht anders verdient. Ich würde ihm zu gerne seine kleinen, stechenden Augen herausreißen, mit denen er mich immer von oben herab angesehen hat und ihm seine scharfe Zunge herausschneiden, die den Befehl gegeben hat, mich auszupeitschen.“ Er grinste hinterhältig und für einen kurzen Moment konnte man die Boshaftigkeit in seinem Blick sehen...

Was dann geschah, dauerte nur Sekunden und doch schien für einen kurzen Moment die Zeit stillzustehen. Noch während Stanleys Worten war Liam aufgestanden und langsam um den Tisch herum gegangen. Die Gespräche und das laute Gröhlen der Piraten erstarben plötzlich, als der Kapitän vor Stanley zum Stehen kam und sie alle gebannt dem Schauspiel zusahen. 

Doch Liam bemerkte die Blicke nicht. Er war erfüllt von einem unbändigen Zorn, der so tief und schwarz war wie die raue aufgewühlte See in einem tosenden Sturm. Die Wogen umspülten ihn mit einer solchen Heftigkeit, zogen ihn hinab und nahmen ihm die Luft zum Atmen, sodass er zu ertrinken und sich selbst zu verlieren drohte. Mit einem einzigen, gezielten Schlag brach er Stanley die Nase, der zweite traf seinen Kiefer und ließ diesen mit einem lauten Knacken aus dem Gelenk springen. Die nächsten Hiebe gingen in einem roten Meer aus Blut und Rage unter und Liam ließ erst von seinem Opfer ab, als dieses reglos unter ihm auf dem Boden lag. In rasender Geschwindigkeit breitete sich das klebrige Blut in einer Lache auf dem Holzboden aus und färbte diesen dunkelrot, sickerte durch die undichten Dielen hindurch und würde auch dort Spuren eines schnellen und grausamen Kampfes hinterlassen. Völlig außer Atmen, Gesicht, Hände und Rock mit Blut verschmiert, rappelte sich Liam auf und griff nach seinem Tonkrug. „Noch jemand eine Meinung dazu, wie ich mein Schiff führen soll?“, fragte er laut und bedrohlich in die Runde. 

Niemand antwortete. Man hätte eine Golddublone fallen hören können. 

Liam nahm einen letzten tiefen Schluck aus seinem Becher, dann warf er ihn in einer schnellen Geste gegen die Wand, wo er mit einem lauten Klirren zerschellte und einige Männer erschrocken zusammenzucken ließ. 

„Schafft das weg“, knurrte er zwei seiner Crewmitglieder, die in erreichbarer Nähe saßen, an und trat zur Bestätigung gegen die Seite des toten Mannes, dessen Gesicht nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen war. Dann begab er sich schnellen Schrittes in seine Offizierskajüte und ließ das Massaker, das er angerichtet hatte, hinter sich zurück.

Bevor er jedoch die Tür hinter sich schließen konnte, stellte Dixon den Fuß in die Tür und schob sich hinter ihm in das Zimmer hinein. „Hältst du diesen Auftritt für angebracht?“ Liam drehte sich nicht um, er kannte den vorwurfsvollen Blick, den der Quartiermeister ihm gerade zuwarf. Dixon war einige Jahre älter als er und das lockige Haar war bereits ergraut, ebenso wie der Drei-Tage-Bart, den er beinahe peinlich genau pflegte. Obgleich von der Crew gewählt, verstanden er und der Quartiermeister sich für gewöhnlich gut, zogen an einem Strang und vertraten die gleichen Ansichten. Liam hielt große Stücke auf Dixons Meinung, obschon dieser ihn manchmal besser durchschaute als ihm lieb sein konnte.

Liam spürte einen Anfall von Schwäche, als das Adrenalin in seinem Körper abebbte und er ließ sich in einer behäbigen Geste in den Sessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen, den viel zu schweren, dröhnenden Kopf auf die rechte, mit zahlreichen Ringen geschmückte Hand gestützt. „Was willst du, Dixon? Lass mich allein, gottverdammt.“

Der Quartiermeister kam jedoch ohne zu zögern näher und lehnte sich neben Liam gegen den edlen Schreibtisch aus Ebenholz. „Was das sollte, will ich wissen! Du hast Glück, dass dieser Stanley eine Kanaille war und weder bei der Navy noch unseren Männern großen Anklang fand. Aber was, bei allen sieben Weltmeeren, hast du dir bei diesem Gemetzel gedacht? Nicht einmal seine eigene Mutter würde den armen Tropf wiedererkennen!“

Liam gab keine Antwort. Er hatte einen bitteren, eisernen Geschmack im Mund, der ihm übel werden ließ und er kämpfte mit aller Gewalt dagegen an, sich nicht übergeben zu müssen. Noch immer rasten seine Gedanken, sein Herz schlug schneller in seiner Brust und Bilder der Vergangenheit, von denen er glaubte, sie längst vergessen zu haben, stiegen immer wieder vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte Liam Dixon seufzen. „Du siehst scheiße aus, Käptn. Schlaf deinen Rausch aus. Und krieg das - was auch immer das gerade gewesen sein mag - in den Griff.“ Als Liam die Augen schloss, hörte er noch die festen Schritte des Älteren auf dem Dielenboden und das Knarren der Tür, als diese hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.


	4. Der Schöne und das Biest (Alexander)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander wird zum Kapitän gebracht und seine Befürchtungen zeigen Schlimmstes...

In Gefangenschaft wurden Minuten zu Stunden, Stunden zu Tagen und Tage zu Wochen. Alexander versuchte sich an den Mahlzeiten und dem spärlichen Licht, welches durch die Planken hereinfiel, zu orientieren, doch vergebens. Schon sehr bald hatte er jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Auch glaubte er, dass man ihm absichtlich zu den unterschiedlichsten Zeiten eine karge Speise reichte, gerade so viel, dass er nicht verhungerte, doch zu wenig, um jemals satt zu werden.

Der Stumme Piet war irgendwann durch einen jüngeren und sehr viel geschwätzigeren Piraten ersetzt worden. Einmal unterhielt dieser bei der Wachablösung sich mit einem anderen Mann darüber, dass der Kapitän ein ehemaliges Mitglied aus Alexanders Crew so zu Tode geprügelt habe, dass er über und über, von Kopf bis Fuß in dessen Blut getränkt gewesen sei. Alexander hoffte, dass diese Geschichte nur den einen Zweck hatte, ihn einzuschüchtern, doch etwas in dem Blick seiner Bewacher sagte ihm, dass auch diese nicht frei von Angst bei dieser Vorstellung waren. Er hatte Kapitän Narbengesicht nur einmal gesehen seit seiner Gefangennahme, doch dieser hatte nicht den Eindruck auf ihn gemacht, zimperlich zu sein. Was hatte dieses Warten auf eine Änderung seines Zustandes zu bedeuten? Hätten die Piraten ihn töten wollen, so war er sich sicher, wäre dies längst geschehen. Sie versorgten ihn jedoch regelmäßig mit Essen, opferten auf See wertvolle Ressourcen für ihn, sodass er zumindest davon ausgehen konnte, dass er noch einen Zweck für die Piraten hatte. 

Die Einsamkeit war Alexanders stetiger Begleiter, denn die Zellen des Piratenschiffes waren bis auf seine eigene leer und seine einzige Gesellschaft waren die Wachen vor seiner Tür und die Ratten, die sich ein Stück von seiner Mahlzeit stibitzen, wenn er diese stehen ließ. 

Schließlich, er vermutete ob des fehlenden Lichts, dass es bereits Abend sein musste, kamen plötzlich zwei Männer zu seiner Zelle und blieben vor dieser stehen. Der eine war ein Mann mittleren Alters mit wettergegerbtem Gesicht und großen goldenen Ringen im Ohr. Er trug einen ledernen Dreispitz und darunter ein rotes Tuch, welches halb über einem Auge hing. Dieses schien erblindet zu sein, denn dort, wo für gewöhnlich die Pupille saß, fand sich nur ein milchigweißer Schleier. Das andere Auge blickte spöttisch auf Alexander hinab, während er die Tür zu dessen Zelle aufschloss. Sein Begleiter, welcher eintrat, um Alexanders Ketten zu lösen, hatte eine dunkle Hautfarbe und das schwarze Haar war kurz geschoren. Auch in seinen Ohren steckten je drei große goldene Ohrringe und um seine Mundwinkel konnte man einen dunklen Bartschatten erkennen. Beide Männer waren in lederne Gehröcke gekleidet und hatten je zwei bedrohlich aussehende Musketen an ihrem Gürtel. 

„Hoch mit dir, Faulpelz, der Käptn verlangt nach dir!“, rief der Einäugige, während sein Gefährte Alexander grob packte und auf die Beine zog. Es fühlte sich ungewohnt an nach all der Zeit gefesselt in der Zelle wieder auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen. Alexander taumelte prompt gegen den Dunkelhäutigen, welcher ihn in einem harten Griff festhielt und somit vorm Fallen bewahrte. Als er das Gleichgewicht wiedergewonnen hatte, rieb er sich seine schmerzenden Handgelenke, welche von den Ketten aufgescheuert und blutverkrustet waren.

„Was will der Kapitän von mir?“, fragte Alexander unwillig und versuchte möglichst unbeeindruckt zu wirken. 

„Wer weiß...“ Der Einäugige grinste schief und legte eine Hand auf Alexanders Schulter, um ihm einen kleinen Schubs zu geben und ihn unsanft nach vorne zu bugsieren. „Die Nächte auf See können recht einsam sein... Der Kapitän hat ein Faible für Blondinen.“

Alexander brauchte einen Moment und wollte schon antworten, dass sich an Bord seines Schiffes keinerlei Frauen befanden, mit denen er hätte dienen können, als er plötzlich innehielt und den Gehalt jener Botschaft sacken ließ. 

„Was soll das heißen?“, fragte er zögerlich und die beiden Piraten lachten schadenfroh. „Du hast schon richtig gehört, Freundchen...“, gab der Andere zurück. „Blauröcke wie dich verspeist der Kapitän zum Frühstück.“ Er machte eine ziemlich obszöne Geste und Alexander lief augenblicklich ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Bisher hatte er immer nur Gerüchte gehört, vage Erzählungen über diese... Praktiken, die so abscheulich sein sollten, dass sie einen Mann mit einhundertprozentiger Sicherheit ins Fegefeuer bringen würden. Er konnte nur erahnen, was ihm für ein Martyrium bevorstehen würde... War das der Grund, weshalb man ihn am Leben gelassen hatte? Um dem Kapitän zu Diensten zu sein? Er hatte den Mann gesehen, an Größe und Kampfgewicht war der diesem weit unterlegen, in einem direkten Zweikampf würde er nur mit List und Tücke, nicht aber mit Stärke gewinnen können. Und er bezweifelte, dass er die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, sich einen strategisch günstigen Plan für eine Flucht auszudenken. Das flaue Gefühl in Alexanders Magengrube wurde immer stärker, während ihn die Piraten nach oben zur Kapitänkajüte eskortierten.

Der Dunkelhäutige klopfte an der Tür und öffnete diese gleich darauf, als keine Antwort kam, während der Einäugige Alexander einen groben Stoß versetzte, um ihn in den Raum hineinzuschieben. Kaum hatte sich die grobe Holztür hinter ihnen geschlossen, fühlte sich Alexander von den beiden Männern gepackt und seine Hände wurden mit dicken Seilen hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt. „Was soll das?“, fluchte er und spannte seine Muskeln an, um sich mit aller Macht gegen die Behandlung zu wehren, „lasst mich los, ihr elenden Bastarde!“

Der Einäugige gab ihm einen harten Schlag mit dem Griff seiner Muskete gegen den Kopf, bevor er diese auf ihn richtete und sie mit einem Klicken entsicherte. „Ich halte das für keine gute Idee“, grinste er schief und bedeutete seinem Begleiter, auch Alexanders Beine zu fesseln. Sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals vor Wut und Angst, er hatte sich überrumpeln lassen wie ein unerfahrener Knabe. Die beiden Kerle schleppten ihn in die Kajüte hinein und warfen ihn auf die schmale hölzerne Koje, welche in der rechten Ecke des Raumes in einem hölzernen Alkoven stand. 

„Der Käptn wird bestimmt gleich bei dir sein und sich gebührend um dich kümmern, Schönheit“, lachte einer der beiden und legte seinem Kumpel eine Hand auf die Schulter, um mit ihm zusammen die Kapitänskajüte wieder zu verlassen. Augenblicklich stemmte Alexander sich gegen seine Fesseln und versuchte, sich aus diesen zu befreien. Er musste hier raus, solange er noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Doch die Fesseln schnitten tief in seine Handgelenke ein, gegen diese fachmännischen Seemannsknoten hatte er keine Chance, auch dröhnte sein Kopf noch von dem Schlag, den er erhalten hatte und er spürte, wie Blut seine Schläfe hinunterlief. Kraftlos ließ sich Alexander zurück auf das karge Lager fallen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er fühlte sich, als habe er auf ganzer Linie versagt. Er starrte an die hölzerne Decke über der Kajüte und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was ihm nun bevorstehen würde. Eine schier endlose Weile hörte er nichts außer dem Rauschen der Wellen und dem entfernten Gröhlen der Piraten unter Deck. 

Dann, endlich, näherten sich schwere Schritte der Kajüte und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Alexander hielt die Luft an in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, man würde ihn und seine missliche Lage nicht sofort bemerken. Von seiner Position aus konnte er nicht sehen, ob es wirklich Narbengesicht war, der das Zimmer betreten hatte und somit blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten. 

Die schweren Schritte kamen näher und er erkannte die hochgewachsene Gestalt des Piratenkapitäns. Dieser schien seine Gegenwart tatsächlich noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn er ging an ihm vorbei zu einem großen Schreibtisch aus Ebenholz, auf dem sich diverse Seekarten und nautische Geräte stapelten. Neben einer Schreibfeder und einem Tintenfass befanden sich dort mehrere Öllampen und Kerzenleuchter, welche das Zimmer in ein schummriges, warmes Licht tauchten und gruselige Schatten über die Wände tanzen ließen. Der Pirat griff nach einem Becher und einer bauchigen Flasche mit einer goldbraunen klaren Flüssigkeit darin und schenkte sich etwas davon ein. Gerade als er dazu ansetzte zu trinken, wanderte sein Blick durch den Raum und blieb auf dem gefesselten Gefangenen liegen. Für einen Augenblick schien es Alexander, als sähe er eine Mischung aus Überraschung und Entsetzen in dessen Blick, welcher jedoch so schnell wieder verschwand, dass er hinterher nicht mehr hätte sagen können, ob dieser wirklich existiert hatte. 

Der Pirat leerte den Becher in einem tiefen Zug und stellte ihn geräuschvoll ab, bevor er auf Alexander zuging. „Welch eine Überraschung. Ist es euch in eurer Zelle etwa zu langweilig geworden, Admiral?“, fragte er spöttisch und ließ sich neben Alexander auf der Bettkante nieder. 

„Zum Teufel mit euch, Pirat. Ihr wisst genau, dass eure Männer mich hierher verschleppt haben“, knurrte Alexander durch zusammengepresste Zähne hindurch. 

Der Kapitän antwortete nicht und ließ nur mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns den Blick über Alexander gleiten. Dieser wagte es nicht, sich auch nur zu bewegen, aus Angst was der Andere mit ihm anstellen würde. Und in der Tat beugte der Pirat sich zu ihm hinab, sodass Alexander erneut seinen Whiskygetränkten Atem spüren konnte. Er hob seine Hand und ließ diese beinahe sanft durch Alexanders blonde Locken streichen, berührte die schmerzende Stelle an dessen Schläfe, was ihn leicht zusammenzucken ließ. Der Kapitän führte seine Finger an seine Lippen und leckte mit einem Grinsen das frische Blut davon ab. 

„Was haben meine Männer euch erzählt, was ich mit euch anstellen werde?“, fragte er mit einem gewissen Amüsement, als er den gefesselten Mann unter sich betrachtete und Alexander konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm beim Klang seiner Stimme ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. 

„Sie waren recht... deutlich“, gab Alexander zurück und brachte allen Mut - oder war es Wahnwitz? - den er besaß, auf, um seinem Gegenüber direkt in die Augen zu schauen. 

„Bringen wir es nun endlich hinter uns? Doch ich warne euch, meinen Willen werdet ihr niemals brechen, Pirat.“

Wieder herrschte kurzes Schweigen zwischen ihnen, als der Ältere ihn von oben herab ansah und schließlich diabolisch grinste. „Ist das so?“, fragte er. „Ich dachte in der Royal Navy sind derartige Dinge an der Tagesordnung...“ Er streckte erneut eine Hand nach Alexander aus und strich über dessen Wange hinab zu seinen Schultern. Alexander sog scharf die Luft ein und schloss die Augen. Er konnte nicht umhin, zu zittern als er spürte, wie die Hand des Anderen über seine Arme tiefer glitt, als er hörte, wie die Kleidung des Piraten raschelte. 

Wenig später fühlte er kalten Stahl auf seiner Haut. Seine Gedanken rasten ebenso wie sein Puls, immer wieder dachte er an seine kleine Schwester und an ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit. Ob er Mary jemals wiedersehen würde? Für einen kurzen Moment wünschte er sich zurück in seine Jugend, zurück nach England. Er tauchte wieder vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Wie lange war es her, dass er an ihn gedacht hatte? Ihn durchfuhr der alberne Gedanke, dass er ihn, wenn er jetzt hier wäre, beschützt hätte, wie er es damals immer vor seinem Vater getan hatte. Noch ehe Alexander sich für diesen kindischen Gedanken schelten konnte, fühlte er plötzlich ein Ziehen an seinen Fesseln und hörte, wie diese rissen. 

Überrascht öffnete er die Augen, gerade noch rechtzeitig genug um zu sehen, wie der Pirat auch die Seile an seinen Füßen mit einem Dolch durch schnitt. 

„Schaut nicht so überrascht, Admiral, dachtet ihr wirklich, ich hätte es so nötig, mich an eurer hässlichen Visage zu vergehen?“, fragte er und erhob sich, während er die Waffe wieder wegsteckte. „Steht auf, bevor ihr euch noch mehr lächerlich macht. Meine Männer haben es wohl etwas zu gut gemeint.“

Alexander setzte sich eilig auf und spürte, wie die Röte in seine Wangen schoss. Was sollte diese Farce? Hatte der Andere ihn nur deswegen holen lassen, um ihn zu demütigen? Er erhob sich und trat dem Piraten gegenüber, Zorn und Scham machten sich in ihm breit.

„Verfluchter Pirat“, knurrte er, während er sich aufrichtete, um auf den Anderen zuzugehen und sich vor ihm aufzubauen - soweit das bei der Größe des Piraten überhaupt möglich war - da dieser ihn trotzdem noch ein gutes Stück überragte. „Was wollt ihr dann von mir?“

„Von euch? - Gar nichts. Enttäuscht?“, provozierte der Kapitän ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen, bevor er fortfuhr: „Von eurer Familie: 500 Achterstücke für eure Freilassung.“

Nun war es an Alexander, zu lachen. „Von meiner Familie? Nun, dann könnt ihr mich gleich über die Planke gehen lassen, denn von meiner Familie werdet ihr kein Geld erhalten“, sagte er bitter. 

Der Andere hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Ich bin sicher, euer Vater oder eure Gemahlin werden euch mit Freuden auslösen. Oder seid ihr sein solch unliebsamer Geselle, dass eure Familie froh ist, euch endlich los zu sein? Vielleicht sollte ich 500 Achterstücke dafür verlangen, dass ich euch behalte!“

Alexander ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und es verlangte ihm eine unglaubliche Willenskraft und Selbstbeherrschung ab, dem Piraten keine schallende Ohrfeige zu verpassen. „Mein Vater ist tot“, presste er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch, „und ich habe nie geheiratet. Meine einzige Schwester lebt in England und wäre dankbar, wenn sie 500 Achterstücke zur freien Verfügung hätte. Vielleicht hättet ihr das Geschenk eurer Männer nicht so leichtsinnig in den Wind schlagen sollen, denn für mich werdet ihr sonst keinerlei Verwendung haben.“

Der Admiral wusste, dass seine Argumentation gerade auf sehr wackeligen Beinen stand und er versuchen sollte, dem Piraten deutlich zu machen, dass es durchaus Geldgeber gab, die froh über seine Freilassung wären, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass Zorn und Trotz in ihm aufstiegen. Wie auch immer der Fremde es anstellte, er hatte es zielsicher geschafft, seinen wunden Punkt zu treffen. Alexander liebte seine Schwester über alle Maßen, aber sie war keine reiche Frau und obgleich sie wahrscheinlich versuchen würde, das Geld für seine Freilassung aufzutreiben, so wollte er ihr diese Bürde nicht auferlegen. Geheiratet hatte er nie. Sein Freund Rogers legte ihm zwar in regelmäßigen Abständen nahe, dass es an der Zeit wäre, endlich sesshaft zu werden und wurde auch nicht müde, Alexander die passenden Kandidatinnen für eine Heirat vorzustellen, doch bisher hatte er sich nie dazu durchringen können, einer Dame den Vorzug zu geben. Er hatte viele junge und schöne Mädchen vorgestellt bekommen, einige waren sogar regelrecht bezaubernd gewesen, aus gutem Hause, gebildet, mit einem einflussreichen Vater im Rücken: alles hätte so perfekt sein können und doch hatte er es nicht fertig gebracht, eine von ihnen zu lieben. Alexander fühlte sich ruhelos, getrieben, unfähig, lange an einem Ort zu verweilen. Und wie sollte er eine Frau glücklich machen, wenn sein Leben daraus bestand, zur See zu fahren? 

Als er zurück zum Kapitän blickte, schien es ihm, als sähe er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Erleichterung in dessen Blick, doch erneut verschwand diese schneller, als er brauchte, um sie wirklich greifbar zu machen. „Nun, so werde ich meine Forderung an eure Regierung stellen, Admiral. Gute Führungskräfte sind schwer zu bekommen und es würde mich wundern, wenn die Royal Navy es sich entgehen lassen würde, zu versuchen, mir ein Schnippchen zu schlagen. Bis dahin werden wir eure Unterkunft an Bord ein wenig... komfortabler gestalten. Ihr werdet ab heute in meiner Offizierskajüte bleiben und könnt euch in dieser frei bewegen, solange ihr keine Dummheiten macht.“  
Kapitän Narbengesicht zog erneut seinen Dolch und legte den kalten Stahl so geschickt unter Alexanders Kinn, dass dieser gezwungen war, zu ihm nach oben zu schauen, die Klinge direkt an seiner Kehle, ohne ihn jedoch zu verletzen. „Es wäre doch ein Jammer, wenn ich diesen hübschen Lockenkopf von euren Schultern schneiden müsste, oder?“, raunte er und war Alexander plötzlich so nahe, dass es ihm vorkam, als würde er in den grau-blauen Augen des anderen ertrinken. Für einen kurzen Moment war ihm, als kenne er diese Augen, diesen Blick, der ihm durch Mark und Bein ging, doch er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, diesem Mann schon einmal begegnet zu sein.

So schnell die Nähe des Anderen gekommen war, so schnell war sie auch wieder vorbei. Beinahe fluchtartig verließ Narbengesicht den Raum und ließ Alexander ein wenig ratlos in der Kajüte zurück.


	5. Der Mensch ist dem Menschen… (Liam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wenn sich plötzlich gemeinsame Interessen auftun...

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als Liam in seine Kajüte zurückkehrte. Seit Jahren fand er keinen geregelten Schlaf mehr und verbrachte viele Nächte an Deck seines Schiffes, bevor er sich erst in den frühen Morgenstunden für eine kurze Ruhephase in seiner Koje zurückzog. Doch heute war etwas anders. Als er sich dem hölzernen Alkoven näherte, lag dort bereits eine schlafende Gestalt, die Decke weit und schützend über sich gezogen. Nur ein seidig weiches Meer aus goldenen Locken ergoss sich über das Kissen, weckte in Liam die Begierde, es erneut zu berühren und durch seine Finger gleiten zu lassen. Der Pirat wandte sich ab und ließ sich mit einem Seufzen in den Sessel seines Schreibtisches sinken, um der reglosen Person beim Schlafen zuzusehen. 

Da hatte er sich ja etwas Schönes eingebrockt. Als seine Männer ihm Alexander gebracht hatten, war er selbst überrumpelt gewesen. Wie könnte er jenem Mann etwas antun? Und doch - für einen kurzen Moment war die Versuchung groß gewesen, als er seine Hand an dessen Wange gelegt und seine Wärme gespürt hatte, das Geschenk einfach anzunehmen. Wie lange war es her, dass er ihm so nahe gewesen war? Wahrscheinlich noch nie, denn damals hätte er sich niemals getraut, Alexander näher zu sein als absolut nötig, wenn sie sich berührten, dann waren es kleine Zufälligkeiten, Gedankenlosigkeiten Alexanders, der schon damals nicht ermessen konnte, welche Wirkung er auf Liam ausübte. Und jetzt, Jahre später, waren sie beide keine Knaben mehr, standen sogar auf verschiedenen Seiten des Gesetzes... und doch überrollten Liam mit dieser schicksalshaften Begegnung Wünsche und Begierden, die er lange in sich vergraben und von denen er immer gehofft hatte, sie würden niemals das Tageslicht erblicken. Die heutige Nacht verbrachte der Ältere auf dem Stuhl seines Schreibtisches, doch dies würde keine Dauerlösung werden können, das machte ihm spätestens am nächsten Tag sein schmerzender Nacken deutlich bewusst. Irgendwann würde er sich seinen Dämonen Auge in Auge stellen müssen... und er wusste noch nicht, ob er dazu wirklich bereit war. 

Den Tag verbrachte Liam größtenteils an Deck der Eisernen Jungfrau, denn dorthin konnte Alexander ihm nicht folgen. Dieser war - zumindest vorerst - auf sein Quartier beschränkt und Liam wagte es nicht, dieses vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu betreten. Die Jungfrau hatte Kurs auf Nassau gesetzt, denn es musste nicht nur ein Schreiben aufgesetzt und verschickt werden, welches die Freilassung ihres Gefangenen aushandeln sollte, auch Liams Schiff hatte im Sturm den ein oder anderen Schaden genommen, den er in Nassau reparieren lassen wollte, bevor er sich auf eine Konfrontation mit der Royal Navy in Charles Town einließ. Er war den Tag über so beschäftigt, dass er für einen Moment vergaß, dass er nicht mehr alleine war und so überraschte es ihn am Abend, als er in seine Kajüte zurückkehrte und der Tisch bereits für zwei Personen gedeckt worden war. 

Er sah sich um und fand Alexander auf dem Bett sitzend, ein Buch in der Hand, welches zuvor auf seinem Schreibtisch gelegen hatte. Liams Quartiermeister hatte sich offenbar darum gekümmert, dass ihr Gefangener versorgt wurde, denn Alexander trug eine frische Uniform der Royal Navy (von denen hatten sie tatsächlich noch einige in diversen Kleiderkisten unter Deck auf Lager) und seine Haare waren mit einem schwarzen Band zu einem eleganten Pferdeschwanz zusammengenommen. Für einen kurzen Moment tat Liam nichts außer den Anblick des Anderen in sich aufzunehmen, nie hätte er geglaubt, dass er ihn noch einmal so sehen würde. Wieder überrollte ihn eine Welle aus Erinnerungen: Alexander, wie er sich auf sein Bett hatte fallen lassen und der, wie auch in diesem Moment, so in einem Buch versunken war als er hereinkam, dass Liam sich lautstark räuspern musste, um ihn auf seine Gegenwart aufmerksam zu machen. Auch damals hatte er oft minutenlang dagestanden und dem Jüngeren beim Lesen zugesehen, wie seine Augen über die Seiten flogen, die Mundwinkel zu einem leichten, aufgeregten Lächeln verzogen, wenn ihn etwas begeisterte. So fand er ihn auch heute vor, um einige Jahre gealtert, aber nicht weniger schön anzusehen. Liam räusperte sich und im Gegensatz zu damals, wo er ihn lediglich angelächelt hatte, sprang Alexander wie angeschossen vom Bett auf und klappte das Buch zu. 

Er hat noch immer Angst, durchfuhr es Liam mit leichtem Bedauern. Nie hatte er geglaubt, dass es einmal so weit kommen würde, dass Alexander, sein Gil, sich vor ihm fürchten würde. Er versuchte zwar, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber seit ihrer ersten Begegnung sah Liam die Furcht in den Augen des Anderen. Für ihn war er nur Kapitän Narbengesicht, einer der schlimmsten Schrecken der sieben Weltmeere. 

„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr euch bereits in meiner Kajüte eingelebt, Admiral“, kommentierte Liam bitterer, als er es beabsichtigt hatte, doch dies konnte seinem schlechten Ruf, welchen er aufrechterhalten musste, nur entgegen kommen. Er schritt hinüber zu dem gedecken Tisch und ließ sich am Kopfende in den kunstvoll geschnitzten Stuhl fallen, bevor er herausfordernd zu Alexander hinüber sah. „Braucht der Sir eine Sondereinladung oder leistet ihr mir auch so beim Abendessen Gesellschaft?“

Alexander runzelte leicht die Stirn und kam zu ihm hinüber, legte in beinahe sanfter Geste das Buch neben sich ab, bevor er sich ebenfalls setzte. 

Es folgte ein Moment des unangenehmen Schweigens, als Liam ihnen beiden Wein einschenkte und sich seinem Essen zuwandte. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick verstohlen zu Alexander hinüber, unsicher, was er sagen sollte. Der Andere erkannte ihn nicht, hielt ihn für seinen Feind und ganz Unrecht hatte er damit nicht. Das, was er ihm in der Gefängniszelle gesagt hatte, entsprach zumindest halb der Wahrheit: Er hatte den Männern der Royal Navy die Option gelassen, sich ihm anzuschließen. Was von Alexanders Schiff übrig geblieben war, hatte er auf den Grund des Meeresboden geschickt, allerdings nicht, wie behauptet, mit dessen Besatzung an Bord. Diese hatte er mit einer minimalen Grundversorgung und einer Waffe auf einer Insel ausgesetzt, wo sie zumindest die Chance hatten, gerettet zu werden. Nur Alexander hatte er als Geisel genommen, unschlüssig, was er nun mit ihm anstellen sollte. Freilassen konnte er ihn nicht, ohne sein Gesicht zu verlieren, aber ihm etwas anzutun brachte er nicht übers Herz. 

So schwiegen sie sich eine Weile aus, bis es schließlich Alexander war, der die Stille nicht mehr ertrug und das Wort an ihn richtete. Seine Hand strich sachte über das Buch, welches noch immer neben ihm auf dem Holztisch lag. „Ich war so frei, mich an eurer Bibliothek zu vergreifen“, sagte er und fügte, nicht ganz ohne Vorwurf hinzu, „oder wem auch immer diese Bücher und dieses Schiff vor euch gehörten.“

Liam lachte trocken und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es mag euch überraschen, dass ein Pirat zu lesen vermag, aber alle Bücher, die ihr hier seht, habe ich eigenhändig für meine Bibliothek ausgewählt.“

Alexander hob leicht eine Augenbraue an. „Das überrascht mich in der Tat. Ihr lest also Hobbes?“

„Vor einer Weile, ja. Ich halte nicht allzu viel davon“, antwortete Liam schulterzuckend. Nun war es an Alexander, erstaunt zu sein. „Ich glaubte, seine Ansichten müssten euch doch entgegenkommen? Der Mensch, der dem Menschen ein Wolf ist und angetrieben wird von Verlangen und Furcht. Das Gefühl der egoistischen Rachsucht sollte einem Piraten doch sehr entgegen kommen...“

Der Ältere lachte leise und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Wäre dies meine Ansicht, so hätte meine Mannschaft sich längst gegenseitig zerfleischt und mich auf einer einsamen Insel ausgesetzt, um mich einem unrühmlichen Schicksal zu überlassen. Stattdessen haben wir einen strikten Kodex, dessen Einhaltung kompromisslos ist, wenn man dieser Crew beitreten will. Die Tatsache, dass laut Hobbes nur dann ein Staat gebildet werden kann, wenn mehrere Menschen dezidiert entscheiden, sich zu einer Gesellschaft zusammenzuschließen und einen politischen Körper zu bilden, erscheint mir eher einem Admiral der Royal Navy angemessen.“

Sein Gegenüber stellte energisch seinen Becher ab, um nach dem Buch zu greifen und den Kopf zu schütteln. „Keineswegs! Ich finde es vermessen, davon auszugehen, dass alle Menschen die gleichen Chancen und Rechte haben! Würden wir mit den gleichen körperlichen und geistigen Dispositionen geboren, so wäre unsere Welt eine Andere. Außerdem weigere ich mich zu glauben, dass alle Menschen nur voller Argwohn auf ihre Nachbarn schauen und sich nach deren Besitz oder Rache sehnen.“

Noch während Alexander in dem Buch zu blättern begann, um ihm einige Stellen daraus vorzulesen und diese zu widerlegen, schoss eine längst vergessene Wärme in Liams Körper, als er ihm dabei zusah, wie er Hobbes rezitierte. Schon damals als sie noch Knaben waren, hatte sich Alexander über einen literarischen Gegenstand ereifern können. Wie oft hatte Liam auf dem Rücken auf Alexanders Bett gelegen, während dieser am Fenster stand, ein Buch in der Hand und ihm eifrig die wichtigsten Stellen daraus vorlas. Häufig hatte er den Inhalt kaum wahrgenommen, so gefesselt war er von der anmutigen Gestalt des Freundes gewesen. Und auch jetzt schien es ihm, dass er für einen kurzen Moment den philosophischen Gegenstand vergaß, als er sah, wie Alexander sich in Rage redete. Als sie einander ansahen, konnte Liam nicht umhin, seinem Gefangenen ein sanftes Lächeln zu schenken, welches diesen zum Verstummen brachte. 

„Verzeiht... ich hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, in euch einen Gesprächspartner zu finden, der...“, setzte er an und schien selbst nicht recht zu wissen, wie er den Satz beenden sollte. 

„Ich kenne nicht einmal euren Namen, Kapitän.“ Liam schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte. „Ihr wisst, dass man mich Narbengesicht nennt, nicht wahr? Mehr braucht ihr nicht zu interessieren. Und sollte es euch doch nach einem Namen verlangen, so könnt ihr mich Liam nennen.“


	6. Eine Veränderung der Umstände (Alexander)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander gelingt es, eine Verbesserung seiner Lage zu erreichen...

Nach dem Essen zog sein Gastgeber sich an seinen Schreibtisch zurück und Alexander nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich ein wenig im Quartier des Anderen umzusehen. Er wusste nicht recht, was er erwartet hatte, da er davon ausging dass dieses Schiff - wie auch immer es nun in Gewalt der Piraten heißen möge - einst ein Schiff der Marine gewesen sein musste. Daher war es eigentlich nicht verwunderlich, dass er hier einen ähnlichen Standard fand wie auf seiner Albatros, und dennoch überraschte ihn die stilvolle und hochwertige Einrichtung der Kajüte. Die Wände waren mit dunklem Holz verkleidet und vor einer gigantischen Fensterfront, welche sich über die komplette Rückseite erstreckte und sich rechts und links über Eck fortsetzte, stand der besagte Schreibtisch aus Ebenholz, welcher Alexander schon zuvor ins Auge gefallen war und an dem sich nun die hochgewachsene Gestalt des Piratenkapitäns befand, den Kopf leicht auf eine Hand gestützte, während er über diversen Seekarten brütete. Die Fenster wurden von schweren roten Samtvorhängen geziert, welche von goldenen Kordeln zusammengehalten wurden, sodass der Blick auf die raue See - soweit man bei der Dunkelheit draußen etwas erkennen konnte - unverstellt blieb. Zu beiden Seiten des Raumen befanden sich ins Holz eingelassene Regale, einige von oben bis unten mit teuer und selten aussehenden Büchern vollgestopft. Alexander hatte sich ihrer schon am Tage zugewandt und bemerkt, dass er bis zu seiner Auslieferung zumindest gut unterhalten sein würde, denn es fanden sich nicht nur nautische Fachliteratur in Liams Sammlung, sondern auch bekannte Klassiker und Neuveröffentlichungen. Zu seiner linken befand sich der Tisch, an dem sie zuvor miteinander gespeist hatten und der wohl mehr gesellschaftlichen Zwecken als Ess- und Versammlungstisch diente. Der einzige Unterschied, den Alexander zu seiner eigenen Kajüte auf der Albatros feststellen konnte war der, dass sich in allen Ecken des Raumes exotische Möbelstücke und Gegenstände fanden, wie sie auf einem Marineschiff alles andere als üblich waren. Alexander kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus, während er seinen Blick von kostbaren Schnitzereien aus Elfenbein über kunstvoll gewebte Teppiche wandern ließ. 

  
Schließlich nahm Alexander sich erneut ein Buch aus dem Regal und ließ sich damit auf das Bett sinken. Dieses Mal fand er jedoch keine Ruhe, darin zu lesen, sondern beobachtete vielmehr den Mann, der schweigsam neben ihm am Schreibtisch saß. Liam Narbengesicht stellte für ihn ein Rätsel dar. Als dieser ihn zu Tisch gebeten hatte, hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, eine philosophische Diskussion über Thomas Hobbes zu beginnen. Wie ihm schien hatte er sein Gegenüber unterschätzt. Der Pirat war ein intelligenter Mann, was ihn nicht minder gefährlich machte, und doch... etwas an seiner Art hatte ihm imponiert. War es sein verstohlenes Lächeln gewesen, als Alexander begann, ihm vorzulesen? Noch immer wusste er nicht recht, was er davon zu halten hatte.  
  
Je länger Alexander den Mann von seinem Alkoven aus betrachtete, desto bekannter erschien er ihm. Das tiefschwarze Haar, die stechenden, grau-blauen Augen, welche ihm durch Mark und Bein gingen... All das kam ihm trotz der schrecklichen Narben, welche ihn entstellten, seltsam vertraut vor. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihn einst auf Flugblättern gesehen, welche die Royal Navy verteilte. Alexander wandte sich seiner Lektüre zu und erst, als ihm beinahe die Augen vor Müdigkeit zufielen, klappte er das Buch zu und blickte fragend zu Liam hinüber. Natürlich war er ein Gefangener und die Tatsache, dass er sich hier diese schmale Koje mit dem Kapitän würde teilen müssen, beunruhigte ihn, aber bereits am Vorabend hatte er nicht bemerkt, ob der Andere überhaupt bei ihm im Raum geschlafen hatte oder nicht. Und sie würden sich nun mit der Situation irgendwie arrangieren müssen, daher erhob Alexander sich und ging zum Schreibtisch hinüber, wo der Kapitän wohl gerade dabei war, in sein Logbuch zu schreiben. Er hatte Alexander nicht kommen gehört, denn er blickte mit einem Mal erschrocken zu ihm auf, einen Dolch in der Hand, den er blitzschnell gezogen hatte.   
  
Alexander wich sofort geistesgegenwärtig ein paar Schritte zurück, sein Herz begann wieder schneller zu pochen durch den Schrecken, welcher der Andere ihm eingejagt hatte. Doch auch Liam schien von seinem plötzlichen Auftauchen überrascht gewesen zu sein.   
„Bei allen sieben Weltmeeren, hört auf so herumzuschleichen, wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass ich euch noch versehentlich die Kehle durchschneide“, knurrte er und legte die Waffe mit einem Seufzen fort.   
  
„Dann hättet ihr mich wohl nicht hierher holen sollen, wenn ihr keine Gesellschaft vertragt“, gab Alexander trotzig zurück und sein Blick wanderte neugierig zu dem Logbuch, welches noch aufgeschlagen vor Liam lag. Dieser bemerkte den Blick und klappte dieses augenblicklich demonstrativ und lautstark zu.   
  
„Was wollt ihr?“, fragte er und rieb sich leicht die Schläfen. Alexander bemerkte, dass der Andere müde und erschöpft aussah.   
  
„Ich wollte fragen, wann ihr gedenkt, ins Bett zu kommen. Ihr seht müde aus“, fragte er. „Es ist schon spät und ihr sitzt noch immer an eurem Schreibtisch.“ Die Frage vollbrachte es, Liam für einen kurzen Moment die Röte ins Gesicht zu treiben.   
  
„Ich schlafe selten eine komplette Nacht durch, schon seit Jahren nicht.“, gab der Andere nach einer kurzen Pause zurück. „Stört euch das Licht?“

  
Alexander schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich dachte nur... nicht so wichtig.“ Ja, was hatte er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? Dass der Andere für ihn das Licht löschen würde, damit er schlafen könnte? Sei nicht albern, Alexander, schalt er sich und begab sich zurück zu dem Alkoven, wo er begann, seinen Gehrock abzulegen und sich ins Bett zu legen. Die Blicke in seinem Rücken sah er nicht, und doch glaubte er deutlich, ein Augenpaar auf sich ruhen zu fühlen, als er sich entkleidete. Nur nicht einschüchtern lassen, sagte er sich, bisher hat man dir kein Leid angetan.

  
Er schloss die Augen, um ein wenig zu schlafen und hörte wenig später, wie ein Schlüssel umgedreht wurde und sich schwere Schritte durch den Raum bewegten, kurz vor ihm stehen blieben und schließlich, nachdem das Licht gelöscht wurde, die Kapitänskajüte verließen. Auch an diesem Abend schien Alexander in Sicherheit zu sein und das Bett ganz für sich alleine zu haben. 

  
\---

  
Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Alexander damit, sich mit seiner neuen Situation zu arrangieren. Schon bald wurde es zur Routine, dass Liam spätestens abends in die Kajüte zurückkehrte und sie zusammen zu Abend aßen. Bald schon sehnte er jene Stunden herbei, denn die Tage wurden ihm immer länger und länger. Er erwischte sich immer häufiger dabei, wie er wie ein gefangener Tiger im Käfig rastlos auf und ab lief, unschlüssig, was er mit sich anfangen sollte.   
  
Es war eines Morgens als die karibische Sonne hoch am Himmel stand und durch die Fenster in die Kapitänskajüte schien, als Dixon den Raum betrat. Alexander hatte den Mann vom ersten Tag an gemocht. Der Ältere besaß eine ruhige, sympathische Ausstrahlung, wie er sie nicht auf einem Piratenschiff erwartet hätte. Kein Wunder, dass er von der Crew zum Quartiermeister gewählt worden war, was der Kapitän durch sein autoritäres, einschüchterndes Auftreten bestach, so hatte man bei Dixon das Gefühl, immer ein offenes Ohr zu finden.   
  
„Ihr seht unruhig aus, Mr. Cunningham“, stellte Dixon fest, während er auf Liams Schreibtisch nach etwas zu suchen schien. Alexander seufzte leise und erhob sich, um auf Dixon zuzugehen. „Unruhig ist kein Ausdruck für meinen Zustand. Es juckt mir in den Fingern, etwas zu tun. Dieses Gefühl des Eingesperrtseins ist etwas, an das ich mich nur schwer gewöhnen kann.“ Er griff zielsicher unter einige der Papiere und reichte Dixon den Sextant, der darunter zum Vorschein kam. Dieser sah ihn überrascht an, bevor er lächelte.   
  
„Vielen Dank, woher wusstet ihr...“  
  
„Ich bin auch ein Seemann, und ein fähiger noch dazu. Außerdem –“, er grinste verschmitzt, „hörte ich euch draußen wie ihr sagtet, ihr wolltet den Sextant aus der Kapitänskajüte holen.“ Alexander hielt kurz inne, um seine nächsten Worte gut abzuwägen. „Hättet ihr denn keine Verwendung für mich? Ich könnte mich an Deck nützlich machen. Natürlich gebe ich euch mein Wort als Ehrenmann, keine Fluchtversuche zu unternehmen.“ Was würde ihm das auch bringen? Sie waren mitten auf hoher See, eine Flucht zu diesem Zeitpunkt würde ihm den sicheren Tod bescheren. An Bord des Schiffes ging es ihm soweit gut, beinahe hatte er das Gefühl, ein Gast und kein Gefangener zu sein und seine Auslösung konnte nur noch eine Frage der Zeit und des guten Windes sein.   
  
Dixon sah ihn skeptisch an und hob leicht eine Augenbraue. „Ich weiß nicht recht“, sagte er, „ich glaube nicht, dass der Käptn sonderlich begeistert sein wird, euch an Deck zu sehen.“ Alexander schüttelte eifrig den Kopf. "Der Kapitän wird gar nicht bemerken, dass ich da bin. Ich werde noch wahnsinnig, wenn ich weiterhin hier eingepfercht bin, unfähig, etwas zu tun, während draußen das Meer braust und ich die geschäftigen Rufe der Mannschaft höre. Ich bitte euch, ich bleibe auch immer an eurer Seite, wenn ihr dies wünscht...“  
  
Der Quartiermeister seufzte tief und gab schließlich mit einem Nicken nach. „Na schön. Aber ich möchte keine Klagen über euch hören, oder ich sorge dafür, dass ihr den Rest der Fahrt wieder unter Deck bei den Ratten verbringt, verstanden?“ Alexander nickte erfreut und knöpfte in Windeseile seinen Gehrock zu, den er nur locker über seine Schultern geworfen hatte, um Dixon nach draußen zu folgen. Es war das erste Mal seit seiner Gefangennahme, dass er wieder die Sonne auf seiner Haut spürte und er blinzelte kurz gegen das grelle Licht, atmete tief ein, um den salzigen Geruch in sich aufzunehmen.   
  
Gott, wie sehr er das vermisst hatte!   
  
Dass er damals zur Royal Navy gegangen war, war nicht unbedingt freiwillig gewesen. Als Sohn eines Admirals stand es vielmehr außer Frage, dass er in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten würde. Und doch, kaum hatte er als Knabe den ersten Fuß auf ein Schiff gesetzt, so wusste er, dass dies das Leben war, welches er führen wollte. Damals hatte er jedoch geglaubt, dass er dieses nicht alleine verbringen würde. Er war noch ein Knabe gewesen, als er auf dem Fischmarkt in einen anderen Jungen hineingerannt war. Dieser war nur wenig älter gewesen als er selbst gewesen, mit wildem, lockigen Haar von rabenschwarzer Farbe und keck funkelnden, blau-grauen Augen. „Pass doch auf, du Kanaille!“ –

„Selber Kanaille!“  
  
Sie hatten einander auf Anhieb gemocht. Liam kam aus einer ärmlichen, irischen Einwandererfamilie und hatte fünf Geschwister, für die er sorgte, seit seine Mutter nicht mehr am Leben war. Doch dies hatte seiner Lebensfreude keinen Abbruch getan und die beiden Knaben verbrachten jeden Tag miteinander. Alexander unterrichtete ihn in dem, was er in der Schule gelernt hatte und Liam brachte ihm im Gegenzug alle handwerklichen Dinge bei, die er beherrschte. Er behauptete immer, er habe schon ein Schiff steuern können, bevor er laufen gelernt habe. Sie waren unzertrennlich. Und als sie alt genug für den Militärdienst waren, schrieben sie sich beide gemeinsam ein. „Ich kann dich doch nicht mit all diesen perversen alten Säcken alleine lassen“, hatte Liam gescherzt, „Wer weiß, was sie einem hübschen Kerl wie dir antun würden...“  
  
Alexander wurde schmerzlich aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen, als er plötzlich eine herrische Stimme neben sich hörte: „Was macht er hier an Deck?“  
  
Neben ihm stand der Kapitän und sah Dixon vorwurfsvoll an. Dieser zuckte nur gelassen mit den Schultern. „Es kann nicht schaden, wenn er sich ein wenig nützlich macht, oder?“, sagte er und verschwieg geflissentlich, dass Alexander es gewesen war, der ihn darum gebeten hatte, nicht länger untätig sein zu müssen. Etwas, wofür der Admiral ihm sehr dankbar war.  
  
„Gib ihm eine Aufgabe, er wird uns schon nicht im Meer versenken.“ Dixon klopfte dem Kapitän kurz auf die Schulter und zwinkerte im Gehen Alexander verstohlen zu, der dies mit einem dankbaren Lächeln erwiderte.   
  
Der Dunkelhaarige sah unterdessen wenig begeistert aus. „Also schön. Könnt ihr ein Segel hissen und vertäuen, oder ist sich ein Offizier der Royal Navy dazu zu fein?“, knurrte er unwillig und Alexander schenkte ihm einen vernichtenden Blick als Antwort.   
  
„Selbstverständlich kann ich das! Lehrjahre sind auch in der Royal Navy keine Herrenjahre, aber woher solltet ihr das wissen?“   
  
„Ich weiß das besser, als ihr euch vorstellen könnt“, gab der Kapitän zurück, doch bevor Alexander darauf eingehen konnte, hatte er bereits ein Tau in der Hand und zog Seite an Seite mit einigen anderen der Crew das Segel nach oben.  
  
Ab diesem Tag war Alexanders Gefangenschaft weitestgehend vorbei. Anfangs hatten Dixon und Narbengesicht ihn kaum aus den Augen gelassen, doch mittlerweile hatte er sich soweit mit der Crew gemein gemacht, dass er größtenteils autonom unterwegs war. Die beiden Männer, die einst seine Zelle bewacht und ihn gefesselt zum Kapitän gebracht hatten, hießen Jeremy und Khan und stellten sich als tüchtige Seemänner heraus. Und auch den Kapitän lernte Alexander von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen. Er hatte erwartet, dass dieser auch gegenüber seiner Crew eine gewisse grausame Ader an den Tag legte, doch ganz im Gegenteil: Narbengesicht stand wie ein Fels in der Brandung an Deck und gab seine Befehle klar und gut durchdacht, auch war er sich nicht zu schade, selbst Hand anzulegen, wenn die Situation es erforderte. Die Crew respektierte ihn mehr als sie ihn fürchtete und auch Alexander bemerkte, wie er nach und nach seine Angst vor dem Mann ablegte und diese großem Respekt wich. Immer wieder ertappte Alexander sich dabei, wie er kurz in seiner Arbeit innehielt und den Älteren beobachtete, wie er am Steuer stand, den Wind im Haar und die Sonne im Gesicht. Die Narbe, welche ihn anfangs so abgestoßen hatte, verblasste vor seinen Augen immer mehr, ließ ihn dafür bemerken, was für ein attraktiver Mann der Kapitän einst gewesen sein musste. Unter dem ledernen Gehrock konnte man die breiten, durchtrainierten Muskeln des Anderen erkennen, welche Alexander für einen kurzen Moment die Röte in die Wangen trieben.   
  
„Ein hübscher Mann, unser Kapitän, was?“, grinste Khan dreckig, als er bemerkte, dass Alexander neben ihm aufgehört hatte zu arbeiten und stattdessen hinüber zum Steuer blickte. Der Admiral errötete - wenn möglich - noch mehr und wandte den Blick ab. „Was, willst du mir jetzt auch wieder erzählen, dass der Kapitän ein Auge auf Blondinen geworfen hat?“, fragte er bitter. Er hatte Khan und Jeremy jene Tat noch immer nicht komplett verziehen. Der Andere lachte dröhnend. „Wenn es doch der Wahrheit entspricht... Man erzählt sich, dass die Dirnen in Nassau, die bei ihm liegen dürfen, ausschließlich blond seien. Der Mann hat einen klaren Typ, wenn du mich fragst. Vielleicht eine verflossene, unglückliche Liebe?“  
  
Alexander antwortete nicht und schaute nur noch einmal verstohlen zum Kapitän zurück, welcher gerade dabei war, einen neuen Kurs Richtung Nassau zu setzen. Immer mehr reizte ihn, zu erfahren, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass ausgerechnet jener Mann einer der berüchtigsten Piraten der sieben Weltmeere geworden war. Er wusste, dass dieser brutal und rücksichtslos sein konnte und gleichzeitig erlebte er ihn täglich als verantwortungsbewussten, intelligenten und geistreichen Kapitän, welcher sich um seine Mannschaft und sein Schiff bemühte und der nichts mehr zu lieben schien, als seine Freiheit. Irgendwann, so war sein erklärtes Ziel, wollte er in der Lage sein, hinter die Fassade des Mannes blicken zu können. Und er war sich nicht sicher, welche Abgründe dort auf ihn warteten. 


	7. Kapitel 7: Stürmische Wasser (Liam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Eiserne Jungfrau kommt in einen Sturm und gibt Alexander die Gelegenheit, sich zu beweisen...

„Da ziehen verdammt dunkle Wolken auf, Käptn“, stellte Jeremy vom Ausguck aus fest. Liam, welcher gerade durch das Fernrohr gen Osten geblickt hatte, nickte zustimmend. „Ich sehe es.“ Und es gefiel ihm gar nicht. Vor ihnen befand sich eine Sturmfront, welche schneller aufgezogen war, als ihnen allen lieb sein konnte. Kurz versuchte er, ihre Chancen abzuwägen, doch den Sturm zu umfahren schien ihm unmöglich, nicht so, wie der Wind stand und mit welcher Schnelligkeit dieser aufgezogen war. „Alle Mann bereit machen. Wir fahren in ziemlich schlechtes Wetter. Sichert die Kanonen und die Ladung!“

  
Er selbst sprang in einer schnellen, eleganten Geste über das Geländer der Brücke, um sich selbst ein Tau zu greifen und beim Sichern mit anzupacken. Er hatte kaum die erste Kiste vertäut, als ihm eine hilfreiche Hand das nächste Tau reichte. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass es nicht ein Mitglied seiner Crew war, sondern Alexander, der neben ihm stand. „Ihr solltet nicht hier sein“, gab Liam zurück, während er das Seil griff und fachmännisch vertäute. „Wir fahren in einen ziemlich heftigen Sturm hinein. Es wäre ein Jammer, wenn ihr über Bord geht und ich meine schöne Prise verlieren würde...“  
  
„Ihr scheint zu vergessen, dass ich keine schutzlose Lady aus adligem Hause bin, Kapitän. Ich bin ein Seemann wie ihr auch und durchaus in der Lage, zu helfen“, gab Alexander fast ein wenig beleidigt zurück.   
  
„Ja, wie gut das geklappt hat, habe ich bei der Albatros gesehen.“ -  
  
„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, wart ihr es, der die Albatros auf den Grund des Meeres geschickt hat, nicht der Sturm.“  
  
Liam seufzte leise, er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, Alexander an Deck zu wissen, wenn sie in einen Sturm fuhren, dessen Ausmaße sie noch nicht ermessen konnten. Es genügte, wenn er sich Sorgen um sein Schiff und seine Crew machte, er wollte nicht auch noch dauernd nach dem Anderen Ausschau halten, ob dieser nicht über Bord gegangen war. Und dennoch hatte Alexander natürlich recht: Er war Kommandant eines Schiffes und im Moment konnte Liam alle Hände gebrauchen, die anpacken konnten. Seine egoistischen Wünsche, den Mann sicher und wohlbehalten in seiner Kajüte zu wissen, waren hier fehl am Platze.  
  
„Also schön, kommt mit...“, gab Liam nach. Der Himmel hatte sich in Sekundenschnelle von blau zu schwarz gewandelt und augenblicklich fing der Regen an, sintflutartig auf sie hinab zu prasseln. Obwohl beide wasserdichtes Ölzeug trugen waren sie in kürzester Zeit beide nass bis auf die Knochen und das Deck verwandelte sich in eine gefährliche Rutschpartie. Wellen türmten sich auf und wurden zu meterhohen grauen Wänden, die gegen das Schiff peitschten und es wie eine kleine Nussschale mitrissen in tiefe Täler und hohe Berge.   
  
„Holt die Segel ein!“, rief Liam durch ein trichterförmiges Sprachrohr über Deck, welches er für den Sturm am Gürtel festgemacht hatte. Dieser zog und zerrte an den Segeln, drohte, sie jeden Moment zu zerreißen.  Eine Sturmböe traf das Schiff und warf Liam zurück, gegen Alexander, der ihn packte und sie beide an der Reling festhielt. „Wie gut könnt ihr ein Schiff steuern?“, fragte Liam, während er sich an der Schulter des Anderen erneut aufrichtete.

   
„Ich konnte schon ein Schiff steuern, bevor ich Laufen lernte“, gab Alexander zurück und entlockte Liam damit ein liebevolles Lächeln. „Dann bitte ich euch: Täut euch am Steuerrad fest und lenkt uns durch den Sturm. Der Wind kommt 45° von vorn und mit ihm die Wellen, die uns vom Kurs abbringen und uns zum Kentern bringen könnten. Es wäre also gut...“  
  
„..uns mit dem Wind auszurichten“, beendete Alexander den Satz, „Aye!“  
  
Der Pirat nickte anerkennend. „Korrekt. Schickt Dixon zu mir, ich brauche ihn am Mast.“  
  
Alexander nickte und schlang plötzlich in einer kurzen, aber heftigen Geste die Arme um Liams Hals. „Passt auf euch auf“, raunte er in sein Ohr, bevor er ihn losließ und in Richtung der Brücke vorkämpfte.   
  
Liam sah ihm für einen kurzen Moment verdattert nach, bevor er sich zur Räson rief und sich seinerseits in Richtung des Mastes in Bewegung setzte. Über Alexander konnte er sich später Gedanken machen, wenn sie diesen Sturm überlebt hatten. Einige Matrosen waren bereits die Wanten hochgeklettert und hielten sich mit aller ihnen möglichen Kraft an den Seilen fest, während sie versuchten, gegen die Gewalten, die an den Segeln rissen, diese einzuziehen. „Käptn, ein Segel hat sich verkeilt, es lässt sich nicht einholen!“, rief einer der Männer ihm zu. „Wir müssen den Mast kappen!“  
  
Liam gab kopfschüttelnd zurück: „Das ist zu gefährlich, die Chancen, dass er uns erschlägt, wären zu groß. Wir müssen neue Wanten befestigen, um den Mast zu stützen!“  
  
Augenblicklich begannen einige Seemänner neue Seile an den Püttings zu befestigen, eine Aufgabe, die sich als äußerst riskant herausstellte. Mehr als nur einer der Männer, welche an der Außenseite des Schiffes hingen, wurden von einer Riesenwelle erfasst und gingen über Bord. Liam war sich sicher, dass die verzweifelten Schreie der Schiffbrüchigen ihm noch die nächsten Nächte in den Ohren klingen würden. Doch er hatte keine Zeit zu trauern.   
Beherzt griff sich Liam eines der bereits befestigten Taue und knotete es um seine Hüfte, bevor er sich mit einem schnellen Satz selbst in die Wanten warf und behände hinaufkletterte. Gicht und Regen peitschten ihm ins Gesicht und der Wind zog und zerrte so sehr an seiner Kleidung, dass er mehrfach strauchelte und sich nur unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte in den Seilen halten konnte. Das Tau um seine Hüfte riss zusätzlich an ihm und drohte, ihn immer wieder in die Tiefe zu reißen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erreichte er die angemessene Höhe, in der er das Tau festmachen konnte. Es brauchte Liam und zwei weitere Seemänner, um in dieser Höhe und bei diesen Wetterverhältnissen das Seil zu sichern, ohne, dass einer von ihnen von Bord ging.  
  
Das Meer bot einen furchtbaren Anblick, als Liam einen kurzen Moment durchatmete, bevor er den Abstieg über die Wanten wagte. Immer höher und höher türmten sich die Wellen und Schiffstrümmer, von denen er nicht sicher war, ob sie von der Jungfrau oder einem anderen unglücksseligen Schoner stammten, welcher dem Sturm erlegen war, schlugen gegen die Planken des Schiffes.   
  
Liam hatte bereits die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich gebracht, als eine weitere orkanartige Böe die Jungfrau erfasste und die Ereignisse sich überschlugen: Der Kapitän hörte beinahe zeitgleich das bedrohliche Surren in der Luft und die erschrockenen Schreie der Crew. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er noch etwas rasend schnell auf sich zu fliegen, doch es war zu spät, um auszuweichen. Eine der Juffern musste sich durch den Sturm gelöst haben und das Seil traf Liam hart. Während er fiel, glaubte er noch zu hören, dass jemand gegen den tosenden Wind seinen Namen schrie, dann verschwamm die Umgebung vor seinen Augen und es wurde schwarz um ihn herum.

  
\---

  
Als Liam das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte, dröhnte sein Schädel wie nach einer zu langen, durchzechten Nacht. Bei dem Versuch, sich aufzusetzen, stellte er fest, dass auch sein Brustkorb vor Schmerzen brannte. Mit einem leidvollen Stöhnen ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. „Ihr solltet liegen bleiben. Der Sturz hat euch ganz schön hart erwischt.“  
   
Überrascht drehte Liam den Kopf - gedanklich machte er sich eine Notiz, dass dies keine gute Idee war - und blickte direkt in die grünen Augen Alexanders, der neben ihm auf den Bett saß und ihn besorgt anlächelte.   
  
„Ihr wart zwei Tage lang nicht bei Bewusstsein. Der Schiffarzt dachte schon, ihr würdet nie wieder aufwachen...Wie fühlt ihr euch?“ –

  
„Als hätte ein Pferd sich auf meinen Oberkörper gesetzt und auf mir Stepptanz geübt“, gab Liam bitter und mit rauer Stimme zurück. „Der Sturm?“  
  
„Ist vorbei. Wir haben wieder eine ruhige See und Kurs auf Nassau.“ Alexander schmunzelte, als er neckend ergänzte: „Es wird Zeit, dass ihr wieder zu Kräften kommt. Dixon meinte, wenn ihr sterbt, hätte ich gute Chancen, von der Crew zum neuen Kapitän gewählt zu werden.“  
  
Diese Worte entlockten Liam ein leises Lachen, wobei dieses Lachen sofort in einen schmerzhaften Husten überging, als seine Rippen sich bemerkbar machen, er vermutete, dass eine oder zwei von ihnen zumindest angebrochen waren. „Ich gebe mir Mühe“, sagte er und lächelte schwach. Dann wurde er wieder ernster. „Wie viele Verluste?“ -  
  
„8 Mann. Mehrere Verletzte inklusive des Kapitäns. Der Mast hat gehalten, aber wir haben das Großsegel verloren und einige weitere Ausbesserungen müssen an dem Schiff vorgenommen werden. Ansonsten sind wir noch glimpflich davon gekommen.“  
   
Alexander ließ sich vom Bett gleiten und kniete sich neben die Koje des Älteren, um mit diesem auf Augenhöhe sein zu können. Er hob eine Hand und ließ diese ungewohnt sanft über den Verband an dessen Stirn streichen. „Mr. Cooper meinte, das würde eine Narbe geben.“  
  
Der Pirat lachte trocken. „Nicht, dass ich davon nicht schon genügend hätte. Auf eine mehr oder weniger kommt es nun auch nicht mehr an.“ Der Offizier der Navy zog seine Hand nicht zurück, ganz im Gegenteil. Sanft, beinahe hauchzart, strichen seine Finger über die Narbe in Liams Gesicht nach, ließen ihn leicht erschaudern. Wie lange war es her, dass er solche Zärtlichkeiten erfahren hatte? Und dann ausgerechnet von Alexander, nach dessen Berührungen er sich schon sehnte, seit er ein junger Mann gewesen war... Hätte er nicht unter Schmerzen gelitten, hätte er die Situation sicherlich anders bewertet. So war er jedoch einfach nur froh, sich nicht bewegen zu müssen und genoss für den Augenblick die Nähe und Fürsorglichkeit des Anderen.   
  
„Wie seid ihr zu dieser Narbe gekommen?“, fragte Alexander nach einer Weile. Liam schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, als die Erinnerungen an jenen Tag zurückkamen, bevor er zu erzählen begann: „Ich war noch ein junger Mann und diente auf einem britischen Handelsschiff. Unser Kapitän war ein grausamer, sadistischer Mensch, und ja, ich weiß, wie sich das aus dem Mund eines Piraten für einen Offizier der Royal Navy anhören muss.“ –  
   
Alexander winkte ab. „Ich bin gespannt auf eure Geschichte“, widersprach er und legte den Kopf auf seine Unterarme, sah ihn gebannt an, bis Liam weitersprach. „Grausamkeiten und Folter waren an Bord an der Tagesordnung. Wenn jemand auch nur eine Sekunde zu spät an Deck erschien, wurde er ausgepeitscht oder mit einer Eisenstange verprügelt. Ich habe noch nie gut auf eine derartige Behandlung angeschlagen...“ Liams Lippen verzogen sich zu einem amüsierten Grinsen, wenn er daran dachte. „Eines Tage erkrankte Richard Baker, ein Mitglied unserer Crew, und war so schwach, dass er seinen Dienst nicht antreten konnte. Der Kapitän ließ ihn aus seiner Hängematte an Deck zerren und gab ihm den Befehl, alleine, im strömenden Regen und mit nichts als einem Hemd und Culotten bekleidet, in die Wanten zu steigen und das Bramsegel einzuholen. Für einen gesunden Mann wäre dies schon eine Herausforderung gewesen, für jemanden in Richards Zustand war es jedoch lebensgefährlich. Außerdem drohte er jedem, der versuchte ihm zu helfen, ihn zu erschießen.“   
Liam konnte noch immer vor seinem geistigen Auge sehen, wie der abgemagerte, vom Fieber ausgemergelte Knabe sich in die Seile gelegt und mit aller Macht versucht hatte, das Segel einzuholen. Wie hätte er da nicht eingreifen können?   
  
Mühsam setzte Liam sich auf, indem er sich auf seinen linken Arm stützte und Alexander in halb angehobener Position seinen nackten Rücken zeigte, wo er deutlich eine weitere, hier jedoch kreisrunde Narbe erkennen konnte. „Nachdem er mich aus den Wanten geschossen hatte, schlug er mehrere Male so fest mit etwas auf mich ein, das ich nicht erkennen konnte, dass ich glaubte, mein Gesicht würde zerspringen. Er ließ mich am Kreuzmast fesseln und wahrscheinlich wäre ich dort meinen Verletzungen erlegen, wenn nicht Piraten unser Schiff überfallen hätten. Meine Erinnerungen sind nur vage, aber ich wachte irgendwann an Bord eines fremden Schiffes wieder auf, wo man meine Wunden versorgt hatte. Als man mich damals vor die Wahl stellte, in die Piraterie einzutreten, zögerte ich nicht eine Sekunde. Drei Jahre später, als unser Kapitän bei einem Angriff ums Leben kam, hatte ich mir einen solchen Namen gemacht, dass mich die Crew zu seinem Nachfolger wählte.“  
  
Alexander hatte Liam gebannt zugehört und seine Finger strichen sachte, als könne er ihn noch immer damit verletzen, über die alte Narbe an dessen Rücken. „Was ist aus Richard geworden?“, fragte er schließlich leise, kaum hörbar. „Er hat es nicht geschafft. Man erzählte mir, dass er wenige Minuten, nachdem ich angeschossen wurde, das Gleichgewicht verlor und vom Mast fiel. Er muss sich das Genick gebrochen haben, denn er war sofort tot.“ -  
  
„Das tut mir leid...“ -  
   
„Ja, mir auch...“ Liam seufzte leise und ließ sich erschöpft wieder auf sein Lager herabsinken. Alexander sah ihn noch einen Moment lang intensiv an, bevor er sagte: „Ihr solltet versuchen, noch ein wenig zu schlafen.“ Und Liam bemerkte erst jetzt, wie erschöpft er eigentlich war. Noch bevor er dazu ansetzen konnte zu widersprechen, das er doch auf der Brücke gebraucht würde, glitt er erneut in einen ohnmächtigen, traumlosen Schlaf... 


	8. Kapitel 8: Nassau (Alexander)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in Nassau stays in Nassau...

Über Nassau hatte Alexander bereits die abenteuerlichsten Schauergeschichten gehört, und doch juckte es ihm in den Fingern, endlich an Land zu gehen und sich das „Piratennest“ mit eigenen Augen anzusehen. Sie würden hier für eine Weile ankern, um Vorräte aufzufüllen, die dringend benötigten Reparaturen durchzuführen und sich nach der langen Zeit auf See zu vergnügen. Jeremy hatte ihm bereits von den besten Freudenhäusern auf New Providence vorgeschwärmt und Alexander hatte das Angebot einer Führung durch eben diese dankend abgelehnt. Nun stand er neben dem Kapitän an Deck und sah zu, wie das Schiff in den Hafen einlief. „Flagge hissen!“, gab dieser den Befehl und fügte mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen hinzu: „Soll Nassau ruhig wissen, dass wir wieder zuhause sind...“  
   
Sofort sprangen ein paar der Matrosen auf, um die Piratenflagge zu hissen. Kapitän Narbengesicht führte einen weißen Piraten auf schwarzem Grund, welcher mit einem Skelett tanzte. Sie hielten einander an den Händen, in denen ein stilisiertes Stundenglas ruhte, als Zeichen dafür, dass ihre Gegner, wenn sie dieser Flagge gewahr wurden, nur noch wenige Minuten zu leben hatten.   
  
Der Pirat hatte sich soweit von seinen Verletzungen erholt, dass man ihn nicht länger im Bett hatte halten können. Zwar zierte noch eine ordentliche Platzwunde seinen Kopf und wer ihn kannte, stellte schnell fest, das recht häufig eine seiner Hände auf seiner schmerzenden Brust ruhte, doch war das nichts, was mit ein bisschen Zeit und Ruhe nicht verheilen würde. Alexander hatte die meiste Zeit an dessen Seite verbracht und obgleich er es niemals zugeben würde, so hatte er sich einen kurzen Moment ehrlich Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Als er am Steuerrad stand und den Anderen plötzlich hatte fallen sehen, konnte er einen Aufschrei nicht verhindern. Für einen Augenblick dachte er, dass sie den Kapitän verloren hätten, aber wie es schien, brauchte es mehr, um Kapitän Narbengesicht in die Knie zu zwängen. Bereits am dritten Tage nach seinem Unfall hatte er wieder aufstehen wollen und es war nur der Vehemenz von Alexander, dem Schiffsarzt Cooper und Dixon zu verdanken, dass sie ihn dazu gebracht hatten, noch einen Tag länger zu ruhen.   
  
„Ich kann es kaum glauben, tatsächlich in Nassau zu sein“, meinte Alexander und blickte neugierig in Richtung der Anlegestelle, welche immer näher kam. Liam konnte nicht umhin zu lächeln, als er ihn beobachtete, bevor er ernster hinzufügte: „Wer sagt, dass ihr mehr von Nassau sehen werdet als seinen Hafen?“  
  
Sofort verstummte Alexander. Eine berechtigte Frage, denn schließlich war er, obgleich er dies mehr und mehr vergaß, ein Gefangener der Piraten und nicht deren Gast. Was bewog sie also, ihn auf rettendes Festland mitzunehmen, wo er eine der wenigen noch intakten, britischen Behörden würde über seine Gefangenschaft informieren können? Obgleich er sich während des Sturms den Respekt vieler Männer errungen hatte. Dixon selbst war hinterher zu ihm gekommen und hatte seine Fähigkeiten als Steuermann gelobt. Und dennoch...  
  
„Ich...“, setzte er zu einer Erwiderung an, wusste jedoch nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Ihm fiel kein Argument ein, welches Liam davon überzeugen würde, ihn mit an Land zu nehmen und für einen kurzen Moment behagte ihm die Vorstellung gar nicht, alleine mit einer Handvoll „Freiwilliger“ an Bord des Schiffes zu bleiben, während der Rest der Crew sich amüsierte.  
  
Kapitän Narbengesicht lachte dröhnend. „Schon gut, Cunningham, ihr könnt aufhören, euch euren hübschen Kopf zu zerbrechen. Ihr werdet immer in meiner Nähe bleiben und euch nicht aus meiner Sichtweite bewegen, haben wir uns da verstanden?“  
  
Alexander atmete erleichtert aus und nickte zustimmend. „Natürlich. Gebt zu, ihr könnt es nur nicht ertragen, von mir getrennt zu sein“, fügte er neckend hinzu. Der Andere stockte für einen Moment, bevor er unwillig den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich sollte euch wirklich wieder zu den Ratten schicken, so selbstbewusst, wie ihr mittlerweile werdet...“ Alexander lachte nur amüsiert und blickte weiterhin begeistert in Richtung des Hafens, welcher immer näher kam.   
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie einen Liegeplatz gefunden hatten und der Kapitän machte sich daran, die nötigsten Arbeiten, die am Schiff durchgeführt werden mussten, zu organisieren und zu delegieren, bevor er seine Crew in ihren verdienten Urlaub entließ. Er selbst machte sich in der Kapitänskajüte für den Landgang bereit. Beinahe selbstverständlich half Alexander dem Anderen in seinen Gehrock hinein, wohlwissend, dass dieser noch immer jede seiner Bewegungen in seinen Rippen spürte. „Glaubt ihr, dass ihr an Land gehen könnt?“, fragte Alexander besorgt. Liam warf ihm einen kurzen, aber vernichtenden Blick zu. „Ich habe schon schlimmere Verletzungen erlitten, ich komme zurecht“, sagte er und wandte sich ab, um zu einem der Schränke zu gehen.  
  
Alexander verrollte die Augen. „Wisst ihr, es ist nichts Schlimmes dabei, zuzugeben, dass man Hilfe braucht...“, murmelte er und beobachtete, wie Liam einen kleinen Dolch aus einem der Schränke herausholte und ihn abschätzig in der Hand wog, bevor er auf Alexander zukam und ihm die Waffe entgegenhielt.   
  
Dieser legte leicht die Stirn in Falten. Deutete er die Situation gerade richtig, dass der Mann, der ihn gefangen hielt, ihn mit einer Waffe ausstatten wollte? „Nun nehmt sie schon, bevor ich es mir anders überlege“, knurrte Liam, der das Zaudern des Anderen bemerkte. „Nassau ist nicht eben ein Kinderspielplatz, es wäre sträflich, euch komplett unbewaffnet ziehen zu lassen. Lasst mich diese Entscheidung nicht bereuen...“  
  
Der Admiral nahm den Dolch behutsam in die Hand und begutachtete ihn. Ein wirklich schönes Stück exzellenter Handwerkskunst, spanisch, wie ihm schien, mit vergoldeten Ornamenten am Griff und einer kurzen, aber durchaus scharfen Klinge. Er konnte nicht umhin zu lächeln, als er den Dolch unter seiner Kleidung verbarg. Jene Geste rührte ihn unglaublich an. Bereits seit einer Weile waren Hass und Verachtung für jenen Mann einem anderen, sehr viel wärmeren Gefühl gewichen, das er selbst noch nicht so ganz einzuordnen vermochte. „Ich bekomme beinahe den Eindruck, dass ihr euch Sorgen um mich macht, Kapitän.“ –

  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen um meine Bezahlung, und die bekomme ich nur, wenn ich euch in einem Stück in Charlestown absetze“, knurrte Liam und wandte den Blick ab, um sich einen ledernen Beutel über die Schulter zu werfen und zwei Musketen umzuschnallen. „Na los, machen wir uns auf den Weg...“  
\---   
  
Nassau war laut, bunt und voller Leben. Alexander erkannte recht schnell, was Liam damit gemeint hatte, dass er ihn ungerne unbewaffnet losziehen lassen wollte. Sie waren erst zehn Minuten an Land, wurde Alexander Zeuge von einer Schlägerei und zwei Taschendiebstählen. Auch ein Knabe, kaum älter als zehn, versuchte, Liam um seine Geldbörse zu erleichtern, hatte jedoch die Rechnung ohne diesen gemacht, denn noch bevor der Junge zuschlagen konnte, packte er den Knaben in einer schnellen Geste am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich hoch. „Weißt du, wer ich bin, Kleiner?“, fragte er mit bedrohlichem Tonfall in der Stimme, während er ihn düster anfunkelte. Der Knabe blickte ihn für einen Augenblick frech an, bevor er mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte und der Schrecken stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Käptn Narbengesicht!“, stieß er hervor und Liam nickte bestätigend.   
  
„Ich bin nicht für meine große Geduld und Güte bekannt, oder? Und ich mag es gar nicht, wenn man mich oder meine Begleiter bestiehlt. Was wirst du also in Zukunft tun?“ –   
  
„Einen großen Bogen um euch machen, Sir“, murmelte der Knabe eifrig und griff in seine Tasche, um ihm entschuldigend einen ledernen Beutel zu reichen. Liam nahm diesen an und setzte den Jungen wieder auf dem Boden ab. „Richtig. Und jetzt mach, dass du weg kommst, bevor ich es mir anders überlege...“ Alexander sah ihn halb amüsiert, halb vorwurfsvoll an.   
  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass Käptn Narbengesicht auch ein Kinderschreck ist“, neckte er.  
  
„Ich habe einen Ruf zu verteidigen. Wo kämen wir denn hin, wenn solche Strolche glaubten, sie könnten mich übers Ohr hauen?“, stellte Liam fest und grinste schief.   
„Ihr hättet dem armen Knaben wenigstens ein Achterstück überlassen können“, gab Alexander zurück, „immerhin hat er es gewagt, den großen Piratenkapitän persönlich zu bestehlen...“  
  
\---  
  
Das Etablissement, welches sie drauf und dran waren zu betreten, sah bereits von außen zwielichtig aus. Die freizügigen Damen, welche am Eingang standen, ließen keinen Zweifel daran, um welche Art von Lokalität es sich handelte. Beschämt blickte Alexander zu Boden und spürte, wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen stieg. Für einen kurzen Moment blieb er auf der Türschwelle stehen, sodass Liam gezwungen war, in der Bewegung innezuhalten und auf ihn zu warten. Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben ein Bordell betreten und eigentlich auch nicht vorgehabt, dies zu ändern. Sein Vater hatte ihn sehr streng erzogen und ihm die rechte Gläubigkeit zur Not auch mit der Rute eingeprügelt, etwas, dass zwar nicht dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er dessen Werte schätzte, aber doch dafür, dass diese sich zumindest eingeschleift hatten. 

  
„Probleme, Admiral?“, fragte Liam und musterte den Anderen für einen kurzen Moment, bevor er sich ein hämisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. „Wart ihr etwa noch nie in einem Bordell?“ Alexander holte tief Luft, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und den Blick stur nach vorne richtete. „Bringen wir es einfach hinter uns“, knurrte er. Was er noch weniger wollte als ein Bordell zu betreten, war, wie eine schüchterne Jungfer eine Szene zu machen. Er würde diesen Abend schon irgendwie überstehen und sei es mit jeder Menge Alkohol. Liam hatte ihm den Beutel, welchen er dem Knaben bei ihrer Ankunft abgenommen hatte, übergeben und jetzt würde dieser ihm wahrscheinlich gute Dienste leisten.   
  
Das Freudenhaus bestand aus mehreren Etagen. Der untere Teil schien eine Art Schenke zu sein. Hier standen mehrere größere und kleinere, runde Tische mit Stühlen daran und am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Raumes befand sich eine kleine Theke, über welcher diverse hochprozentige Getränke ausgeschenkt wurden. Die Schankweiber, welche sich darum kümmerten, dass ihre Kunden nicht auf dem Trockenen saßen, waren ebenso wenig bekleidet wie die Dirnen am Eingang: Mal waren die Rücke zu kurz, mal wurde das Korsett ohne ein Leinenhemd über der nackten Brust getragen und zeigte mehr als es verbarg.   
Über eine Treppe kam man schließlich auf eine zweistöckige Galerie, welche zu den diversen Zimmern des Etablissements führte. Liam durchschritt mit schweren Schritten den Raum und erneut stellte Alexander fest, welch einen beeindruckenden Auftritt der Piratenkapitän hinzulegen vermochte. Sobald er einen Raum betrat, drehten sich Männer wie Frauen zu ihm um und die Gespräche erstarben für einen kurzen Moment. Spätestens jetzt war Liam dankbar, dass er seinen blauen Rock der Navy gegen ein schlichteres braunes Modell eingetauscht hatte und er so neben Liam weniger auffiel. Der Kapitän genoss für einen Augenblick die Aufmerksamkeit, die er auf sich zog und hob effektvoll zwei Finger in die Luft.

  
„Zwei Rum“, rief er keiner speziellen Dirne zu, bevor er sich geräuschvoll und breitbeinig auf einen der Stühle im Zentrum des Raumes fallen ließ. Erst, als eine der jungen Frauen los eilte, um die Bestellung zu holen, erhob sich ein leises Gemurmel, bevor die Gespräche in dem Schankraum wieder aufflammten und schließlich erneut zur vollen Größe anschwollen.  
   
Alexander stellte überrascht fest, dass Liam sich ihm hier von einer komplett anderen Seite zeigte. Er hatte ihn bereits sehr viel verletzlicher, sehr viel fürsorglicher und menschlicher gesehen. Jetzt jedoch erinnerte er ihn wieder mehr an den Piraten, den er am ersten Tag seiner Gefangennahme getroffen hatte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war er beinahe stolz, als ihm klar wurde, welches Privileg ihm zuteilwurde, weil er Aspekte aus dem Leben des Kapitän Narbengesicht kannte, die nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt waren. Nicht, dass ihm die gerade gezeigte Seite nicht gefiel, ganz im Gegenteil... Was er ihm zu Beginn an Angst eingejagt hatte, so konnte er nun nicht leugnen, wie beeindruckt er von Liam war. Wie er dort saß schien er plötzlich unnahbar, als stünde er über allem. Alexander musste sich eingestehen, dass er durchaus verstehen konnte, weshalb die Weiber ihn attraktiv fanden.  
  
Als die Gespräche wieder begannen, folgte Alexander ihm und ließ sich weitaus weniger glamourös auf einen Stuhl fallen. Eine hübsche junge Frau mit einer blonden Lockenmähne und draller Oberweite brachte ihnen zwei Gläser an den Tisch. „Wohl bekomm's“, wünschte sie und beugte sich zu Liam vor, um etwas in sein Ohr zu flüstern. Für die Anwesenden kaum bemerkbar strich Liams Hand über ihre Röcke und ließ eine kleine lederne Rolle in den seitlichen Schlitzen verschwinden, dort, wo das schöne Geschlecht nach der neusten Mode ihre Taschen verbarg. Alexander runzelte leicht die Stirn, als die Dirne verschwand und Liam hob sein Glas und prostete in seine Richtung. „Manche Verbindungen muss man pflegen“, sagte er schmunzelnd. „Und es gibt keine wertvolleren Informationen als die, die in einem Freudenhaus gewonnen wurden...“  
  
In diesem Moment betrat eine weitere Frau den Raum, die sich von den Dirnen unterschied: Sie war eleganter gekleidet und einige Jahre älter als die Mädchen, die hier arbeiteten. Ihre Haare, welche an einigen Stellen bereits ergrauten waren, waren nach der neusten Mode hochgesteckt und man sah ihr an, dass sie in ihrer Jugend einst eine Schönheit gewesen sein musste, denn auch jetzt noch war sie für ihr Alter eine attraktive Frau. Sie kam auf Liam zu und reichte ihm elegant die Hand zum Gruße, was dieser mit einem kurzen Handkuss erwiderte. „Liam, wie schön, dass du uns wieder einmal besuchst“, sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und ihre Stimme war dunkel, hatte jedoch für Alexanders Geschmack einen Hauch zu übertriebenen Pathos.   
  
„Wie könnte ich in Nassau sein, ohne euch einen Besuch abzustatten?“, fragte Liam. Alexander wartete darauf, ebenfalls vorgestellt zu werden, doch dieses Mal blieb Liam seinen Namen schuldig. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber es ärgerte ihn ein wenig, dass er offenbar nicht wichtig genug war, mit jener Frau bekannt gemacht zu werden. Objektiv wusste er, dass es mit Sicherheit eine gute Begründung dafür gab, doch er konnte trotzdem nicht verhindern, dass ein bitteres Gefühl der Enttäuschung und... Eifersucht? in ihm aufstieg.   
  
Liam kramte in dem ledernen Beutel, den er über der Schulter getragen hatte, und förderte eine kleine hölzerne Kiste zu Tage, welche er der Frau überreichte. „Eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit, Veroníca...“ Mit geschickten Fingern öffnete sie den hölzernen Deckel und warf einen Blick hinein, bevor sie die Kiste wieder zuklappte, bevor Alexander erkennen konnte, was sich darin verbarg.   
  
„Ich danke dir, mein Lieber...“ Erneut hauchte sie einen Kuss auf Liams Wange. "Die erste Runde geht auf mich und ich schicke dir gleich jemanden vorbei, der sich ein wenig um dich kümmern wird..." Sie ließ ihre Hand in aufreizender Geste über Liams Schulter gleiten, bevor sie mit ihrer Kiste in der Hand den Raum verließ.   
  
Alexander blickte verlegen in sein Glas und nahm einen tiefen Schluck davon. Er kämpfte gegen den irrationalen Zorn an, der in ihm aufstieg und den er nicht kontrollieren konnte. Die Vorstellung, Liam dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie er und irgendeine Hure... Schaudernd ließ er seine Augen durch den Schrankraum wandern. Das Freudenhaus war gut besucht, an fast allen Tischen saßen Seemänner, die mit den Frauen lachten und schäkerten. In einer dunkleren Ecke des Raumes konnte Alexander ein Paar ausmachen, welches, den eindeutigen Bewegungen der Dame nach, die rittlings auf ihrem Gefährten saß, den Weg zu einem Zimmer nicht mehr geschafft hatten. Verlegen wandte er schnell den Blick wieder ab und spürte erneut die verräterische Röte in seinen Wangen.   
  
Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde schließlich von einer äußerst lauten Gruppe an Seemännern auf sich gezogen, welche etwas abseits in der Nähe der Tür an einem Tisch saßen und mit lautem Gröhlen und obszönen Gesten die Damenwelt auf sich aufmerksam zu machen versuchte. Alexander verspürte beinahe Mitleid für die Frauen, welche hier arbeitete, wenn er sah, was für eine Kundschaft sie zu bedienen hatten. Bei Männern wie Liam war er sich sicher, dass sich jede Metze die Finger danach leckte, sich seiner anzunehmen. Jene Exemplare waren jedoch grobschlächtige, ordinäre Kerle von niederer Bildung und mit ungemein schlechten Manieren, einer hässlicher und ungepflegter als der Andere. Und obgleich die Frauen versuchten, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und sie nicht weniger zuvorkommend zu bedienen als andere Kunden, so sah man der ein oder anderen durchaus an, dass sie sich etwas Schöneres vorstellen konnte, als von jenen Kerlen begrabscht zu werden. Die Szene schlug um, als mit einem lauten Klirren ein Tonkrug zu Boden ging. Das junge Mädchen, welches diesen gerade an den Tisch hatte bringen wollen, hatte ihn im Eifer des Gefechts fallen lassen, als sie versuchte, sich dem groben Griff eines der Kerle zu entziehen.       
  
„Lasst mich los!“, rief sie und ihre zierliche Hände versuchten, die Pranken des Mannes, welche sich in ihren Röcken vergraben hatten, von sich zu schieben.   
  
„Komm schon, zier dich nicht so“, knurrte der Kerl und wurde von den jubelnden Rufen seiner Gefährten nur noch mehr angestachelt, „du kleine Schlampe willst es doch auch.“ Er riss brutal an dem Korsett des Mädchens, welches mit einem lauten Geräusch riss und ihre nackten Brüste der Öffentlichkeit preis gab. Schnell hob sie ihre Arme und bedeckte ihre Blöße, was der Mann nur dazu nutzte, sie lachend und mit brutaler Stärke an den Handgelenken näher zu zerren, während das Mädchen schrie und versuchte, sich zu befreien.   
  
Und noch während Alexander sich ansetzte, aufzuspringen, um diesem fürchterlichen Treiben ein Ende zu bereiten, bemerkte er, dass Liam sich bereits erhoben hatte und auf jenen Tisch zugegangen war, wo er jetzt zum Stehen kam. Wieder erstarben alle Geräusche im Raum und Alexander, der sich ebenfalls anschickte ihm zu folgen, erstarrte seinerseits mitten in der Bewegung.   
  
„Die Lady hat „nein“ gesagt“, stellte Liam mit einer gefährlichen Ruhe fest.   
  
Der Kerl, der die junge Frau noch immer an den Handgelenken hielt, sah ihn von unten her mit einem hämischen Grinsen an und zeigte ihm seine ungepflegten gelben, teils schwarzen Zähne. „Wer bist du denn, ihr Daddy?“ Er zog sie erneut näher an sich. „Ich zahle dafür, dass dieses kleine Biest mir zu Willen ist, dann verlange ich aber auch etwas für mein Silber...“  
   
„Ich glaube, die Dame kann immer noch selbst entscheiden, ob sie ihre Dienste anbieten möchte oder nicht. Möchtet ihr bei diesem Mann liegen?“ Liam wandte sich nun direkt das Mädchen, welches energisch den Kopf schüttelte und angewidert ausspuckte. „Nicht für alle Reales und Dublonen der Welt“, gab sie verächtlich zurück.   
  
Das Lächeln, welches sich auf Liams Lippen schlich, zeigte keinerlei Wärme und hatte etwas so diabolisches, wie Alexander es nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte. „Da hört ihr es. Ich sage es nur einmal, also hört gut zu, denn ich wiederhole mich äußerst ungerne: Lasst die Dame los, bevor ich euch dieser Lokalität verweisen muss...“  
  
Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum und Alexander konnte nicht anders, als gebannt zuzuschauen, die Spannungen, welche in der Luft hingen, waren beinahe körperlich spürbar. Seine Muskeln spannten sich unwillkürlich an, als befürchteten sie bereits eine Eskalation und er spürte, wie das Adrenalin durch seine Adern zu rauschen begann. Einer der Begleiter des Mannes legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. „Lass gut sein, Shane“, sagte er und der Blick, mit welchem er Liam ansah, zeigte, dass er die Lage durchaus realistischer einschätzte als sein Kumpel.   
  
Dieser knurrte leise und ließ das Mädchen los, welches sich sofort hinter Liam in Sicherheit brachte. Der Kapitän öffnete seinen Gehrock und ließ ihn über seine Schultern zurückfallen, um ihn der halbnackten Frau umzuhängen und ihre Blöße zu bedenken. Doch noch während er dies tat, sah Alexander aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sein Widersacher hinterrücks ein Messer zog und zum Schlag ausholte.   
  
„Käptn, Vorsicht!“, rief er erschrocken, bevor die Klinge des Anderen auf Liam zuraste. Dieser hatte offensichtlich mit einem feigen Angriff gerechnet (oder besaß erstaunlich gute Reflexe), denn er duckte sich unter ihm hinweg und schlug dem Mann die Waffe aus der Hand, bevor er ihn mit einem zweiten schnellen Schlag mitten ins Gesicht traf. Was dann geschah, passierte alles rasend schnell. Die Freunde des Angreifers stürzten sich auf Liam, um ihrem Kumpel beiseite zu stehen, und der Kapitän sah sich einer Übermacht von fünf oder sechs kampferprobten Seemännern gegenüber. Augenblicklich und ohne zu zögern, war Alexander an Liams Seite und ließ seine Fäuste auf den erstbesten Gegner herniederhageln. Es entstand ein wildes Gewirr aus Armen und Beinen, ein Tisch wurde mit einem lauten Scheppern umgeworfen und Geschirr ging klirrend zu Bruch. Alexanders letzte Kneipenschlägerei war zwar eine Weile her, doch er wusste noch ziemlich genau, was er tun musste, um einen Gegner auszuschalten. Immer seinen Gefährten im Blick und ihm wenn möglich den Rücken freihaltend, prügelte er auf die Bastarde ein, die hier Unruhe gestiftet hatten.  
  
Das Kampfgewimmel wurde erst dadurch beendet, dass eine eisige Stimme den Raum durchschnitt: „Was zur Hölle ist hier los?“  
  
Alexander drehte sich, vom Kampf völlig außer Atem, nach der Stimme um und erkannte Veroníca, die Besitzerin dieser Lokalität. Das Mädchen, welches Dreh- und Angelpunkt dieser Schlägerei gewesen war, lief eilig auf sie zu und erklärte in wenigen Worten die Situation. Die ältere Dame kam gemäßigten Schrittes näher und blickte kalt auf die teils am Boden liegenden, teils auf Stühlen hängenden Männer hinab. Liam und Alexander hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet, denn auch, wenn sie selbst einiges eingesteckt hatten, so bluteten die Kerle aus mehreren offenen Wunden, einer lag bereits bewusstlos am Boden und regte sich nicht mehr. „Macht, dass ihr eure verlausten Ärsche aus meinem Etablissement schafft“, befahl Veroníca eisig, „und wagt euch nicht, jemals wieder einen Fuß über diese Türschwelle zu setzen. Keines meiner Mädchen wird euch jemals wieder bedienen.“  
  
Die Männer wagten nicht mehr zu widersprechen und rappelten sich schwerfällig auf. Zwei packten ihren bewusstlosen Kollegen unter den Schultern und zerrten ihn mit sich nach draußen. Lediglich Shane schien unbelehrbar zu sein, denn er setzte noch einmal zum Sprechen an: „Das wirst du noch bereuen, alte Hexe!“ Er warf Liam einen bitterbösen Blick zu, wagte jedoch nicht, auch diesem noch eine Gemeinheit an den Kopf zu werfen.   
  
„Elender Galgenschwengel“, zischte Liam mit rauer Stimme, als die Tür hinter ihnen mit einem Knallen ins Schloss fiel, bevor er erschöpft in sich zusammensackte. Sein Brustkorb wurde von einem heftigen Beben erfasst, als er Blut und Speichel ausspuckte. Es war nur Alexanders Geistesgegenwart zu verdanken, dass er nicht zu Boden ging, denn er packte ihn reflexartig und stützte ihn, eine Hand um seine Schulter gelegt, die andere ruhte auf seiner Brust. Augenblicklich wurde Alexander klar, dass es Liam schwerer erwischt hatte, als dieser zugeben würde, sonst hätte er sich nicht zusammengerissen, bis die Unruhestifter das Freudenhaus verlassen hatten, um ja keine Schwäche zu zeigen.   
  
„Schnell, er braucht Hilfe!“, wandte sich Alexander voller Besorgnis an Veroníca, welche ihrerseits herbeigeeilt war und Liam von der anderen Seite gepackte hatte. „Natürlich. Im ersten Stock ist noch ein Zimmer frei, dort können wir ihn hinlegen.“ Gemeinsam stützten sie den Mann die Treppe hinauf, welcher immer wieder von einem trockenen, schmerzhaften Husten geschüttelt wurde. „Legt ihn hin“, sagte die Frau, „ich lasse nach dem Arzt schicken, der meine Mädchen versorgt. Er soll ihn sich einmal ansehen.“ Alexander nickte und half Liam, sich aufs Bett zu setzen, während die Tür hinter der Frau ins Schloss fiel.   
  
Seine Gedanken und sein Puls rasten, als er begann, Liams Hemd aufzuschnüren, um dessen Brustkorb untersuchen zu können. „Sachte, sachte“, gab Liam zurück und seine Stimme klang schwach, aber amüsiert. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr es so eilig habt, mich ins Bett zu bekommen“, neckte er.

Alexander wusste nicht, ob er Lachen oder Weinen sollte, er war außer sich vor Sorge und gleichzeitig hätte er Liam am Liebsten dafür geschlagen, dass dieser auch in den unpassendsten Momenten noch seine Sprüche reißen musste. „Ich haue euch gleich, wenn ihr nicht eure große Klappe haltet“, gab Alexander zurück und erschrak, als er hörte, wie tränenerstickt seine Stimme klang. Plötzlich unglaublich erschöpft gab er seinem Impuls nach und lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen Liams Brustkorb. Dieser hielt in der Bewegung inne und für einen kurzen Moment herrschte nichts als Stille in dem Raum. Alexander konnte lauschte dem heißen Atem und dem gleichmäßigen Herzschlag des Anderen.   
  
Es war schließlich Liam, der den innigen Moment unterbrach, indem er Alexander sanft ein wenig von sich schob und nach dessen Hand griff. Der Blick des Piraten wanderte über Alexanders Knöchel und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass diese von der Schlägerei blutig waren. „Erinnert mich daran, mich nie mit euch zu prügeln. Ihr habt eine verdammt harte Rechte“, schmunzelte Liam und hauchte einen sanften, liebevollen Kuss auf die blutigen Stellen.   
  
Alexander erschauderte ob der Geste und erschrak fast vor der Heftigkeit der Gefühle, die ihn mit einem Mal überrollten. „Dann gebt mir keinen Grund, euch zu schlagen“, raunte er mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick an Liams Lippen hängen blieb.   
  
Für einen Moment sah er die unausgesprochene Frage in Liams Blick, als dieser ihn sanft ein wenig näher zu sich zog und bevor Alexander darüber nachdenken und wieder zu Sinnen kommen konnte, gab er seiner Leidenschaft nach. Was er im Blick Liams las, ließ ihn alle Zweifel über Bord werfen. Als ihre Lippen sich trafen schien es ihm, als stünde die Welt für einen kurzen Augenblick still. Der Kuss begann sanft und zögerlich, so, als hätten beide Angst, den anderen zu verschrecken, wurde jedoch schnell mutiger und forscher. Liam war kein Vergleich zu den Frauen, die Alexander vor ihm gehabt hatte: Sie rochen nach Rosenwasser oder exotischen Düften, ihre Lippen waren weich und nachgiebig. Liam jedoch schmeckte nach Meer, Rum und Blut. Seine Lippen waren von der Seeluft rau und seine Art fordernder, begieriger darauf, ihn ganz für sich einzunehmen und Alexander spürte, wie er unter seinen Händen zu Wachs wurde. Liam wollte nicht erobert werden, er wollte erobern.   
  
Voller Leidenschaft erwiderte Alexander den Kuss, überrascht davon, mit welcher Intensität ihn plötzlich die Begierde nach dem Älteren überrollte. Seine Finger krallten sich in das lange schwarze Haar des Piraten, als dieser ihn hungrig, voller Verlangen und unstillbarer Gier küsste und seine Finger lösten das Band in seinem Nacken, welches seine Haare zusammenhielt, sodass diese offen über seine Schultern wallten. Dabei erwiderte er den Kuss nicht weniger begierig und genoss das heiße Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, welches sich langsam in Richtung seiner Lenden ausbreitete. Als sich ihre Zungen zum ersten Mal berührten, konnte auch Liam sich kaum mehr beherrschen, denn seine Finger begannen ungeduldig an Alexanders Gehrock zu zerren, bis dieser über seine Schultern zu Boden fiel, wo er achtlos liegenblieb.   
  
Als die Tür sich öffnete, fuhr Alexander erschrocken zurück. Der Kuss hatte ihn atemlos zurückgelassen und er blickte mit heißen, roten Wangen peinlich verlegen zu Boden als Veroníca in Begleitung eines Arztes das Zimmer betrat. Er hatte im Eifer des Gefechts völlig vergessen, dass sie nicht ewig alleine in diesem Raum sein würden. Die Hitze brannte in seinen Wangen, als Veroníca sagte: „Lasst euch nicht stören, Schätzchen.“ Sie schien eher amüsiert als erstaunt zu sein. Alexander sah zu, wie der Arzt Liams Brustkorb abtastete und ihm für einige Tage Bettruhe verordnete, was dieser jedoch mit einem Augenrollen kommentierte. Wie es schien waren tatsächlich zwei seiner Rippen angebrochen. Der Arzt verabschiedete sich und Veroníca blieb noch einen kurzen Augenblick im Türrahmen stehen.  
  
„Lasst euch Zeit“, schmunzelte sie, „ich gehe davon aus, dass ich euch niemanden mehr zu schicken brauche...“ Liam schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird in der Tat nicht nötig sein, hab vielen Dank“, gab er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen zurück und der Blick, welchen er Alexander zuwarf, war erneut voller Verlangen, was diesem ein sanftes Lächeln entlockte und eine weitere kurze Welle der Erregung durch seinen Körper schickte. Kaum dass die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war, brach Liam in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
  
„Nun schaut doch nicht so entsetzt“, sagte er zu Alexander und erhob sich, um zu diesem zu gehen und sachte eine Hand durch dessen blonde Locken gleiten zu lassen. „Was in Nassau passiert, bleibt auch in Nassau...“ Liams Hand glitt ein wenig tiefer, strich über Alexanders Wange hinab zu seiner Schulter und zog ihn ein wenig enger an sich. Der Offizier schloss für einen Moment kurz die Augen und genoss das wohlige, beinahe vertraute Gefühl der Hand an seiner Schulter. Instinktiv kam er näher und lehnte sich in die Berührung des Anderen. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, schaute er direkt in Liams und konnte erneut jene Sehnsucht und Begierde in dessen Blick erkennen und unwillkürlich schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Züge. Liam kam noch einen Ticken näher und hielt wenige Zentimeter vor Alexanders Gesicht inne, sein Blick wanderte fragend zu dessen Lippen, bevor er leise raunte: „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben, Admiral?“  
  
Alexanders war überrascht von seiner eigenen Courage, als er antwortete: „Ich glaube, ihr wart gerade im Begriff mich zu küssen, Kapitän...“ Und mit diesen Worten schloss er erneut die Distanz zwischen ihnen und legte seine Lippen auf die des Piraten. Mit seiner Zunge glitt er zwischen die halbgeöffneten Lippen des Anderen und genoss das leise Stöhnen, das er Liam entlockte, welches auch seine eigene Begierde erneut entflammte. Er hatte nie viel von Koketterie gehalten, aber er spürte, wie der Brustkorb des Anderen unter seinem halbgeöffneten Hemd zu beben begann und das spornte ihn dazu an, doch mehr die Initiative zu übernehmen. Der Gedanke, dass er es war, der dafür sorgte, dass Liams Atem schneller und stoßartiger ging, dass dessen Hände vor Aufregung zitterten, als er an der Schnürung von Alexanders Hemd nestelte, schmeichelte ihm ungemein. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass der Piratenkapitän eine solche... Unsicherheit? zeigen würde, ging er doch davon aus, dass er in diesem einen recht erfahrenen Liebhaber vor sich hatte.   
  
Kurz unterbrach Alexander den Kuss, jedoch nur, um Liam zur Hand zu gehen und sie beide ihrer Leinenhemden zu entledigen. Für einen Moment gönnten sich beide eine Ruhepause, um den Anderen ausgiebig zu mustern und jeden Zentimeter Haut in sich aufzunehmen. Liams Oberkörper war noch muskulöser, als Alexander erwartet hatte und zu einem großen Teil mit Tätowierungen bedeckt. Die meisten zeigten keltische Muster, aber Alexander glaubte, auch Motive ausmachen zu können, die ihren Ursprung sicher in östlicheren Gefilden haben mussten. Immer wieder wurden diese Kunstwerke von tiefen Narben unterbrochen, von denen es auf Liams Körper tatsächlich reichlich gab. Sachte hob er die Hand, um einige von ihnen vorsichtig nachzufahren und er spürte mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, dass sich die Härchen auf Liams Haut aufstellten. In ihm keimte der Wunsch auf, den Anderen zu beschützen, sodass sich keine weitere Narbe zu den Anderen würde gesellen können.   
  
Mit einem Mal fühlte sich Alexander gepackt und fand sich unter dem Piraten wieder, dessen Augen einen dunkleren Glanz angenommen hatten. Liams Hände strichen über Alexanders drahtigen Oberkörper, seine Lippen erkundeten den fremden Körper Zentimeter für Zentimeter und hauchten zahlreiche Küsse auf die blanke Haut. Als Liam seine Zähne in Alexanders Halsbeuge grub, gab dieser ein teils lustvolles, teils schmerzhaftes Stöhnen von sich und seine Hände krallten sich in Liams langes, schwarzes Haar, brachten die Perlen und Münzen darin zum Klingeln.   
  
„Du bist dem Raubtier direkt in den Rachen gesprungen“, raunte Liam leise und seine Stimme klang von der Lust belegt, Alexander konnte sehen, wie schwer es ihm fiel, sich gerade zu beherrschen. Sein Blick wanderte zu Liams Schritt, wo er deutlich dessen harte Männlichkeit gegen den Stoff seiner Culotten drücken sehen konnte und wie von selbst tastete er nach der Beule, strich behutsam darüber. Das erregte Stöhnen, das er dafür erntete, ließ ihn lächeln und spornte ihn umso mehr an. Neugierig auf die bisher unbekannte Erfahrung ließ er seinen Daumen fester über den Stoff gleiten, beobachtete Liams Reaktionen dabei genau. Noch getraute er sich nicht, die Grenze des Stoffes zu überwinden, doch dies war auch gar nicht nötig, denn auch so konnte er sehen, wie der Piratenkapitän die Augen schloss und für einen Augenblick mit seiner Fassung kämpfte. Als er sie erneut öffnete, beugte er sich blitzschnell über Alexander und pinnte ihn mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht auf die Matratze.   
  
„Wenn du das nicht willst, dann bitte ich dich, jetzt zu gehen, solange ich mich noch beherrschen kann“, raunte er heiß gegen Alexanders Lippen und dieser strich mit seinen Fingern bewundernd über Liams Gesicht. „Du begehrst mich so sehr?“, fragte er überrascht.   
  
Er wusste, dass er ein attraktiver Mann war, keine Frage, aber die Frauen, die er bisher hatte, waren zurückhaltend und scheu gewesen. Noch nie hatten ihn jemand mit einer solche Urgewalt begehrt wie Liam und der Blick aus dessen Augen jagte ihm erneut einen erregten Schauer über den Rücken, sorgte dafür, dass auch seine Männlichkeit immer härter wurde. 

  
„Über alle Maßen“, keuchte Liam und entlockte Alexander damit ein sanftes Lächeln.

„Worauf wartest du dann noch?“, raunte er und zog ihn energisch an seinem Haarschopf zu sich hinunter, um ihn erneut begierig zu küssen. Die Lippen und der durchtrainierte Körper des Piraten fühlten sich perfekt auf seinem an und er wusste rückblickend nicht, wie sie es geschafft hatten, doch wenig später hatten sie das Kunststück vollbracht, sich ihrer Beinkleider zu entledigen, ohne ihren Kuss allzu lange unterbrechen zu müssen. Schließlich kniete Liam gänzlich entkleidet über ihm und Alexander konnte dessen nackte Haut auf seiner eigenen spüren. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich.   
  
Bewundernd ließ er seinen Blick über Liams Körper schweifen, er war größer, als er angenommen hatte und obgleich er ihn gerne berührt hätte, fand er noch nicht den Mut dazu. Also begnügte er sich vorerst damit, seine Finger auf Liams Oberschenkel zu legen und diese langsam und bewundernd nach oben zu streichen. Als er kurz davor war, Liams Körpermitte zu berühren, stöhnte dieser erneut auf und stieß einen Fluch aus.   
  
Erneut brachte Liam sich über Alexanders Körper und seine Finger erkundeten gierig die neuen Partien an Haut, die er noch nicht kannte. Als er Alexanders Glied erreichte und dessen Schaft mit seinen Fingern umschloss, konnte Alexander nicht mehr an sich halten. Er stöhnte erregt auf und seine Finger krallten sich in das Laken unter ihm, seine Hüfte bewegte sich Liams forschender Hand wie von selbst entgegen. Von dem Laut ermutigt streichelte Liam Alexanders Erektion, die feuchtglänzende Spitze und sah mit einem befriedigten Lächeln auf den Lippen zu, wie Alexander sich schweratmend unter ihm wand.   
  
„Liam“, keuchte dieser zitternd vor Erregung.   
  
Ein Schauer durchlief Liams Körper, als er seinen Namen so voller Verlangen ausgesprochen hörte und wenig später konnte Alexander dessen harte Männlichkeit an seiner eigenen spüren. Als Liam sie beide mit der Hand umfasste, begann Alexander sich wie von selbst gegen ihn zu bewegen und ihre schweißnassen Körper rieben sich voller Ekstase aneinander. Liam hatte seinen Kopf auf Alexanders Schulter gebettet und erstickte seine heiseren Schreie in dessen Halsbeuge, während der Admiral seine Finger hart in den Rücken des Piraten krallte, wo er - zu seiner eigenen Genugtuung - mit Sicherheit Spuren hinterlassen würde. Stöhnend und keuchend trieben sie einander immer weiter in Ekstase, bis sie schließlich beinahe zeitgleich miteinander kamen. Liams Körper brach erschöpft über Alexander zusammen und dieser hauchte einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn des Anderen, während er selbst nach Atem rang.   
  
Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis Liam sich von ihm herunterrollte und schweißnass neben ihm liegen blieb. Keiner von beiden getraute sich, die eingetretene Stille zu unterbrechen und Alexander gab seinem Impuls nach und rollte sich in Liams Arme, welche ihn noch immer eng umfasst hielten. Kurze Zeit später zollte er der eintretenden Erschöpfung Tribut und war schnell, in die Nähe und Wärme des anderen Körpers eingehüllt, eingeschlafen...   



	9. Johnny boy I (Liam)

Liams Blick glitt bewundernd über den nackten Körper des Mannes, welcher neben ihm in der schmalen Koje lag und seine Finger strichen spielerisch die Muster der Sommersprossen auf seinen Schultern und Armen nach. Noch immer konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen, dass er nach so vielen Jahren der unterdrückten Sehnsucht und dem ungestillten Verlangen in der Lage war, dem Mann, welchen er bereits liebte, seit er ein Knabe war, so nahe zu sein. Alexander hatte seinen Kopf auf seine Arme gestützt und sah ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln von unten herauf an, während sie beide noch die Nachbeben ihrer gerade verebbenden Erregung genossen, als es plötzlich an der hölzernen Tür klopfte und Dixon eintrat. Alexander zuckte neben ihm erschrocken zusammen und zog blitzschnell das Laken über seinen nackten Körper. Liam hingegen machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, seine Blöße zu bedecken. 

„Tut mir leid, dich zu stören, Käptn, aber soeben ist ein spanisches Schiff am Horizont aufgetaucht. Ich glaube, das solltest du dir ansehen...“, sagte Dixon. Liam versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch innerlich rotierte er bereits. Das verhieß nichts Gutes, das wussten sie beide. Nackt wie er war erhob er sich und nickte seinem Quartiermeister zu. 

„Aye, ich bin gleich da“, sagte er und Dixon zog sich wieder aus der Kajüte zurück. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Alexander, welcher noch immer die Decke schützend über sich gezogen hatte. Liam beugte sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihm hinunter und stahl seinem Liebhaber einen kurzen, aber innigen Kuss. „Das wird sich zeigen...“ Er zog Alexander spielerisch das Laken von den Schultern, um einige hauchzarte Küsse auf dessen nackte Haut zu verteilen. „Kein Grund, verlegen zu sein. Dieses Schiff ist eine kleine, hölzerne Nussschale, du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass irgendjemand in dieser Crew nicht weiß, was wir miteinander treiben...“ Ein anzügliches Grinsen schlich sich bei diesen Worten auf seine Lippen. Alexander errötete leicht auf diese liebenswerte Art, die Liam so schätzte und er konnte nicht anders, als den Jüngeren noch einmal in seine Arme zu ziehen und zu küssen. 

„Ich sehe schnell nach dem Rechten, lass dir Zeit“, raunte er gegen seine Lippen, bevor er sich, unwillig die Nähe des Anderen aufzugeben, von ihm löste, um sich etwas anzuziehen. Schnell schlüpfte er in Culotten und Stiefel, das Hemd warf er sich nur flüchtig über und auch bei dem Rock verzichtete er darauf, ihn zuzuknöpfen. Alexander schüttelte leicht den Kopf und erhob sich seinerseits aus der Koje, um Liam am Kragen zu sich zu ziehen, bevor er begann, sein Hemd und einen Rock zu richten. „Die Tatsache, dass jeder weiß, was wir tun, verlangt noch lange nicht, dass es auch jeder sehen kann“, schmunzelte er und hauchte Liam einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er ihm neckisch einen Klaps auf den Hintern gab. „Na los, sieh nach, was Dixon will, ich folge dir gleich...“

Der Kapitän nickte und warf einen letzten, sehnsuchtsvollen Blick über den nackten Körper seines Freundes, bevor er sich zusammennahm und sich auf die Brücke begab. Dixon erwartete ihn bereits und reichte ihm ein Fernrohr, durch das er gerade geschaut hatte. „Sie folgen uns schon, seit wir Nassau verlassen haben“, sagte er. Liam blickte hindurch und tatsächlich konnte er einen Dreimaster mit spanischer Flagge am Horizont erkennen. 

„Piratenjäger?“, fragte er. 

„Sehr wahrscheinlich, ja. Sie halten seit Stunden ihren Kurs, nehmen aber neuerdings an Fahrt auf...“ Der Blick, welcher Dixon ihm zuwarf, sprach Bände. Liam legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und nickte ihm zu. „Alle Mann auf Gefechtspositionen gehen, wir machen uns für einen Angriff bereit. Und hisst das Großsegel. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir es nicht schafften, ihnen davonzufahren...“

Als Liam sich umwandte, sah er, wie sich gerade die Kapitänskajüte öffnete und Alexander heraustrat. Er hatte sich ebenfalls angezogen und trug nun einen schlichten, braunen Rock über hellen Culotten, das blonde Haar wallte lockig über seine Schultern und wehte sanft im Wind. Mit einem Mal begann Liams Puls zu rasen, als er schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zuging, ihn an der Schulter packte und mit ihm eilig zurück in seine Kajüte ging. Alexander sah ihn mit großen, fragenden Augen an ob der forschen Art Liams, mit welcher dieser ihn zurückdrängte. 

„Was ist los?“, fragte er. Liam zuckte fragend mit den Schultern, während er zu einer der Kleiderkisten in seiner Kajüte ging und in dieser kramte. „Wie gut ist dein Spanisch?“

Alexander sah ihn verwirrt an. "Yo no hablo español", gab er in sehr gebrochenem Spanisch zurück, was den Kapitän den Kopf schütteln ließ. „Liam, um Gottes willen, rede mit mir! Was ist passiert?“ - 

„Hier, zieh das an!" Er hatte einen blauen Rock der Royal Navy aus der Kiste gezogen und warf diesen nun Alexander zu, während er zu einem seiner Schränke ging, um darin nach etwas zu suchen. Die Sorge um Alexander drückte ihm fast die Luft ab, er würde sich beeilen müssen, um wieder auf die Brücke seines Schiffes zu kommen, aber zuerst musste er sicherstellen, dass Alexander nichts geschehen würde. Dieser war plötzlich hinter ihm aufgetaucht und packte ihn mit erstaunlich festem Griff an den Schultern, und drehte ihn um, sodass er ihn ansehen musste. „Verflucht, Liam, was zur Hölle geht da draußen vor?“, fluchte er und sah ihn mit stechendem, forderndem Blick an, dem Liam noch nicht hatte standhalten können. 

„Wir werden von spanischen Piratenjägern verfolgt“, sagte er und seine Stimmte klang besorgter, als es ihm lieb sein konnte. „Ich möchte, dass du diesen Gehrock anziehst und in dieser Kajüte bleibst.“ Seine Finger strichen über Alexanders Schultern und halfen ihm aus dem unscheinbaren brauen Lederrock hinein die gewohnte Militäruniform. Für einen kurzen Augenblick versetzte ihm dieser Anblick einen kleinen Stich im Herzen, denn je länger Alexander bei ihm war, desto mehr verdrängte er, dass sein Liebhaber nicht seiner Crew angehörte, dass sie eigentlich Feinde waren und ihre gemeinsame Zeit bereits ablief. Alexander fügte sich in seine Hände, ließ zu, dass Liam ihm liebevoll die Knöpfe des Rockes schloss. 

„Wieso soll ich hier in der Kajüte bleiben? Ich dachte, wir hätten etabliert, dass ich durchaus hilfreich sein kann“, sagte er und schenkte Liam ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Dieses verfehlte heute jedoch seine Wirkung, denn Liams Miene verfinsterte sich noch etwas mehr. „Nein. Diesmal nicht, Gil...“ Er strich für einen kurzen Moment liebevoll durch Alexanders blonden Haarschopf. „Ich will, dass du in dieser Kabine bleibst“, wiederholte er noch einmal betont, „Sollte alles schief laufen - und das will ich wahrlich nicht hoffen - dann sollen dich die Spanier nicht mit der Piraterie in Verbindung bringen. Mit etwas Glück werden sie versuchen, die Beziehungen zu England zu verbessern, indem sie einen vor den Piraten geretteten Briten an seine Heimat überstellen. Ich möchte, dass du nichts tust, um diesem Bild zu widersprechen. Haben wir uns da verstanden?“

Alexander sah ihn für einen Moment wie erstarrt an, bevor sich seine Miene in Fassungslosigkeit wandelte und er vehement den Kopf schüttelte. Seine Finger gruben sich in Liams Gehrock, hielten diesen fest. „Du glaubst nicht ernsthaft, dass ich hier wie ein braves Weibchen sitze und warte, bis mein Gemahl aus der Schlacht zurückkehrt? Wann lernst du endlich, dass ich nicht beschützt werden muss? Ich kann durchaus auf mich selbst aufpassen...“ Er streckte sich ein wenig, um den Größeren zu erreichen, legte eine Hand an dessen Wange und zog ihn in einen innigen Kuss zu sich hinunter. Liam schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und lehnte sich die sanfte Berührung hinein, bevor er gegen dessen Lippen raunte: „Vergib mir, Gil...“ Dann packte er Alexander blitzschnell mit einem harten Griff und schlang das Seil, welches er zuvor unbemerkt aus dem Schrank genommen hatte, um dessen Handgelenke und fesselte sie mit einem Seemannsknoten. Das andere Ende vertäute er nur halbherzig an einem Bein des Schreibtisches, sodass Alexander sich wahrscheinlich rasch würde befreien können, im Moment brauchte er nur ein wenig Spielraum, um diesen in der Kajüte zu halten. 

Alexander wehrte sich indessen mit Händen und Füßen gegen die ungewollte Situation. „Verflucht, Liam, du gottverdammter Bastard, bist du denn völlig übergeschnappt? Mach mich los!“ Liam warf einen letzten, beinahe schmerzverzerrten Blick auf Alexander, bevor er sich so schnell wie möglich umwandte und die Kajüte verließ, welche er von außen verriegelte. „Es tut mir so leid, Gil...“, raunte er leise und mehr zu sich selbst, „aber ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich mit einem Strick um den Hals zu sehen...“

Dann begab er sich zurück auf die Brücke des Schiffes, wo Dixon bereits dabei war, der Crew Anweisungen zu geben. Er hob eine Augenbraue, als er Liam in seinem derzeitigen Zustand sah, kommentierte ihn aber nicht, wofür der Kapitän sehr dankbar war. Er würde sich schon seinen Teil denken können. 

Liam griff erneut nach dem Fernrohr. „Bericht?“ - 

„Sie nehmen Fahrt auf und kommen näher... ich glaube nicht, dass unsere Begegnung zufälliger Natur ist...“ 

Der Kapitän schüttelte den Kopf. „Seit wir ihnen beim letzten Zusammentreffen 10.000 Achterstücke abgenommen haben, sind die Spanier aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht mehr gut auf uns zu sprechen“, sagte er zynisch. „Oder ich hätte dem alten Cortéz einmal weniger ans Bein pissen sollen, wer weiß das schon...“ -

„Großsegel gehisst, Käptn!“ Der Knabe, welcher neben Liam zum Stehen gekommen war, war gerade mal 16 Jahre alt, kein Kind mehr, aber auch noch kein Mann. Seine Haare waren rot wie Feuer und Gesicht und Schultern des Jungen waren mit tausenden und abertausenden von Sommersprossen übersäht. Er war von stattlicher, drahtiger Statur, wenn er auch bei Weitem nicht an Liams Größe heranreichte. „Gute Arbeit, Johnny“, nickte dieser und klopfte dem Knaben auf die Schulter. „Schnapp dir Louis und sichere mit ihm die Ladung. Es wird gleich eine holprige Fahrt werden...“ – 

„Aye, Sir!“ Der Knabe stand stramm und schlug kurz die Hacken zusammen, bevor er voller Feuereifer nickte und davonsprang, um einen anderen der Schiffsjungen mit einem Lachen am Arm zu packen und mit sich zu ziehen. 

„Um ein Haar hätte er noch salutiert“, schüttelte Dixon den Kopf. „Vielleicht hätte er lieber zur Navy gehen sollen.“ Liam lachte leise. „Ich kenne seine Mutter gut“, sagte er, während er dem Jungen nachblickte, der sich begeistert daran machte, die Ladung fest zu vertäuen, „der Knabe möchte schon mit uns zur See fahren, seit ich denken kann. Sie war nicht begeistert, ihn gehen zu lassen, aber sie konnte es ihm auch nicht ausreden, wie junge Männer eben sind, wenn sie den Ruf des Meeres hören! Ich habe ihr versprochen, ein Auge auf den Jungen zu werfen. Besser, er ist an Deck der Eisernen Jungfrau als woanders... Die erste Heuer kann für einen Knaben sehr hart werden...“

Dixon nickte zustimmend. „Und wir sind ja für unseren guten Umgang bekannt“, nickte er voller Sarkasmus, bevor er jedoch ernster hinzufügte: „Er macht sich nicht schlecht... manchmal vielleicht ein bisschen... übereifrig, der Knabe, aber das hat noch keinem geschadet...“

Liam nickte und sein Blick wanderte wieder zum Horizont, wo das spanische Schiff langsam näher kam. „Ich möchte es ungern auf eine Konfrontation ankommen lassen. Die Albatros hat uns zwar freundlicherweise ein paar neue Kanonen zur Verfügung gestellt, bevor wir sie versenkt haben, sodass wir es nun auf die ordentliche Summe von dreißig Geschützen schaffen, aber ich würde sie ungerne jetzt schon alle einsetzen. Zumal wir uns, wie mir scheint, mit einer Übermacht anlegen. Unsere Geschwindigkeit und Wendigkeit sind unsere Stärke...“ Liam sah erneut durch das Fernrohr in Richtung der Landmassen zur ihrer Linken, dann aufs offene Meer hinaus zur ihrer Rechten. Ihm gefielen die Möglichkeiten zwar nicht, die er hatte, aber aufs offene Meer hinauszufahren erschien ihm keine gute Option. 

„Kursänderung Richtung Nordwesten!“, rief er durch das Fernrohr dem Steuermann zu, „wir steuern das Festland an...“ Dixon hob fragend eine Augenbraue, bevor er anerkennend nickte. „Du willst dich verstecken.“

„Wenn man einen Koloss von Schiff wie die Jungfrau verstecken kann - ja!“, grinste Liam. 

„Wir werden in einen Flussarm schwimmen und hoffen, dass sie uns in flacheren Gewässern nicht folgen können... Das erscheint mir sinnvoll. Hoffen wir, dass wir unsere Geschwindigkeit aufrechterhalten können. Die Spanier sind gerade besser zum Wind ausgerichtet...“   
Dixon nickte zustimmend, bevor er einen kurzen Blick nach unten zur Kapitänskajüte warf, aus welcher man entferntes Poltern und Klopfen hören konnte. „Er wird nicht begeistert sein, das weißt du.“

Liam seufzte leise, bevor er nickte. Der Themenwechsel kam unerwartet und war leider auch äußerst unbequem. „Lieber ziehe ich mir seinen Zorn zu, als ihn an einem spanischen Galgen baumeln zu sehen... Sollte das hier nicht funktionieren, soll er auch nach außen hin deutlich als Unbeteiligter zu erkennen sein...“ Dixon runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Ist er das denn? Er lebt seit geraumer Zeit unter Piraten, er hat unser Schiff gesteuert, mit den Männern gespeist, er teilt das Lager mit dem Kapitän... es wird schwer, ihn wieder in die Royal Navy auszuwildern, ohne, dass ihm jemand unangenehme Fragen stellt...“

Die Hand des Dunkelhaarigen ballte sich schmerzhaft zu einer Faust. Verflucht, er wusste, dass Dixon Recht hatte, wie oft hatte er bereits nachts wachgelegen und Alexander beim Schlafen zugesehen, während er genau diese Gedanken gewälzt hatte. Aber die langentbehrte Nähe zu Alexander, seinem Gilbert, das Gefühl der Wärme und Leidenschaft, das ihn durchströmte, das Geschenk, welches ihm diese Zufallsbegegnung gebracht hatte - all das schaltete seine Vernunft aus. Er wusste, er würde sich diesem Problem sehr bald stellen müssen, aber noch war er einfach nicht bereit dazu, an einen Abschied zu denken. Schmerzhaft wurde Liam bewusst, dass ein nicht unerheblicher Teil von ihm insgeheim hoffte, dass Alexander sich für ihn entscheiden und einfach bleiben würde, so unwahrscheinlich diese Möglichkeit in der Realität auch sein mochte.

„Er war in Kriegsgefangenschaft...“, gab Liam nach einer unangenehm langen Pause mit einem Zögern zurück. „Niemand wird ihm einen Vorwurf machen, wenn er von einem Piraten...“, er holte tief Luft, bevor er die nächsten Worte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht aussprach, „...zu Dingen gezwungen wurde, die seinem Naturell widersprechen... Um zu überleben hat schon mancher Gouverneur dasselbe getan...Es ist nur eine Frage, wie er es verkauft...“ -

„Glaubst du wirklich, Alexander ist von solch schlechtem Charakter, dich für etwas verantwortlich zu machen, das er selbst wollte?“ Dixon schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemals wird er deinen Kopf an den Henker liefern. Für ihn wird es noch schwerer werden als für dich, der du einfach mit deinem Leben weitermachen und deinen Kummer in Whisky und Huren ertränken kannst. Er jedoch wird ein Leben wiederaufnehmen müssen, welches ihm einen fahlen Geschmack auf der Zunge hinterlässt, das ihn in eine gefährliche Schusslinie stellt. Es wäre einfacher für ihn, wenn er niederträchtiger wäre, zweifelsohne.“

Liam bemerkte kaum, wie er sich auf die Unterlippe biss, nicht sicher, was er dagegen erwidern sollte. Beinahe war er dankbar, dass ihre Unterhaltung durch einen Ruck, welcher durch das Schiff ging, unterbrochen wurde. „Wir werden angegriffen!!!“, rief es aus dem Krähennest und Liam schaffte es gerade noch, sich an der Brüstung festzuhalten, um nicht von der Erschütterung umgerissen zu werden. Neben der Jungfrau gingen platschend einige Eisenkugeln nieder, die das Schiff glücklicherweise verfehlten, das Meer aber dennoch aufwühlten. „Kurs halten! Wir steuern das Festland an!“, wies der Kapitän an. „Erhöht das Tempo. Wir müssen außerhalb ihrer Schusslinie gelangen!“

Liam warf Dixon einen kurzen Blick zu und der Quartiermeister - ein eingespieltes Team wie sie waren - verstand ihn sofort. Er sah Liam ein letztes Mal vielsagend an, bevor er diesem den Rücken zuwandte, um sich darum zu kümmern, dass die Organisation an Bord lief. Liam selbst übernahm das Steuer, er kannte die Küstenlinie von Spanish Florida ausgesprochen gut und er war - das musste man neidlos anerkennen - ein begnadeter Steuermann. 

Dennoch konnte auch er nicht verhindern, dass eine zweite Welle an Kanonen die Eiserne Jungfrau traf. Nur mit Mühe konnte Liam sich am Steuerrad festhalten, als sich ein weiterer Schlag durch das Schiff ging und die Eisenkugeln der Spanier große Löcher in die Außenwand des Schiffes fraßen. „Verfluchte Dagos“, knurrte Liam kaum hörbar und schickte innerlich ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, dass seine Idee funktionieren würde! Von Deck konnte man die Schreie der Männer hören, die nicht so viel Glück wie er gehabt hatten und in unmittelbarer Nähe der Kugeln gewesen waren. „Alle Mann an die Kanonen! Wir drehen bei!“, befahl der Kapitän durch das Sprachrohr und riss hart das Ruder herum. Das Schiff begann, sich erst langsam, dann immer behänder Richtung Backbord zu drehen, bis es den Spaniern seine linke Flanke zeigte. „Feuer!!!“

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm zischten die Kanonenkugeln und Kettengeschütze auf das spanische Schiff zu, welches das Feuer aus allen Rohren erwiderte. Während Liam mit harter Hand das Steuerrad festhielt und auf das nahende Festland ansteuerte, nutzten die Spanier die Gelegenheit, sie zu attackieren. Die Jungfrau feuerte zurück und bald war der Himmel von schwarzen Rauchschwaden verdunkelt, es roch nach Feuer und Schießpulver. Der Plan funktionierte, Liam steuerte das Schiff in einen Flussarm durch flacheres Gewässer, in ein schier labyrinthartiges Gebilde aus Klippen und Landzungen, in welchen der Piratenjäger schnell ihre Fährte verlor. Obgleich der Kapitän äußerlich völlig ruhig wirkte, zitterten seine Hände merklich, als er das Ruder, welches er so fest umklammert gehalten hatte, dass die Knöchel weiß unter seiner Haut durchschienen, an seinen Steuermann zurückgab. 

„Kapitän! Wir brauchen Hilfe!“ Der Schrei gellte über das Deck und noch ehe Liam die Szenerie erreicht hatte, sah er bereits wie in traumwandlerischem Nebel, wie Louis an Deck kniete und eine leblose Gestalt in den Armen hielt. Die Pfütze aus rotem, klebrigen Blut wurde zu einer Lache und ein Rinnsal bahnte sich unaufhaltsam seinen Weg über die Planken, bis es gegen Liams Stiefel stieß. Er brauchte nicht genauer hinzuschauen, denn er wusste auch so, wessen kümmerliche Überreste der weinende und schluchzende Junge im Arm hielt und der Kloß in seinem Hals zog sich plötzlich immer fester zu...


	10. Johnny boy II (Alexander)

Alexander saß am Boden, den Rücken gegen den Schreibtisch gelehnt, wo Liam ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Er hatte nicht allzu lange gebraucht, um die Fesseln zu lösen, welche dieses Mal sehr nachlässig geknüpft worden waren. Dennoch hatten sie genügt, um ihn für eine Weile aufzuhalten. Kaum hatte er sich befreit, versuchte er, die Tür aufzubekommen, doch der Pirat hatte sie - was auch sonst - von außen verriegelt. Alexander hatte getobt wie ein wildes Tier, das man in einen Käfig eingesperrt hatte. Er trommelte mit den Fäusten gegen das Holz, warf sich mit aller Macht gegen das Schloss, in der Hoffnung, es aus den Angeln zu heben, aber die Tür war massiv und dachte nicht im Traum daran, vor Alexander zurückzuweichen. 

Was glaubte der Andere eigentlich, wer er war, ihn einfach so zu bevormunden? Sah der Pirat ihn wirklich als so weibisch und verweichlicht an, dass er glaubte, er müsse ihn vor den Spaniern beschützen? Er war ein erfahrener Seemann und hatte jahrelang ein Schiff kommandiert, hatte harte Seeschlachten geschlagen. Nein, er hatte nicht, wie der Freibeuter vielleicht annahm, seine Position durch seine guten Kontakte bekommen, sondern sie sich hart und ehrlich erarbeitet, etwas, das für den Anderen Fremdworte darstellten. Das und viele weitere Gemeinheiten gingen ihm durch den Kopf und mehr als nur ein Fluch kam über Alexanders Lippen. 

Je lauter und heftiger die Kanonenschüsse wurden, desto wütender wurde der Brite. Wieso war er nicht an Deck, wo er hilfreich sein konnte? Wieso befand er sich überhaupt in dieser misslichen Lage? Die Tage seit Nassau waren ihm wie ein Traum erschienen, irreal und nicht greifbar. Mit einem Mal hatte er Liam in einem anderen Licht gesehen und er hatte glaubt, dass auch der Ältere etwas an ihm finden musste, das größer war als die reine Fleischeslust. Alexander wusste, dass es derartige Praktiken unter Männern gab, denn auch die Royal Navy war vor diesen Dingen nicht gefeit, bisher hatte er aber nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass diese ihn betreffen könnten. Doch der Kuss Liams, seine Hände auf seiner Haut hatten ihn alle Bedenken in den Wind schlagen lassen. 

Gil. 

Der Klang seines Zweitnamens von dessen Lippen hatte ihn unerwartet getroffen. Es gab nur einen, der ihn in seiner Jugend so genannt hatte. Seit Liam, sein Liam, ihn verlassen hatte, hatte niemand mehr die Dreistigkeit besessen, ihn auf solch intime Weise anzusprechen. Kurz hatte er überlegt, dem Einhalt zu gebieten, aber sein Name klang von den Lippen des Piraten so süß, so innig, dass er es nicht übers Herz gebracht hatte, mehr noch - er sehnte sich nach jenen intimen Momenten, in denen sie einander so nahe waren, dass sein Name wie flüssiges Gold über Narbengesichts Lippen rann. 

Gil. 

Alexander spürte, wie seine Erinnerungen anfingen, sich zu vermischen: Wie der schwarzgelockte Knabe, der sich sooft zwischen ihn und seinen prügelnden Vater gestellt hatte eins wurde mit dem rauen, nach der See und Whisky riechenden Piraten, dessen Hände so viel sanfter sein konnten als seine Lebensweise vermuten ließ. „Du bist ein Tor, Alexander“, schalt er sich leise, kaum hörbar, bevor er sich beinahe kraftlos auf den Boden fallen ließ, die Knie angezogen, den Rücken gegen den Schreibtisch gelehnt. „Wenn er zurückkommt, wird er sich etwas anhören können“, murmelte er leise, bevor er mit seinen Armen seine eigenen Knie umfing und den Kopf darauf bettete. 

In dieser Position verharrte er auch, bis er das Geräusch eines Schlüssels vernahm, der im Schloss umgedreht wurde. Noch während die Klinke heruntergedrückt wurde, sprang Alexander auf und besann sich seines ganzen Zornes, den er noch zuvor in sich gefühlt hatte. 

„Du räudige, verderbte Kreatur, was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du..“ Der Rest des Satzes blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als er Liam ansichtig wurde und mit einem Mal verlief sich sein Zorn im Sande.

„Großer Gott, Liam, was ist geschehen?!“ - 

Der Pirat war ein paar Schritte in die Kajüte gegangen und er wankte mehr, als dass er lief. Sein Blick aus hellblauen Augen war leer und schien durch ihn hindurchzuschauen. Das Augenscheinlichste war jedoch, dass sein Gesicht, seine Hände und seine Kleidung von Blut durchtränkt waren. Alexander eilte auf ihn zu und legte seine Finger behutsam an Liams Gesicht, sodass dieser zu ihm hinunterschauen musste. Vorsichtig glitten seine Hände über seinen Hals weiter zu seiner Brust, suchten nach Verletzungen, die ein solches Ausmaß an Blut erklären konnten, sein Herz schlug ihm vor Sorge bis zum Hals. Schließlich - als er zumindest oberflächlich nichts außer kleineren Schrammen entdecken konnte - atmete er erleichtert aus und zog er Liam mit sanfter Gewalt mit sich. 

„Setz dich“, sagte er und brachte ihn dazu, sich auf den Rand ihrer Koje niederzulassen, „und warte hier.“ Letzteres wäre wahrscheinlich nicht nötig gewesen wäre, denn Liam sah nicht so aus, als würde er irgendwohin gehen. Alexander begab sich zu einem kleinen Waschlavoir, wo er Wasser aus einem Krug in die Schüssel goss, welche er mit einem sauberen Lappen zu Liam hinüber trug und zu seinen Füßen absetzte. Dann begann er wortlos, ihm den Rock auszuziehen. Seine Finger glitten, kaum dass dieser zu Boden gefallen war, zu Liams Seiten, strichen sachte und behutsam über jeden Zentimeter nackte Haut, den er entblößte, während er ihm langsam, Stück für Stück das Leinenhemd über den Kopf zog, wo es dem Rock folgte. Bedächtig tauchte er den Lappen in die Schüssel und begann damit, Liam von dem vielen Blut auf seiner Haut zu befreien. Sanft wusch er ihm das blutverkrustete Gesicht, betupfte mit dem Tuch seine heiße Stirn, die markanten Wangenknochen, die große martialische Narbe, die ihn zierte. Als er das Tuch ins Wasser tauchte, färbte dieses sich rot und jagte einen unheimlichen Schauer über seinen Rücken. Was auch immer da draußen geschehen war, es war genug, um einen Berg wie Liam zu erschüttern. 

Keiner der beiden sprach ein Wort und Liam ließ es über sich ergehen, dass Alexander ihn wusch. Danach herrschte eine Weile Schweigen zwischen ihnen und Alexander ließ es geschehen, saß nur wortlos neben ihm, so nah, dass ihre Körper sich berührten, und starrte auf seine Hände. Erst, als er die Erschütterung spürte, die durch Liams Körper ging, sah er auf. Liam hatte das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen und schluchzte herzzerreißend, sein ganzer Körper wurde geschüttelt von der Heftigkeit der Verzweiflung, die plötzlich aus ihm herausbrach. 

„Oh Gott, Liam“, raunte Alexander erschüttert und schlang seine Arme um den Mann, sodass dieser seinen Kopf an seine Schulter betten konnte, strich ihm immer wieder beruhigend über den Rücken und hielt ihn fest, bis die erste Welle verebbte. 

„Er ist tot, Gil“, brachte Liam schließlich mühsam hervor und seine Stimme klang ungewohnt brüchig. „Wer ist tot?“, gab Alexander sanft zurück und strich dem Älteren durch das zerzauste, schwarze Haar. Wieder wurde Liam von Schluchzern geschüttelt, bevor der Offizier ein leises „Johnny“ vernehmen konnte. Vor seinem geistigen Augen stieg das Bild eines lebhaften Jungen mit rotem Haar und Sommersprossen auf, der ihnen in Nassau förmlich aufgelauert hatte. Er und sein Freund hatten sie am Hafen erwartet und förmlich darum gebettelt, anheuern zu dürfen. Er erinnerte sich an die sympathisch aussehende Frau, der Liam beide Hände gedrückt und versprochen hatte, auf dem Knaben achtzugeben, an die Dankbarkeit und die gleichzeitige Sorge in ihrem Blick. Sie musste einst eine hübsche Frau gewesen sein, doch das Leben hatte es nicht gut mit ihr gemeint und sie deutlich gezeichnet. Ihre Hände waren rau von der harten Arbeit und ihre Stirn von Sorgenfalten durchfurcht. Die Nachricht vom Tod ihres Sohnes würde ihr sicherlich eine weitere bescheren. Alexander spürte, wie ihm selbst die Luft wegblieb bei dem Gedanken, wie Liam sich fühlen musste. Der Knabe, kaum mehr als ein Kind, war unter seiner Führung gestorben, obgleich er auf ihn hatte Acht geben wollen. Und dennoch war er erschüttert davon, wie ergriffen der Andere war. Niemals hätte er geglaubt, den stolzen und berüchtigten Piratenkapitän so schwach und verletzlich zu sehen, und es brach ihm beinahe das Herz. 

„Es tut mir leid“, raunte Alexander leise und hauchte einen Kuss auf Liams Stirn, er fühlte, wie auch ihm die Tränen über die Wangen rannen. „Es tut mir so leid...“  
Bevor Alexander sich wieder von Liam lösen konnte, fühlte er sich plötzlich in sanften und zugleich drängenden Kuss gezogen. Seine Lippen schmeckten von den Tränen noch salziger als gewöhnlich. 

Der Griff des Piraten, mit dem er ihn umklammert hielt, wurde jedoch mit jeder Minute, mit jedem Mal, dass sich ihre Zungen gegenseitig umspielten, schmerzhafter, als habe er Angst, Alexander könne zurückweichen. Schließlich unterbrach Alexander mit sanfter Gewalt den Kuss, der ihn selbst nicht minder atemlos zurückgelassen hatte, und brachte ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie beide. Kurzentschlossen ließ er sich auf Liams Schoß nieder und schlang seine Arme um ihn, legte seine Stirn gegen die des Anderen. "Ich gehe nirgendwo hin", raunte er leise gegen dessen Lippen. "Ich bleibe bei dir bis der Schmerz vorüber geht."


	11. Das Medaillon (Alexander)

Die Crew der eisernen Jungfrau lag einige Tage versteckt in einer Bucht in Spanisch Florida und wartete darauf, den Weg Richtung Charles Town fortsetzen zu können. Johnny bekam eine Seebestattung und Alexander war beeindruckt, mit welcher Würde und Ruhe die Zeremonie ausgeführt wurde. Anschließend zog sich die Mannschaft unter Deck zurück, um den verstorbenen Knaben hochleben zu lassen. Liam verlor kein Wort mehr über jene Nacht der Verzweiflung und obgleich Alexander ahnte, dass er sich noch immer Vorwürfe für dessen Tod machte, so ließ er sich nach außen hin nichts anmerken.

Die Crew hatte sich dazu entschieden, die Wartezeit mit Landgängen zu verbringen und so befand sich Alexander an diesem Morgen noch in der Kapitänskajüte und war gerade dabei, seinen ledernen Gürtel festzuschnallen, als Liam schwungvoll die Tür öffnete und herein trat.

„Was trödelst du noch hier herum?“, fragte er mit einem Grinsen und klatschte auffordernd in die Hände. „Komm, ich muss dir etwas zeigen!“ Alexander band sich das lockige, blonde Haar mit einem Band zusammen und hob scherzhaft eine Augenbraue. „Ich wusste nicht, dass wir es eilig haben, Kapitän“, schmunzelte er und trat ein wenig näher an Liam heran, „wo es hier doch so viele Möglichkeiten gibt, was wir tun könnten...“

Kokett kam Alexander näher und legte seine Hände auf Liams Brustkorb, zog diesen spielerisch am Kragen zu sich, um ihm kurzen, aber äußerst vielversprechenden Kuss zu stehlen, wohlwissend, wie schwer es Liam fallen würde, sich diesem zu entziehen. Seit Nassau hatte Alexander all seine Scheu und Zurückhaltung abgelegt und genoss das Wissen ungemein, dass der große Piratenkapitän zu Wachs unter seinen Händen wurde. Und tatsächlich - für einen kurzen Moment schien es, als würde Liam sich dem Kuss ergeben, seine Finger strichen sachte über Alexanders Nacken und zogen ihn enger an sich, bevor sich von diesem löste und ihn schnell mit einem Kopfschütteln von sich schob. „So fangen wir gar nicht erst an, Mr. Cunningham“, knurrte er.

Alexander lachte leise und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst“, grinste er schief, folgte Liam aber doch nach draußen an den Strand der Lagune. Dieser nickte Dixon kurz zu und machte ihm deutlich, dass dieser in seiner Abwesenheit das Kommando hatte, bevor er den Weg Richtung des Palmenwaldes vor ihnen einschlug.

„Wohin gehen wir?“, fragte Alexander neugierig.

„Das wird eine Überraschung...“

Liam führte den Anderen durch ein scheinbar nie enden wollendes Labyrinth aus Palmen und Lianen, mehr als einmal mussten sie über umgefallene Baumstämme und gigantische Wurzeln klettern, die ihnen den Weg versperrten. „Ich wusste nicht, dass wir vorhaben, nach Charlestown zu laufen...“, kommentierte Alexander und erschlug mit der flachen Hand eine Mücke, die sich gerade auf seinem Ärmel niedergelassen hatte. Liam warf seinem Begleiter einen strafenden Blick zu, würdigte den Kommentar aber keiner Antwort.

„Ist das jetzt der Punkt, wo du mich mit einer Kugel und etwas Wasser und Brot auf einer Insel aussetzt?“, fügte der Jüngere nach einer Weile hinzu.

„Diese Option erscheint mit immer willkommener, wenn du nicht bald aufhörst, dich zu beschweren“, knurrte Liam und Alexander konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so unglaublich unbeschwert und selbstsicher gefühlt hatte. Während er Liam durch den Dschungel folgte, musterte er diesen mit liebevollem Blick. Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass ein Mensch in der Lage sein würde, ihm eine solche Leichtigkeit zurückzugeben. Es war eigenartig, doch Alexander fühlte sich schon lange nicht mehr wie ein Gefangener an Bord der Eisernen Jungfrau. Obgleich er wusste, dass sie nur Gefährten auf Zeit waren, so behandelte Liam ihn wie einen Partner auf Augenhöhe und selbst die Crew hatte sich mit ihm angefreundet. Alexander wollte gerade noch etwas hinzufügen, als Liam verkündete: „Wir sind da...“ Er hielt ihm zuvorkommend einige Äste mit großen Palmwedeln zur Seite, sodass Alexander an ihm vorbei durch die nun entstandene Lücke im Dickicht treten konnte.

Was ihn hier erwartete, nahm ihm für einen kurzen Augenblick den Atem: Hinter dem Unterholz verborgen lag vor ihnen eine Lichtung mit einem kleinen Wasserfall, dessen Rauschen er schon von weitem hatte hören und neben all den Geräuschen der exotischen Tiere nicht recht hatte einordnen können. Dieser ergoss sein Wasser in einen türkisblauen Fluss von so intensiver Farbe, dass die kostbarsten Juwelen und Edelsteine neben ihm verblassten. Die Bäumen standen dicht genug, sodass sie ihnen Schatten gegen die heiße, karibische Mittagssonne boten, doch fiel diese leicht durch die raschelnden Blätter und malte unwirkliche helle und dunkle Muster auf den Erdboden. Einige Bäume ragten in die Flussmündung hinein und Alexander konnte eine Gruppe Schildkröten erkennen, die gerade im Begriff war, über einen ins Wasser ragenden Baumstamm an Land zu gehen.

„Liam, das ist...“ Alexander fehlten die Worte, um das sich ihm bietende Bild zu beschreiben.

„...wunderschön?“ Der Blick, mit dem Liam Alexander bedachte, machte sehr deutlich, dass dieser sich nicht nur auf die verborgene Lichtung bezog. Bevor Alexander reagieren konnte, begann Liam, seine Kleidung aufzuknöpfen und er schaute ihm wie gebannt dabei dazu. Erneut stellte er fest, wie attraktiv er den Piraten fand, dessen muskulöser, gestählter Oberkörper in der karibischen Sonne glänzte und als dieser sein Haar aus seinem Zopf löste bemerkte er wie so oft, wie lang und seidig dieses war. Es war kein Vergleich zu den gelockten und gepuderten Perücken der Royal Navy, sondern hatte mit den Glas- und Knochenperlen, welche in dieses hineingeflochten waren, etwas unglaublich naturbelassenes. Als Liam sich auch seiner Beinkleider entledigte, konnte Alexander nicht anders, als ihn nonchalant anzustarren. Dieses Mal war es an Liam, siegessicher zu lächeln.

„Du solltest deinen Mund wieder zuklappen und mir lieber folgen, das Wasser ist herrlich.“ Und mit einem eleganten Kopfsprung warf sich der Pirat in das stahlblaue Wasser.

Alexander löste sich aus seiner Starre und machte sich selbst daran, sich blitzschnell seiner Kleidung zu entledigen, es konnte ihm plötzlich gar nicht schnell genug gehen, Liam in die kalten Fluten zu folgen. Gerade, als er sich mit einem nicht minder eleganten Sprung ins Wasser begeben wollte, rief Liam ihm zu: „Pass nur auf die Krokodile auf, dass du nicht auf die Krokodile trittst!“ Alexander hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und sah sich für einen Moment besorgt um, was dazu führte, dass er seinen Gleichgewichtssinn nicht mehr rechtzeitig zurückgewinnen konnte und mehr oder weniger wie ein Stein ins Wasser fiel. Als er prustend wieder an die Wasseroberfläche kam, empfing ihn Liams schallendes Gelächter.  
„Elender Pirat“, fluchte Alexander und spritzte eine Welle kalten Wassers in dessen Richtung. „Ihr seid einfach zu schreckhaft, Admiral“, neckte Liam und schaufelte das Wasser mit den Händen Richtung Alexander zurück. Es entbrannte ein kurzer, spielerischer Kampf zwischen den beiden Männern, bei dem jeder versuchte, den anderen unter Wasser zu bekommen, der jedoch recht schnell dadurch beendet wurde, dass Alexander seine Arme um Liams Hals legte und ihn eng an sich zog, um ihn innig zu küssen.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, begaben sie sich zusammen zu dem kleinen Wasserfall und suchten sich eine Stelle, bei der sie unter diesem zum Stehen kommen konnten, ohne auszurutschen. Als das angenehm kühle Wasser nicht nur Alexanders Seiten umspülte, sondern auch von oben über seinen nackten Körper rann, schloss er für einen kurzen Moment genussvoll die Augen und seufzte wohlig. Obgleich sie immer auf See waren, war Wasser dort eine Rarität und konnte nur selten für Luxusgüter wie Körperhygiene ausgegeben werden, daher genoss er es jetzt umso mehr, wie das kühle Nass über seine nackte Haut floss. Er legte leicht den Kopf in den Nacken und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das halblange Haar, um dieses zu waschen. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er, dass Liam nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt stand und ihn beobachtete. Obgleich der Andere versuchte, es zu verbergen, stand diesem das Verlangen doch deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Alexanders Züge, als er seine Hand nach Liam austreckte und diesen an sich zog. Erneut entkam ihm ein zufriedenes Seufzen, dieses Mal jedoch, weil er das Gefühl des nassen, nackten Körpers des Anderen an seinem eigenen genoss. Den Dunkelhaarigen so nah und intensiv an sich zu spüren, jagte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken. Schnell zog er Liam zu sich hinunter, um ihn zu küssen und musste feststellen, dass dessen vom Wasser nassen Lippen auf seinen eigenen sich ungemein gut anfühlten. Seine Finger fuhren forschend über Liams Seiten hinab zu dessen Hüften, während der Kapitän seinerseits seine starken und von der harten Arbeit rauen Hände über Alexanders nackten Körper wandern ließ. Er konnte deutlich Liams Erektion an seiner Hüfte spüren und auch ihn selbst hatten Liams Berührungen alles andere als kalt gelassen. Bald schon nahm Alexander von seiner Umwelt nichts mehr wahr, als das Prasseln des Wassers auf seiner Haut und die forschenden Lippen auf seinem Körper, während sie sich voll und ganz ihrer Leidenschaft zueinander hingaben.

\---

Als sie wenig später wieder an Bord der Eisernen Jungfrau gingen, hatten sie beide ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Nicht einmal die amüsierten Blicke der Crewmitglieder, welche bei ihrer Ankunft auf ihnen ruhten, konnten Alexander seine gute Laune verderben. Er hatte sich ohnehin damit abgefunden, dass mittlerweile die komplette Mannschaft über ihn und den Kapitän Bescheid wusste. Es hatte ihn anfangs ein wenig erstaunt, dass dies so wenig thematisiert und einfach mit einem Augenzwinkern hingenommen wurde, bis er sich schließlich gefragt hatte, ob er vielleicht nicht der erste männliche Gefährte im Quartier des Käptns gewesen sei. Zumindest schienen ihre Neigungen niemanden an Bord so wirklich zu überraschen.

Zurück an Deck zog Liam sich an seinen großen Schreibtisch zurück, um ihre neue Route Richtung Charlestown neu zu planen. Alexander stand dabei neben ihm und gab hilfreiche Informationen, wie sie die Route möglichst problemlos bewältigen konnten, eine Hand ruhte dabei locker auf Liams Schulter. Dieser meinte schließlich zu ihm: „Ich habe noch eine andere Karte in der Kommode dort drüben, in der zweiten Schublade von oben. Würdest du sie mir bitte bringen?“

Alexander nickte und ging hinüber, um an der entsprechenden Stelle zu suchen. Er musste sich durch einige Pergamentrollen wühlen, bis er die richtige gefunden hatte und er wollte die Schublade gerade wieder schließen, als sein Blick auf ein rundes, silbernes Amulett fiel, das ihm merkwürdig bekannt vorkam. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, in Liams persönlichen Sachen zu stöbern, aber ein seltsames Gefühl hatte ihn auf einmal überkommen und wie von selbst griff er nach dem Amulett und drehte es in der Hand. Die Rückseite trug die Initialen M.E.C. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er das Medaillon und fand darin zwei gezeichnete Porträts: Das eine stellte ein junges Mädchen mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf dem hübschen Gesicht dar. Sie trug ihre Haare nach der Mode hochgesteckt und nur ein paar ihrer aufgedrehten Locken fielen ihr in die Stirn. Das andere zeigte einen adretten jungen Mann mit Militäruniform und Alexander sog scharf die Luft ein, als er seines eigenen, wenn auch jüngeren Gesichtes ansichtig wurde.

„Wo in Gottes Namen hast du dieses Amulett her...“, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und drehte sich unglaublich langsam zu Liam um. Er spürte, wie Zorn und Sorge gleichermaßen in ihm aufstiegen. Der Pirat hob leicht eine Augenbraue, als er von seiner Karte aufsah - und erstarrte mit einem Mal, als er das Amulett in der Hand des Anderen gewahr wurde. Alexander kam langsamen Schrittes auf ihn zu und hielt ihm das Pendant an der Kette entgegen. „Was hast du ihr angetan? Verflucht noch mal, rede, bevor ich mich vergesse...“

Liam wich einen Schritt vor Alexander zurück. „Gil... Lass mich erklären... Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht...“ -

„Dieses Amulett habe ich meiner kleinen Schwester zu ihrem fünfzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt... Hier sind sogar ihre Initialen eingraviert: Mary Elisabeth Cunningham. Sie würde es niemals einfach so weggeben, also wie zur Hölle kommt dieses Medaillon in deinen Besitz...“ Alexander kam bedrohlich näher, sein Herz raste bei der Vorstellung, was die Piraten seiner kleinen Schwester womöglich angetan hatten. Er hatte sie sicher in England geglaubt, doch war auch er seit einer Weile auf See gewesen und daher hatte er schon längere Zeit keinen Brief von ihr erhalten. Für ihn war schier unbegreiflich, wie dieses Kleinod in den Besitz des Piraten hatte kommen können.

Liam legte die Karte und den Zirkel, welchen er in der Hand gehalten hatte, auf dem Schreibtisch ab und kam seinerseits auf Alexander zu. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es deiner Schwester im Augenblick geht, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass weder ich noch meine Männer jemals Hand an sie gelegt haben. Dieses Amulett hat sie mir selbst gegeben... vor sehr vielen Jahren.“ Der Andere seufzte leise und suchte sichtlich nach Worten, um sich zu erklären. „Ich kannte deine Schwester sehr gut, Gil...Und...dich ebenfalls...“

Alexander brauchte eine ganze Weile, um die Worte sacken zu lassen. Seine Gedanken rasten ebenso wie sein Puls, als sich plötzlich die verschiedenen Teile zu einem großen Puzzle zusammensetzen.

Gil.

Mit einem Mal ergab alles einen Sinn, das Amulett in seiner Schublade, diese hellblauen, alles durchdringenden Augen, die ihn schon immer durchschauen konnten, diese ungemeine Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen... Mit einem Mal fragte er sich, wie er den anderen auch nur eine Sekunde lang nicht hatte erkennen können.

Erschrocken wich Alexander ein paar Schritte zurück. „Großer Gott... Liam? Liam O'Railly?“  
Sein Gegenüber sah ihn mit beinahe traurigem Blick an. „Ich habe diesen Namen sehr lange nicht gehört, aber es gab einst eine Zeit, da war er mein eigen, ja...“

Alexander konnte kaum fassen, was er da hörte. „Wie lange weißt du es schon? Dass ich es bin, meine ich?“

Liam schluckte hart und Alexander konnte dessen Hände kaum merklich zittern sehen, als er mit belegter Stimme antwortete: „Von der ersten Sekunde an, als ich dich auf der Albatros im Dämmerlicht deiner Kajüte sah...“ Der Jüngere konnte nicht verhindern, mit der Faust wütend auf den Tisch zu schlagen und einen derben Fluch auszustoßen. „Wann hattest du vor, es mir zu sagen? Wenn du mich in Charlestown abgesetzt und deine Belohnung eingestrichen hast? Oder wolltest du es für immer für dich behalten? Wolltest du mich zum Narren halten? Gottverdammt, du elender Bastard, was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht?“ -

Der Andere kam noch einen Schritt auf Alexander zu und streckte behutsam eine Hand nach ihm aus. „Ich habe versucht, es dir zu sagen, Gil... Damals, nach unserer ersten Nacht in Nassau... aber du warst bereits eingeschlafen und danach hat sich einfach nie eine Gelegenheit ergeben, in der es gepasst hätte...“

Alexander schlug Liams Hand entschieden weg. „Fass mich nicht an! Und hör auf, mich Gil zu nennen... Dieses Recht hast du vor zehn Jahren verwirkt...“, rief er zornig und beinahe bereute er die Heftigkeit seiner Worte, als er sah, wie Liam wie ein getretener Hund zurückwich.

Dieser schnaubte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du warst es doch, der mich damals weggeschickt hat“, gab Liam zurück. „Ich erinnere mich daran, dass du sagtest, du wolltest mich, Liam O'Railly, niemals in deinem Leben wiedersehen. Also bin ich aus deinem Leben verschwunden. Und nun ist dir das auch nicht recht?“ -

„Was hätte ich damals denn tun sollen? Du warst mein bester Freund, Liam, ich hätte dir mein Leben anvertraut! Niemals werde ich vergessen, wie die Soldaten vor unserer Tür standen und nach dir fragten. Du hättest das Geld aus der Kasse der Royal Navy genommen und nun würden sie nach dir suchen... Ich habe dich verteidigt, Liam, ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass das ein Missverständnis sein muss und du niemals etwas damit zu tun haben kannst! Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass du...“ Alexander verbarg für einen kurzen Moment den Kopf in seinen Händen und bemühte sich, tief durchzuatmen, um seine Stimme und seinen Herzschlag wieder ein wenig unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Wieso hast du mich damals allein gelassen? Mit Vater... Und als er dann noch mit dem Alkohol anfing... Als er starb, war ich nicht der trauernde Sohn, der ich hätte sein sollen, sondern ich war erleichtert, dass das Martyrium endlich ein Ende hatte. Du hast versprochen, dass du auf Mary und mich aufpassen würdest... Wieso hast du das Geld genommen... Hast du dir davon deine erste Heuer bezahlt? Dein erstes Kommando? Du hast es mir damals schon nicht verraten, hab wenigstens den Anstand, es mir jetzt zu sagen...“

Liam lachte bitter und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du verstehst es nicht, Alexander“, sagte er betont, „das hast du noch nie... Glaubst du wirklich, ich wäre damals abgehauen, um mir von dem Geld ein Schiff zu kaufen? Denkst du ernsthaft, ich würde so aussehen und dieses Leben führen, wenn ich mir damals die Taschen mit dem Gold der Royal Navy vollgestopft hätte...?“ Der Pirat schien nun seinerseits wütend zu werden. „Wieso fragst du nicht Mary, was aus dem Geld geworden ist?“ -

„Was hat denn Mary damit zu tun?“, gab Alexander voller Zorn zurück. „Lass sie verdammt nochmal aus dem Spiel... Du hast ohnehin nie verwunden, dass sie sich nicht für dich entschieden hat. Schon damals hattest du nur Augen für sie...“ Alexander konnte nicht umhin, dass ihn eine kurze, wenn auch heftige Welle der Eifersucht überspülte, als sein Blick erneut auf das Medaillon in seiner Hand fiel. Hatte Liam es deswegen all die Jahre aufbewahrt? Weil er seine Schwester niemals ganz hatte vergessen können?

Die Flasche, die klirrend hinter ihm zu Bruch ging, als Liam sie mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand warf, ließ Alexander erschrocken zusammenzucken. „Wie taub und blind kann ein sonst recht intelligenter Mann eigentlich sein? Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass sie geheiratet hat, Himmelherrgott!!!“

Alexander brauchte einen kurzen Augenblick, um sich wieder zu fangen, er hatte nicht mit einer solchen Wand aus Wut gerechnet, die ihm nun entgegenschlug. „Mary war immer schon wie eine kleine Schwester für mich. Als sie eines Abends mit blauen Flecken und tränenüberströmt zu mir kam, um mir ihr Herz auszuschütten, war mir klar, dass ich etwas tun muss. Ich allein hatte jedoch nicht die Mittel, ihr zu helfen, und ihr Zukünftiger besaß zwar ein Herz aus Gold, doch auch ihm fehlten die nötigen Finanzen um eine junge Familie ohne eine angemessene Aussteuer zu ernähren. Sie wusste nicht, wo ich das Geld her hatte, als sie es annahm, aber ich glaube, sie ahnte es.“

Schwindel überkam Alexander plötzlich, sodass er sich mit einer Hand an dem soliden Holztisch neben sich festhalten musste. All die Jahre hatten seine Schwester und auch Liam ein solches Geheimnis gehütet, ohne dass ihm jemand etwas davon erzählt hatte? Gut, er hätte es nicht gut geheißen, doch auch ihm lag das Wohl seiner Schwester am Herzen und gemeinsam hätten sie sicherlich einen Weg gefunden... Noch immer erinnerte er sich an die Nacht im Hafen, in der er Liam das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, erinnerte sich an die harschen Worte, die zwischen ihnen gefallen waren.

„Sie... hat mir nie etwas erzählt...“, gab er zögernd zurück.

„Weil sie dich nicht belasten wollte. Wir beide kannten dich und deinen Idealismus, du hättest es nicht verstanden und wir wollten deiner Karriere bei der Navy nicht im Wege stehen. Du hattest etwas Besseres verdient und littest unter den Ansprüchen deines Vaters schon genug.“ Liam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du schienst außerdem ohnehin davon überzeugt zu sein, dass ich das Geld aus Habgier genommen hätte...“ -

„Weil du mir nie etwas Gegenteiliges erzählt hast! Ich dachte immer... verflucht, ich weiß nicht, was ich dachte...“ Alexander rieb sich die schmerzenden Schläfen.

„Ich wollte dich damals nur beschützen!“, gab Liam aufgebracht zurück.  
Alexander schnaubte spöttisch. „Beschützen, natürlich... und als du mit mir ins Bett gegangen bist, ohne mir deine wahre Identität zu verraten, da wolltest du mich auch nur beschützen?“ Der Ältere wollte gerade auf ihn zukommen und zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als Alexander ihm sofort mit einer deutlichen Handbewegung Einhalt gebot.

„Bleib wo du bist und versuch es gar nicht erst... Ich brauche jetzt erstmal Abstand von dir. Wage es nicht, mir in der nächsten Zeit noch einmal unter die Augen zu treten...“ Er warf das Amulett mit einer harschen Geste auf den Tisch, bevor er aus der Kajüte stürmte und unter Deck verschwand.


	12. Geduld ist eine Tugend (Liam)

Als Liam unter Deck erschien, war die Sonne bereits lange untergegangen. Er hatte eine ganze Weile unruhig darauf gewartet, dass Alexander zurückkam, doch der Admiral blieb verschwunden. Und als es schließlich an der Zeit gewesen wäre, das Nachtlager miteinander zu teilen, hatte sich Liam wütend auf den Weg zur Crew gemacht. Glaubte Alexander wirklich, er könne ihn seines eigenen Schiffes verweisen? Er solle ihm nicht mehr unter die Augen treten, von wegen... Liam versuchte, das kurze, schmerzhafte Gefühl, das sich bei diesem Gedanken in seiner Brust ausbreitete, zu verdrängen. Er hatte gewusst, weshalb er es dem Anderen solange verschwiegen hatte. Seine Reaktion hatte sehr deutlich gemacht, dass er noch immer - obgleich sie so viel gemeinsam erlebt hatten und er ihn eigentlich so viel besser hätte kennen müssen - nur das Schlechteste von ihm dachte. Wie konnte er noch immer annehmen, dass er damals des schnöden Mammons wegen verschwunden sei... 

Liam polterte schweren Schrittes die Stufen hinunter unter Deck, wo die Mannschaft gerade am Feiern und Trinken war. Im hinteren Bereich konnte er Alexander inmitten der Crew sitzen sehen und als er eintrat, verdunkelte sich dessen Blick merklich, bevor er ihn bewusst mit Missachtung strafte. Der Zorn kochte und brodelte in Liam immer höher und er wollte sich schwungvoll nähern, als sich ihm Khan und Jeremy in den Weg stellten. Er sah den beiden Männern an, dass ihnen die Situation sichtlich unangenehm war. „Tut uns leid, Käptn“, sagte Khan ein wenig verlegen, „aber die Crew möchte heute Abend unter sich bleiben.“

Liam hob eine Augenbraue und seine Augen wurden vor Zorn eine Nuance dunkler. „Wie meinen?“, fragte er und seine Stimme hatte einen lauernden Tonfall. „Er will euch nicht sehen, Käptn... Bitte nehmt es uns nicht übel, aber wir können euch nicht durchlassen...“ Jeremy straffte seine Muskeln ein wenig, um sich Liam in den Weg zu stellen, doch sein Blick wanderte unsicher zwischen seinem Kapitän und Alexander hin und her. Man merkte deutlich, wie zwiegespalten die beiden Männer waren. 

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch ging durch das Schiff, als Liams Faust auf einen der Tische neben ihm niederging und die Tischplatte mit einem lauten Knall in zwei Teile zerbarst. Er stieß einen lauten und kaum mehr menschlichen Schrei aus, der in einen bösen Fluch überging und funkelte erst die beiden Männer und dann Alexander wütend an. „Ich glaube, ihr vergesst, dass ich der Kapitän dieses gottverdammten Schiffs bin und er nur ein Gefangener. Wenn er nicht in der Kapitänskajüte schlafen will, dann steckt ihn zurück in die stinkende, rattenverseuchte Kloake einer Gefängniszelle, wo er hingehört...!!!“

Bevor Liam weiter wütend konnte, trat Dixon auf ihn zu und legte eine Hand beruhigend an Liams Brustkorb. „Ich glaube nicht, dass dies die Art und Weise ist, wie du weiter fortschreiten möchtest“, sagte er. Im Raum war es mittlerweile still geworden und alle starrten gebannt zwischen dem Kapitän und seinem Liebhaber hin und her, unsicher, auf welche Seite sie sich zu stellen hatten. 

„Sag mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe“, zischte Liam bedrohlich durch die Zähne, doch Dixon blieb unbeirrt vor ihm stehen. „Als dein Freund und dein Quartiermeister, empfehle ich dir, dir jetzt eine Flasche jamaicanischen Rums mitzunehmen und mir an Deck zu folgen, bevor du gänzlich dein Gesicht verlierst.“ 

Die Art, wie Dixon mit ihm sprach, zeigte Wirkung. Liam warf einen letzten zornigen Blick auf Alexander, ehe er sich an Jeremy und Khan wandte. „Das wird noch Konsequenzen haben“, knurrte er und verließ schließlich mit dem Älteren die Quartiere der Crew, um ihm an das Heck des Schiffes zu folgen. Die klare Nachtluft der See brannte fast auf seinem heißen, vor Zorn geröteten Gesicht, doch tat sie Wunder, auch sein Gemüt ein wenig zu kühlen. 

Dixon schüttelte den Kopf, als er sich neben ihn an die Reling stellte. Wider Erwarten fragte er nicht nach, was geschehen war, sondern sah den Anderen nur erwartungsvoll an. Liam biss für einen Moment trotzig die Zähne zusammen, er war kein Mann großer Worte und hatte auch nicht vor, sein Seelenleben vor der Crew auszubreiten. Allerdings nahm Dixon auch einen Sonderstatus in seinem Leben ein und er fürchtete, dass der Ältere ohnehin nicht locker lassen würde, bis er erfahren hatte, was er hören wollte. 

„Nach all den Jahren vertraut er mir immer noch nicht. Er hält mich noch immer für einen schlechten Menschen...“ Es entstand eine kurze Pause, bevor Liam mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen fortfuhr: „Womit er leider vollkommen recht hat...“

„Du meinst, weil wir eine Horde mordender und raubender Piraten sind?“ Dixon zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Das schien ihn für einen Admiral der Royal Navy bis heute Morgen erstaunlich wenig zu kümmern... Was hat sich also geändert?“

„Alles.“ Liams ballte seine Fäuste so fest, dass er spürte, wie seine Nägel sich in sein eigenes Fleisch schlugen und Blut zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch auf den Boden sickerte. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen und Liam schien es noch deutlich unangenehmer zu sein als Dixon. Dieser sah ihn mit einer Engelsgeduld an und wartete, bis Liam von selbst wieder zu reden anfing. 

„Unsere Begegnung auf der Albatros war rein zufälliger Natur, doch sie war nicht die erste ihrer Art. Der Admiral und ich... wir haben bereits eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit...“, rückte er schließlich doch mit der Wahrheit heraus. 

Nun konnte man sogar auf Dixons Gesicht so etwas wie Überraschung sehen, damit hatte offenbar nicht einmal der Quartiermeister gerechnet. „Wie lange kennt ihr euch schon?“  
Liam holte kurz tief Luft und schien zu überlegen, wie er am besten mit der Wahrheit herausrückte. Ihm fiel jedoch einfach keine elegante Lösung dafür ein, also entschied sich schließlich für den direkten Weg. „Seit wir uns als Knaben im Londoner Hafen zum ersten Mal begegnet sind... vor etwa zehn Jahren haben sich unsere Wege auf unglückliche Weise getrennt und wir verloren uns aus den Augen...“ - 

Wieder herrschte kurzes Schweigen, dann konnte man in Dixons Augen einen Funken der Erkenntnis leuchten sehen. „Und du hast es ihm nicht gesagt?“

Schweigend schüttelte Liam den Kopf zur Bestätigung. Dixon holte aus und versetzte Liam mit der flachen Hand einen freundschaftlichen, aber dennoch nicht ganz sanften Klapps auf den Hinterkopf. „Du, mein Freund, bist ein Idiot sondersgleichen. Und da wunderst du dich, dass er dich nicht mehr sehen will?“ 

Der Andere konnte nicht anders, als betreten die Schultern hängen zu lassen und zu schweigen. Eben war er noch so voller Zorn gewesen, aber jetzt, im Dunkel der Nacht, mit der kühlenden Luft auf seine Haut und mit Dixon neben ihm, der ihm auf nonchalante Weise den Spiegel vorhielt, verrauchte sein Zorn wie eine ausgehende Kerze. 

„Was hast du jetzt vor?“, fragte der Quartiermeister schließlich. 

„Ich weiß es nicht. Abwarten, bis er wieder von Bord geht und ich die ganze Geschichte endlich hinter mir lassen kann?“ - 

„Um dich bis dahin in der Gegenwart deiner Mannschaft wie ein liebestrunkener Narr zu gebärden?“ Dixon zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, „ich halte das nicht eben für die beste Idee.“ Er legte Liam beruhigend eine Hand auf den Rücken. „In manchen Dingen kannst du leider nichts erzwingen, mein Freund. Gib ihm Zeit. Er wird darüber hinwegkommen, allerdings nicht, wenn du dich aufführst, wie die Axt im Walde.“

Liam antwortete nicht, doch er ahnte, dass Dixon - wie so oft - Recht hatte. Er würde nichts weiter tun können, als Alexander die Zeit geben, die er brauchte, um mit der geänderten Situation ins Reine zu kommen. Bis dahin hieß es für Liam abwarten. Und Geduld war leider noch nie eine Stärke des Piraten gewesen.


	13. Für die Crew (Alexander)

Die nächsten Tage an Bord der Albatros gestalteten sich als äußerst unangenehm. Die Mannschaft hatte Alexander mit offenen Armen empfangen und so verbrachte dieser seine Nächte nun in einer Hängematte unter Deck. Es war ungewohnt für ihn, in einem Raum mit mehr als dreißig anderen Männern zu schlafen und in seiner ersten Nacht hatte ihm das laute Schnarchen und der starke Geruch nach Mann und Alkohol so sehr den Schlaf geraubt, dass er kurz überlegt hatte, den Streit mit Liam zu beenden, nur, um wieder in den Genuss der Kapitänskajüte zu kommen. 

Am Tage versuchte er, Liam so gut es auf einem Schiff eben ging, aus dem Weg zu gehen, mit mäßigem Erfolg. Er spürte die Blicke der Crew auf sich, welche immer wieder zwischen ihm und Liam hin- und herwanderten. Alexander war dankbar, dass Jeremy und Khan sich an jenem Abend auf seine Seite gestellt hatten, gleichzeitig hatte er sie jedoch einem enormen Druck ausgesetzt. Ihr Widerstand kam einer Meuterei gleich und Liam hatte die Situation alles andere als gut aufgenommen. Und nun wusste niemand so recht, auf welche Seite er sich stellen sollte. Die Männer schätzten Liam als ihren Kapitän und hatten sowohl Respekt, als auch Angst vor ihm. Doch wie es schien hatten sie auch Alexander in ihr Herz geschlossen und so entstand eine für alle Beteiligten äußerst angespannte Situation. 

Es dauerte mehrere Tage, in denen keiner mit dem Anderen sprach, bevor Alexander sich eines Abends doch ein Herz fasste und sich an Deck begab. Er hatte gehört, dass der Kapitän die letzten Abende häufig am Heck des Schiffes verbracht hatte und tatsächlich fand er ihn dort auf einem hölzernen Vorsprung sitzend, eine halbleere Flasche Rum stand neben ihm und sein Blick schweifte über das Meer und den scheinbar nie enden wollenden Sternenhimmel.

Alexander kam unsicher auf ihn zu, bevor er sich räusperte, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Die Crew hat gedroht, uns zusammen auf einer einsamen Insel bei Wasser und Brot auszusetzen, wenn wir nicht bald miteinander sprechen“, wagte er einen zaghaften Vorstoß. Liam sah zu ihm auf und sein Blick zeigte deutliche Verwunderung, als er Alexander erkannte. „Darf ich?“ Er zeigte auf den Platz neben Liam und dieser rutschte ein wenig zur Seite, damit dieser sich neben ihn setzen konnte. 

Für einen kurzen Moment schwiegen beide und Alexander kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Liam ihm kaum in die Augen schauen konnte. "Du hättest es mir sagen müssen", sagte er schließlich. 

Liam griff nach der Flasche und nahm einen tiefen Schluck, bevor er sie Alexander anbot, der jedoch ablehnend den Kopf schüttelte. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte Angst davor, wie du reagieren würdest, wenn du es erfährst.“

Alexander lachte leise und ein wenig spöttisch, bevor er sich kurz besann, die Augen schloss und tief durchatmete, bevor er sagte: „Du hast mich verletzt, Liam.“

Der Blick des Anderen wurde für einen Moment starr, als er nickte. „Ich weiß...“ Er blickte hinab auf seine Finger, bevor er vorsichtig fragte: „Hätte das etwas geändert?“

„Natürlich!“ Alexander hatte nicht nachgedacht, als er mit seiner Antwort herausplatzte, doch der verletzte, beinahe gequälte Blick des Anderen ließ ihn stocken. Liam griff erneut zu seiner Flasche und nahm einen tiefen Schluck daraus, als müsse er etwas darin ertränken. Erst nach einer Weile wurde Alexander klar, wie hart seine Worte geklungen haben mussten. „Ich meine... ich hätte einfach gerne gewusst, wer du bist! Ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass du... dass wir...“ Er brach erneut ab, wieso war es nur so schwer, über so etwas zu reden?

Eine Weile kehrte Schweigen zwischen ihnen ein, bevor Alexander beinahe versöhnlich fragte: „Was hast du damals getan? Danach meine ich...“ -

„Was ich dir über das Händlerschiff erzählte, war durchaus die Wahrheit. Meine erste Heuer war ein einziger Alptraum.“ -

Alexander senkte betroffen den Blick. Eines war klar: Liam war nicht mehr der Mann, der London damals verlassen hatte und dafür gab es mit Sicherheit Gründe. Die zahlreichen Narben auf dem Körper des Piraten sprachen eine deutliche Sprache. 

„Wie geht es Mary?“ -   
„Soweit ich weiß gut. Sie lebt mit ihrem Mann in London und ist Mutter zweier Kinder...“ Alexander konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, auch wenn er sich mittlerweile fragte, wie er jemals die Zeichen nicht hatte sehen können, als er sagte: „Es wird dich vielleicht freuen zu erfahren, dass einer ihrer Knaben auf den Namen William hört...“ 

Das entlockte dem Piraten tatsächlich ein schwaches Lächeln. „Sie war eine Augenweide in ihrem weißen Kleid...“

„Du warst da?“ Nun war es an Alexander, überrascht zu sein. Liam nickte leicht. „Ich habe im Schatten vor der Kirche gewartet. Ich wollte sie - wollte euch - ein letztes Mal sehen, bevor ich London ein für alle Mal den Rücken kehrte...“ 

Alexander nickte leise und suchte nach einer Erwiderung, doch es fiel ihm in der Tat keine passende ein. Schließlich fragte er das, was ihm bereits auf der Seele lag, seit er die Kette seiner Schwester in Liams Schublade entdeckt hatte: „Wieso hat sie dir damals das Amulett vermacht?“ - 

Der Kapitän warf ihm einen Blick zu, der eine Mischung aus Spott und Unglauben zeigte. „Hast du es wirklich noch immer nicht begriffen? Es ging ihr nicht so sehr um ihr eigenes Porträt, als um das ihres hübschen Bruders, weshalb sie es mir übereignete...“

Der Offizier errötete leicht ob des direkten Komplimentes, welches Liam beinahe gelassen aussprach. Die Information brauchte einen Moment um zu sacken, bevor er beinahe entsetzt ausstieß: „Großer Gott, Mary wusste davon?“

Liam schüttelte beinahe fassungslos den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich damals sonderlich subtil war, beinahe jeder, der uns kannte, konnte es erahnen. Dein Vater hatte durchaus Gründe mich zu hassen und das nicht nur, weil ich den ein oder anderen Schlag für dich abgefangen habe... Wenn ich Marys Nähe suchte, dann nur, um mich bei ihr darüber auszuheulen, dass ihr großer Bruder ein ignoranter Laffe war...“ -

„Den Laffen nimmst du zurück...“, knurrte Alexander, doch er war ernsthaft betroffen, wie lange er nichts von den Gefühlen seines Jugendfreundes mitbekommen hatte. Wieder schwiegen sie eine Weile, bevor Alexander hinzufügte: „Hättest du denn noch einen Platz in deiner Kajüte für mich frei? Wenn ich noch mehr Nächte beim Schnarchen der Mannschaft verbringen muss, werde ich vielleicht jemanden mit seiner eigenen Hängematte erdrosseln...“

Diesmal lachte der Kapitän leise und nickte zustimmend. „Aber ich mache das nur für das Wohlergehen meiner Crew“, bestätigte er.

Alexander lächelte. „Natürlich. Nur für die Crew.“


	14. Abschied (Liam)

Liam stand über seinen Tisch gebeugt neben Dixon und deutete auf die vor ihnen ausgebreitete Karte. „Wir sollten hier vor Anker gehen und uns außerhalb der Reichweite ihrer Kanonen halten“, sagte er und Dixon seufzte leise. „Aye, Käptn. Ich mache mir auch weniger Sorgen um unsere Ankunft als vielmehr, wie wir wieder unbehelligt von hier fortkommen.“ Liam nickte und zwirbelte gedankenverloren eine Strähne seines Bartes um seine Finger. 

Diesen Morgen hatten sie tatsächlich das Festland erblickt und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie Charles Town erreichten, wo sie den Austausch Alexanders vollziehen würden. Zuvor würden sie jedoch ihre Fluchtroute planen müssen.

„Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte...“ Alexanders Stimme holte Liam aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Er war an den Tisch getreten und deutete auf diese Stelle. „Die Kanonen des Forts sind hier, hier und hier angebracht, weshalb ihr schon sehr weit vom Festland entfernt ankern müsstet. Es gibt jedoch einen blinden Fleck, den die Kanonen nicht erfassen können, genau hier.“ Er deutete auf einen Punkt der Karte. „Ankert hier und schickt einen Boten zu Woodes Rogers, der die Nachricht überbringt, dass dieser persönlich den Austausch vollziehen muss. Wir sind gute Freunde, er wird mir zuliebe diese Forderung kaum abschlagen können und so habt ihr die Gewissheit, dass er nicht das Feuer auf euch eröffnen kann, da er selbst in der Schusslinie stünde.“ 

Liam hob eine Augenbraue und sah von Alexander hinüber zu Dixon, der beeindruckt durch die Zähne pfiff. „Ihr denkt wie ein Pirat, Mr. Cunningham. Ihr solltet euch uns anschließen und nicht nach Charlestown zurückkehren.“ Alexander lachte leise und fuhr fort, mit Dixon ihren Plan zu besprechen, doch Liam wurde das Herz ein wenig schwerer. Die ganze Zeit hatte er versucht, zu verdrängen, dass die Zeit des Abschieds immer näher rückte, doch jetzt wurde dieser plötzlich greifbar. Als der Quartiermeister schließlich die Kapitänskajüte verließ, fühlte Liam sich von hinten umarmt, als Alexander seine Hände sachte über dessen Schultern nach vorne streichen ließ. "Du bist heute so schweigsam", stellte er fest. 

Der Kapitän lehnte sich kurz gegen die muskulöse Brust des Mannes hinter sich, bevor er sich umdrehte, um ihn direkt ansehen zu können. „Dixon hat Recht: Du denkst wie ein Pirat.“ Er holte tief Luft, bevor er hinzufügte: „Du weißt, dass du hier bleiben könntest, oder? Die Mannschaft schätzt dich und...“ 

„...du schätzt mich auch?“ Alexander lächelte neckend, bevor sein Tonfall ernst wurde, als er bemerkte, wie die beabsichtigte Reaktion auf seinen Scherz ausblieb. „Gott, Liam, du meinst das ernst, oder?“ - 

„Du wärst nicht die erste Admiralität, die zur Piraterie überläuft“, sagte dieser und strich Alexander eine blonde Locke aus der Stirn. 

Sie hatten seit der Nacht am Heck des Schiffes nicht mehr über die Vergangenheit oder ihre Beziehung zueinander gesprochen, doch dies war auch nicht nötig gewesen. Doch eine Frage war dadurch bis heute offen geblieben: Was würde geschehen, sobald sie Charlestown erreicht hatten. Liam wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber er wusste, dass sie keine gemeinsame Zukunft hatten, in dem Moment, in dem er sein Angebot ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass er Alexander ein solches Leben wie er es hatte, nicht wünschte.

Alexander schüttelte sachte den Kopf und ließ seine Finger sachte über Liams Wange streiche, folgte mit dem Finger liebevoll der Narbe, die ihn zeichnete. „Ich bin unendlich dankbar, dass das Schicksal uns zusammengeführt hat“, sagte leise und bedacht, „Aber... ich bin kein Pirat, Liam.“

Liam nickte leicht und hauchte einen Kuss auf dessen Stirn, bevor er sich von ihm löste. „Ich weiß.“ Er gab ihm einen kurzen Klaps auf den Hintern, bevor er meinte: „Na los, wir müssen deine Abreise vorbereiten. In diesem Aufzug können wir dich wohl kaum zurückschicken, oder?“

\--- 

„Als du sagtest, dass ich so nicht gehen kann, dachte ich ehrlich gesagt an etwas Anderes...“ Alexander sah an sich herab und runzelte die Stirn. „Welchem Pulveraffen hast du diese Fetzen abgenommen?“  
Liam grinste schief. „Als ich gesagt habe, für wen es ist, hat Jeremy bereitwillig seine Kleidung angeboten“, sagte er und griff in Alexanders Haare, um diese aus dem ordentlichen Zopf zu lösen. Der Andere sah nun ziemlich abgerissen aus. Die Kleidung, die er trug, war von der harten Arbeit zerschlissen und hatte zahlreiche Flecken, von denen Alexander wahrscheinlich gar nicht wissen wollte, woher sie stammten. Liam nickte zufrieden, als er sein Werk betrachtete, doch Alexander schien alles andere als zufrieden zu sein. 

„Ich hätte lieber meine alte Uniform zurück. Es wäre besser für euch, wenn Rogers klar wird, dass ihr mich gut behandelt habt. So muss er glauben, ihr hättet mich gefoltert und... oh...“ Alexander verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte den Kopf, als Liams Grinsen ein wenig breiter wurde. „Du dreckiger Pirat, du hast genau das im Sinn!“

Liam nickte bestätigend. „Ich habe schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren!“ Alexander lächelte schwach und hauchte einen kurzen Kuss auf Liams Lippen. „Du sorgst dich zu sehr um mich. Niemand wird glauben, ich hätte mich euch angeschlossen, nur, weil ihr mich nicht bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit verprügelt habt. Außerdem - Woodes Rogers war selbst einst Freibeuter. Er wird deine Scharade sofort durchschauen...“ -

„Nicht, wenn du deinen Teil überzeugend spielst.“ Liams Stimme wurde wieder ernster, als er Alexander ansah und dieser wollte etwas erwidern, als von draußen die Stimme zu hören war: „Der Bote ist zurück...“ Liam war, als legte sich eine Schlinge um seinen Hals, so fest fühlte sich der Kloß darin an, der sich bildete. Damit war der Startschuss für ihren Abschied gefallen, machte ihn plötzlich zu bitterer Gewissheit.

Auch Alexanders Miene erstarrte, als er ihn anblickte. Gemeinsam blieben sie einen kurzen Moment schweigend vor der Tür stehen und sahen einander nur an. Schließlich sagte Alexander mit beinahe drängendem, verzweifelten Tonfall: „Du weißt, dass du mit mir kommen könntest. Ich bin sicher, ich könnte eine Amnestie für dich erwirken...“

Liam lächelte schwach und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich bin Pirat, Gil. Mit jeder Faser meines Körpers...“ -

„Du wärst nicht der erste Pirat, der zur Admiralität erhoben wird...“

Beide schenkten sich ein verzweifeltes Lächeln, wohlwissend, dass es für sie keine gemeinsame Zukunft geben würde. Liam griff in seine Tasche und holte das Amulett Marys heraus, um es Alexander entgegenzuhalten. „Nimm es. Es gehört dir.“ Alexander schüttelte den Kopf und legte seine Hand auf Liams, um diese um das Pendant zu schließen.“Bitte behalte es. Damit du mich nicht vergisst.“

Liam lachte bitter und seine Stimme klang belegt, als er sagte: „Als ob ich dich jemals vergessen könnte, Gil. Und glaub mir - ich habe das ein Jahrzehnt lang aktiv versucht...“

Was dann passierte, geschah alles ganz schnell. Liam wusste rückblickend nicht mehr, ob er es war, der den Kuss initiierte oder Alexander, doch plötzlich fanden beide sich in eine feste Umarmung gezogen, während ihre Münder einander in schierer Verzweiflung suchten. Ihre Zungen trafen sich sofort, heiß und voller sehnsüchtiger Erwartung. Liams Finger zogen und zerrten beinahe ungelenk an Alexanders Kleidung, konnten gar nicht schnell genug die nackte Haut seines Liebhabers erreichen. Liam presste den Anderen mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht gegen die schwere Holztür hinter ihnen und es brauchte nicht viel, bis er hart wurde und seine Männlichkeit demonstrativ gegen Alexanders Schritt presste. Noch ehe Liam sich seines Hemdes entledigen konnte, hatte Alexander es gepackt und wenig später hörte er das Reißen von Stoff. 

Liam taumelte mit Alexander herum und schob ihn, ohne ihren Kuss auch nur eine Sekunde zu unterbrechen, in Richtung des Schreibtisches, bis Alexander mit dem Rücken dagegen zum Stehen kam. Seine Finger nestelten an Alexanders Hose, bis sie es endlich gemeinsam schafften, sich dieser zu entledigen. Gierig fuhren seine Finger über Alexanders makellose nackte Haut, er liebkoste jeden neuen Zentimeter Haut mit Zunge und Zähnen, bevor er schließlich langsam an Alexander hinabglitt und zwischen seinen Beinen zum Knien kam. 

Seine Finger strichen fordernd über Alexanders Hüften und die empfindlichen Innenseiten seiner Schenkel, entlockten diesem ein ungehemmtes Stöhnen, als er schließlich Liams feuchte Lippen an seiner Männlichkeit spürte. Alexanders Hände suchten auf dem Tisch nach Halt, warfen dabei einige darauf stehende Bücher, Pergamentrollen und Gefäße herunter, die mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden fielen und achtlos dort liegenblieben. 

Liam kostete den Geschmack Alexanders, umfing dessen Männlichkeit geschickt mit seinem Mund und fand schnell einen harschen Rhythmus mit seiner Zunge und seinen Lippen, der Alexander sich aufbäumen ließ und ihm ein heiseres Stöhnen entlockte.

„Liam“, keuchte er und seine Finger krallten sich in das schwarze Haar des Piraten, zogen ihn nach einer Weile schmerzhaft zu sich hoch, um ihn erneut voller Gier zu küssen und sich selbst zu schmecken. „Ich will dich, ein letztes Mal“, stöhnte er und presste seine Hüfte erregt gegen Liams, was diesen seinerseits aufstöhnen ließ. Liam hob Alexander hoch, sodass dieser mit dem Rücken auf dem Schreibtisch zum Liegen kam, ungeachtet der Karte, die noch immer darauf lag und sah sich erfolglos nach dem Öl um. 

„Es wird schon gehen“, keuchte Alexander und nahm ein wenig Spucke zur Hilfe. „Tu es einfach.“ Liam nickte und stützte sich neben Alexanders Oberkörper ab, während er langsam in ihn drang. Alexander stöhnte auf, die Augen geschlossen, und krallte seine Hände in Liams Rücken, dieser konnte deutlich dessen Fingernägel auf seiner Haut spüren. Sein Gesicht war von Schmerz und Lust gleichermaßen verzerrt, seine Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig, als er sich die Zeit nahm, sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Liam zwang sich dazu, seine eigene Begierde für den Moment zu beherrschen, bis Alexander ihm durch ein Nicken zu verstehen gab, dass er sich in ihm bewegen sollte. Gerade, als Liam dazu ansetzen wollte, hörten sie die Stimme Dixons vor der Tür: „Rogers ist am Hafen eingetroffen und bereit für den Austausch.“ 

„Zum Teufel mit Rogers, soll der verdammte Fürstenknecht warten, bis er in der Sonne schwarz wird..“, gab Liam laut und mit eindeutig lustverhangener Stimme zurück, drang währenddessen tief in Alexander ein und machte sich nicht die Mühe, sein eigenes Stöhnen zu verbergen. Dieser biss sich hart auf die Lippen, bis diese bluteten, um seinerseits keinen Laut von sich zu geben und krallte sich verzweifelt an Liam, als dieser sich mit schnellen, harten Stößen in ihm zu bewegen begann. 

Alexander schlang seine Beine um Liams Hüften und wölbte sich dessen Bewegungen ungehemmt und zügellos entgegen. Liams Verlangen wurde immer stärker und schließlich schlugen die Wogen der Ekstase über ihm zusammen und er spürte Alexander seinerseits unter sich erbeben, als dieser von den Wellen seines Orgasmus geschüttelt wurde und sich zwischen ihren nackten Leibern ergoss. Schweratmend blieb Liam einen kurzen Moment über den Tisch gebeugt auf Alexander liegen und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung fühlte er, dass seine eigenen Wangen feucht waren. Alexanders Hände suchten seine Haare und strichen durch diese zärtlich hinab zu Liams Rücken. „Ich bin froh, dass wir uns begegnet sind“, raunte er nach Luft ringend und zog ihn in einen letzten, verzweifelten Kuss. „Ich auch, Gil. Ich auch.“ 

\---

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das machen willst?“ Dixon legte besorgt die Stirn in Falten, als er Liam ansah. Er befand sich in dessen Kajüte und sah zu, wie der Kapitän sich gerade seinen Gürtel anlegte. Liam antwortete ihm nicht und schenkte ihm vielmehr einen auffordernden Blick, woraufhin Dixon ihm erst den Säbel reichte, welcher auf dem Tisch neben ihm lag und danach die zwei Musketen daneben. „Es war nicht sonderlich klug, Rogers warten zu lassen. Das wird seine gute Laune nicht eben verbessert haben.“ Der vorwurfsvolle Blick, welcher zwischen Alexander und Liam hin und her wechselte, sprach Bände. Liam zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es wird dem Sohn einer Metze gut tun, sich ein wenig in Geduld zu üben.“ Er setzte sich seinen Dreispitz auf und nickte Alexander bestätigend zu. Dieser hatte sich dezent im Hintergrund gehalten und versucht, seine ohnehin schon zerschlissenen Klamotten ein wenig in Ordnung zu bringen. Nun setzte er sich in Bewegung und trat Dixon gegenüber. „Vielen Dank für alles", sagte er und reichte dem Quartiermeister die Hand. Dieser ergriff sie und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Am Besten verabschiedet ihr euch jetzt von der Crew. Das Beiboot ist bereits klargemacht.“ Alexander nickte leicht und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Liam, bevor er sich umwandte und die Kajüte verließ. Liam schickte sich an, ihm zu folgen, doch Dixon hielt ihn bestimmt an der Schulter fest. 

„Noch ist es nicht zu spät. Du weißt, dass ich ihn ebenfalls bringen könnte.“ Liam nickte leicht und holte tief Luft. „Ich würde mein Gesicht verlieren, wenn ich nicht persönlich ginge. Und ich freue mich schon, diesem elenden Hundsfott ins Gesicht zu lachen, wenn er mich unbehelligt laufen lassen muss.“   
Dixon seufzte resignierend. „Sei vorsichtig. Gerüchten zufolge ist Woodes Rogers gerade sehr ambitioniert, der Piraterie auf den Bahamas den Krieg zu erklären und ich möchte nicht, dass wir den Anfang seiner Erfolgsgeschichte schreiben. Ich weiß, wie hart es für dich sein muss, ihn gehen zu lassen, doch du darfst deswegen nicht leichtsinnig werden.“ Liam lächelte schwach und legte seinerseits eine Hand auf Dixons Schultern. „Auch, wenn es die letzten Wochen vielleicht nicht so aussah: Ich bin durchaus in der Lage mit mehr als meinem Schwanz zu denken.“ Er grinste ihn aufmunternd an, bevor er hinzufügte. „Ich bin vorsichtig. Du kennst den Plan. Ihr wartet vor dem Fort, bis wir zurückkehren und haltet euch gefechtsbereit. Der Plan wird funktionieren.“ 

Wieder seufzte der Quartiermeister, nickte aber schließlich bestätigend. „Also schön. Passt auf euch auf.“ Als sie an Deck kamen, war Alexander gerade dabei, sich von der Mannschaft zu verabschieden. Liam beobachtete, wie Khan ihm gerade kollegial auf die Schulter klopfte und erneut musste er für einen kurzen Moment den Wunsch niederringen, den Anderen nicht gehen zu lassen. Doch er wusste, wie irrational dieser Gedanke war und so stiegen sie schweigend mit zwei Pulveraffen in das Beiboot und wurden zu Wasser gelassen. Während die beiden Männer ruderten, übte Liam sich in einem versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck. Nur ab und zu trafen sich seine und Alexanders Blicke und diese versetzten seinem Herzen einen kurzen, schmerzhaften Stich.


	15. Der Austausch (Alexander)

Alexanders Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet und er konnte das Festland immer näher kommen sehen und mit jedem Meter, den er Landungssteg näher kam, spürte er, wie seine Anspannung wuchs. Als sie am Hafen anlegten, fühlte Alexander sich plötzlich grob gepackt und er taumelte voller Überraschung an Land. Er wurde nur deswegen von einem Sturz bewahrt, weil die Hand des Piraten noch an seiner Schulter lag und ihn an dieser nach oben zog. Die plötzliche, kaum mehr gewohnte Grobheit des Anderen erschreckte ihn und mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, dass es nicht mehr Liam war, der hinter ihm stand, sondern Kapitän Narbengesicht.

„Vorwärts“, wies dieser ihn herrisch an und die beiden Pulveraffen folgten ihnen mit gezogenen Kanonen, während sie auf dem Landungssteg Richtung Festland gingen. An dessen Ende hatte man ein leichtes Sonnensegel gegen die drohende karibische Mittagssonne aufgebaut und Liam konnte nicht umhin zu grinsen, als er die missmutigen und verschwitzen Gesichter der Briten sah, welche wohl schon eine Weile dieser Hitze ausgesetzt gewesen waren. Unter dem Segel saß auf einem aufgebauten Stuhl ein halbwegs attraktiver Mann Mitte dreißig mit einer großen Narbe auf dem linken Oberkiefer. Er trug eine schicke blaue Uniform der Royal Navy, das rotbraune Haar war ordentlich zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengenommen und drüber trug er einen mit Gold und Federn verzierten Zweispitz. Sein Blick war ernst und unbeweglich.

Alexander sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die Lippen des Kapitäns sich zu einem Grinsen verzogen. „Wie ich sehe habt ihr meine Nachricht erhalten. Ich freue mich, endlich eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mr. Rogers. Verzeiht die kurze Verzögerung, aber ich hatte noch wichtige Dinge zu erledigen.“ Alexander lief ein kurzer Schauer über den Rücken, als er daran dachte, er konnte noch immer Liam in sich spüren und er ahnte, dass dies auch die nächsten Tage noch der Fall sein würde, wenn dieser sich schon längst wieder auf hoher See befände.  
Woodes Rogers verzog keine Miene als er sich erhob und sich vor dem Piraten zu voller Größe aufbaute. Beinahe hätte Alexander ob des Imponiergehabes der beiden Männer die Augen verrollte und konnte sich nicht mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung davon abhalten. Er spürte im gleichen Augenblick, wie der Griff um seine Schulter beinahe schmerzhaft fest wurde. „Ich hörte, ihr habt etwas für mich.“

„Lasst Mr. Cunningham gehen und ihr erhaltet im Austausch eure geforderte Summe“, gab Rogers zurück. Seine Stimme klang dunkler und ernsthafter als er auf den ersten Blick den Anschein machte und Alexander konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief, als er den Blick seines Freundes sah. Rogers war es absolut ernst, ihn aus den Fängen des Piraten zu befreien und eine Welle der Scham und Reue überkam ihn. 

„Nun, ich fürchte, dass es da leider ein kleines Problem gibt“, hörte er die Worte Narbengesichts, „Wenn ich euch jetzt Mr. Cunningham ausliefere - wer sagt mir, dass ich dann noch meine versprochene Belohnung erhalte?“ 

Der Gouverneur gab seinen Männern durch ein Kopfnicken ein Zeichen und eine kleine hölzerne Truhe wurde vor ihnen geöffnet. Die ungleichen Stücke spanischen Silbers glänzten in der Mittagssonne. „500 Achterstücke, wie vereinbart. Händigt uns Mr. Cunningham aus und ihr erhaltet, was ihr gefordert habt.“ Alexander versuchte, sich so ruhig und gefasst wie möglich zu verhalten, doch er spürte, wie sein Körper vor Anspannung leicht zu zittern begann. Er kannte Woodes Rogers gut und wusste, dass dieser keine halben Sachen machte. Wieso musste der Pirat ihn auch noch provozieren, anstatt den Handel einfach schnell über die Bühne zu bringen? Alexander spürte, wie der Andere kaum merklich und für die Briten unsichtbar beruhigend mit dem Daumen über die Hinterseite von Alexanders Schulter strich.

Der Austausch vollzog sich unglaublich schnell. Bevor Alexander auch nur in der Lage war, sich darauf einzustellen, fühlte er, wie der Kapitän ihm einen Stoß versetzte und er nach vorne taumelte. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er, wie einer der Männer die Schatzkiste in Händen hielt. „Es war mir eine Ehre, mit euch Geschäfte zu machen, meine Herren“, sagte der Pirat und für einen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke ein letztes Mal. Alexander senkte seine Augen sofort, aus Angst, man könne ihm all die Gefühle und Sehnsüchte, die in ihm wohnten, ansehen und damit das Unterfangen zunichtemachen. Als die Piraten zurück in das Beiboot stiegen, fühlte er die besorgten Hände des Gouverneurs an seinen Schultern. „Bist du verletzt?“, fragte dieser und Alexander schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht mir gut“, sagte er, doch seine raue, belegte Stimme strafte ihn Lügen, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen als sein Freund annehmen würde. 

Alexander sah zu, wie das Beiboot sich immer weiter dem Horizont näherte, bevor es in dem Gewimmel aus Schiffen und Wellen unterging. Plötzlich spürte er, wie all die Anspannung der letzten Tage und Wochen aus ihm wich, wie ihm die Endgültigkeit des Abschieds bewusst wurde und mit einem Mal wich all seine Kraft aus seinen Beinen und er sank auf die Knie.   
Übelkeit überkam ihn und sein ganzer Körper wurde von seinem Schluchzen erfasst, welches ihn schüttelte. Rogers kniete sich neben ihn und legte besorgt eine Hand auf seinen Rücken.  
„Was hat er dir angetan?“, fragte er. 

Alexander schüttelte nur verzweifelt den Kopf, er wollte sich nicht so gebärden, rang um seine Fassung und doch versagte sein Körper ihm den Dienst. „Ich möchte nicht drüber reden“, brachte er mühsam hervor, während sein Blick zum Horizont wanderte. Nur wie durch einen Schleier nahm er wahr, dass man ihm auf die Beine half und ihn stützte, während wie aus weiter Ferne das Kommando an sein Ohr drang: „Nehmt die Verfolgung auf. Ich will diese Bastarde hängen sehen.“


End file.
